High School Rivals
by PinkOopa
Summary: Life is full of struggles for Destiny as she's disowned from her family. It gets complicated as her and her friends go to a new school, where Kai is the top gangster. But his crew will soon learn that this girl, wont bow down to no guy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

High School Rivals

Authors note: Hey, thanks for checking out this story. This is the re-edited story of High school Rivals but its different in certain ways so anyways enjoy!

Warnings: Um…there will be perverted stuff that teens associate themselves with daily. You know, jokes and stuff like that. Course language also! Lotta swearing.

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 1:

It was a bright and sunny day, teenagers were littered everywhere around the 4 story building that they called a high school. The building itself was magnificent since it had a medieval theme with stone walls and large pillars with carving of angels on them. It was a warm day, not too hot and not too chilly and perfect for students since it was their first day at school from their summer vacation.

Kai walked towards the school from the student parking lot after he and his friends climbed out of his sleek black Corvette. Tala and his housemates got out of his silver Rolls-Royce and met them half way in dead-center of the parking lot, with a nod of acknowledgement on both ends of the group of teenage boys; they continued to walk towards the school. Kai and Tala naturally walked in first as always, it was like an unspoken rule since the crew was formed and the leader and co-leader were decided. Second came Rei since he was the most trusted right-hand man in the gang. The rest of the group filed in as randomly as they came, Tyson was hyperly talking to Kenny about his summer to New York while Kenny seemed to be only half-heartedly paying attention. Ian seemed to be talking about his summer to Kenny also and it seemed the poor boy was torn right down the middle. Bryan and Spencer took up the rear, both walking silently beside each other as their eyes expertly scan the halls for any dangers, they really didn't need to but it was something they both did out of habit.

Once the group of the hottest yet most dangerous gang walked into the wealthiest and most prestigious private school in the country, all students and teachers that were present in the hall ways stopped what they were doing to stare. This was a school were status was everything. If you were on Deadly-Blades, the gang's official unofficial name, hit list; then you wouldn't last a heartbeat for the rest of your high school career. Students and teachers alike feared Deadly-Blades since all of the members are sons of powerful and very influential men of Japan. Plus, the girls in the school worship this gang since they are the sexiest guys in the whole school. Boys in all grades hated these guys for their exclusive gang and looks yet want to be or join them for their fame.

Walking with an air of superiority Kai kept an impassive blank face as he regarded the drooling fan girls, the scowling boys, and the look of equal hate and unwilling respect for him and his friends. Kai was by far the most wanted guy from his whole group. His six pack and firmly scalped biceps were just a complement to his nicely chiseled chest. He has two tone blue hair which were messily spiked yet looked in a way neat, two blue strips marred his pale cheeks and his piercing crimson eyes seemed to look through you instead of at you. The gang wore the school uniform of black slacks, black shoes and a white dress shirt with the schools crest on the front. But unlike all the other students, their sleeves were rolled up to their elbows and the buttons left undone so it showed the muscle tops they wore underneath. Kai and Tala wore black ones symbolizing their rank in the gang and the others wore white and all wore black leather fingerless gloves. They didn't give a second glance at the navy jacket also with the school crest that students had to wear on top of the white shirt.

"Kai is soooo sexy! I hope he notices me!" a random fan girls comment reached the said boy's ear as they were making their way further into the school. Inwardly he cursed his luck, fan girls were always all touchy and full of make up; girls like that simply didn't appeal to him.

Tala walked beside his best friend with a totally opposite approach to the gawking girls. He would smile his ever so charming smile and wink seductively at a couple of the higher ranking fan girls just to see their 'oh so composed self' melt at his feet. Tala with his flaming red spiked hair, blue eyes, and pale complexion was the biggest player and womanizer there was. And he knows and takes pride in it. He was someone that never stayed with one girl for long, the girls in the school knew all too well but they still let themselves become attached with the hopes and intentions of being the one to change his infamous ways.

Rei shook his head sadly as he saw one of his good friends namely Tala, wink at a girl that was the daughter of a wealthy hotel owner and she simply started to blush uncontrollably and drooled on her Gucci one-piece. She looked like she could have held her ground but when Tala starts winking there's no hope for the fan girls. Rei continued to walk behind his two friends while text-messaging his girlfriend Mariah that was in Kyoto for a semester studying with a famous writer. Rei has long raven hair held back by a white sweat band with a black and red yin-yang symbol, has a nice slim muscular build but his best physical trait are his soft cat-like golden orbs.

"So then I met this girl Hilary! And she was like so pretty! Then we went swimming-" Tyson continued to retell his summer to Kenny with much enthusiasm as his ever-lasting grin never left his face. Tyson was just Tyson. No one could replace him. He wore his usual blue hat that no one sees him without. He loves to eat…constantly. But he's fit and has a fair amount of build. He usually is the one to encourage and motivate the gang when their down.

"And then there were so many hot girls at the club the last day I went out in Rome! There was this one Roman chick! All I got to say is…DAMN!-" Ian was shorter than all but Kenny but his attitude made up for his lack of height. He made snide comments more than real conversations. He was the joker that pulled pranks and gets laughs out of other peoples misfortune. His spiked dark navy hair and brown eyes with totally slim body made him a devil in a sexy midget disguise.

"Argh…" Kenny groaned as he was unsuccessfully blocking out the voices of his two friends. He couldn't really believe the summer was over and today was the first day of their senior year. All he really wanted to do was stay home on his computer and hack. But no…he had to go to school. Stupid school. It's not really like they teach him anything he didn't already know. Kenny is what you call a genius master mind. He can build anything and get it to work with a simple description of what it might be. He carries his talking laptop that he built himself when he was 7 everywhere he goes, for more reason than one. He finds school and what ever the teacher has to say boring. But unlike the other members, Kenny prides himself in being a computer nerd that wears round thick glasses and has a brown mop of hair that covers his eyes most of the time. He's the shortest of the group but his intelligence surpasses all of theirs combined. People say he's just in the gang to do their homework but it's not true. They're his friends. He helps them with concepts they don't get with their homework but has never done it for them since most of them have a 90 or above average anyway. Most of them. During class they might not look like their paying attention but they are or just already know the material. Ian once tried to get him to do his homework for him but once Tala found out, Ian got a major beating for even asking.

Bryan and Spencer walked on quietly at the end of the gang and are quieter than even Kai. They're the 'Silent-Death duo'. The name was giving to them by Tyson and Rei when they were bey-battling the two and was pretty much silently assassinated since they didn't even know their beyblades were out of the dish until the pair started to walk away as calmly as they stood there the whole battle. Once the smoke cleared, they found their beyblades at their feet, motionless. Tyson and Rei were never good in doubles, they were usually better off solo but Kai wanted them to practice to improve their skills just incase. Bryan is strong and bulky with light violet hair and eyes, he's more on the handsome side than hot. He has an air of mystery surrounding him and with his quiet persona, it only adds to it. Spencer is much like Bryan with a slimmer build and blonde hair that's spiked up. The two seemed to be made for each other since both (and Kai) felt that talking more than necessary was a waste of time.

"Kai, sweetie pie." a tall blonde with sparkling blue orbs and shapely body purred as she appeared at his side. She was walking on his right and had his bicep grasped with her right hand, her cheek resting on his shoulder as her other hand 'sensually' scraped his back slowly with her claws…-ahem- I mean nails.

Kai involuntarily shivered in disgust but of course she had misunderstood it as a compressed turn-on on his part. Her name is Lola Pillisoca, now you know in every high school there's the total bitch that will fuck you over for a brand new pair of shoes. The bitch that has her little clique of clones, the prefect hair, nails, and face…all the time. Her daddy's rich and her mom looks like her sister. Typical cheerleader type with an ugly attitude…well that's Lola…but the one difference is that Lola is much worse. She's also real tough. Being that top bitch of Viclion High isn't easy. Nope you gotta be tough as nails but still gotta have that plastic face with no cracks still in place.

"Lolly-pop, how've you doin hunnie? How many of daddy's country club friends got a free suck off you this summer?" Ian sneered at the girl, he never liked the blonde bitch since she was fake through and through. Now he's a pretty shallow person but damn! even he had his limits.

"Cha-uh! Squeeze me, I don't talk to sex-deprived little midget fuckers so talk to the finger." her face looked so innocent until she opened her mouth.

"Get your talons off me or I'll slice them off." Kai threatened as he brushed off her offending hands.

"Kai-ie-poo! Don't be like that! I tired to call you during the summer but you didn't pick up your cell-phone." she said with a pout.

"oh…was that her calling so much that you chucked your new cam-phone out the window on the free-way?" Tala started to laugh replaying the scene in his mind.

"Kai you asshole! C'mon girls, let's bounce." she ordered haughtily as the group of 7 girls followed their leader down the other hall.

The guys started to crack up as Kai smirked slightly and said lowly, "2 thousand dollar titanium phone…but it was worth it," and they continued to walk casually.

Deadly Blades walked into their homeroom and the teacher bowed to Kai and Tala causing Tala to roll their eyes and Kai merely kept walking to the back of the room not even sparing a second glance. Laughter erupted from Tyson and Ian and a sympathetic look was directed at the shaking man from Rei. The others were simply indifferent as they sat down in the back of the room. The seats were arranged in twos, Kai and Kenny sat at the very back since Kai likes the window seat and Kenny just surfs the net on his lap top. When he isn't sitting beside Tala or Kai then he would on very rare occasions get scolded by a brave teacher for even having a laptop but since they seem to be afraid of them the most so in class it just made sense they ended up always sitting with each other. Both weren't much for words.

Bryan opted for a window seat also so he sat in the row in front of Kai and beside the next window. Spencer really didn't care so he sat beside Bryan which was par usual. Rei preferred to sit in the back of the room since he was usually text-messaging with his girlfriend so he sat at the desk closest to Kenny in the pair of seats that were across from them. Tala sat in the seat in front of Spencer since he likes to bug Ian by kicking his seat that was seated in the next row beside Tyson, they were now talking about the girls they met on their summer vacations and comparing how far they got with each girl. So it was a pretty heated conversation with many hand gestures and lecherous grins.

The rest of the class were waiting out side of the class room for the gang to pick their seats so they could have the left overs and not step on any of their turfs. Once they all settled down, the poor teacher that had to honor of having all the gang members in one class made a motion with his hands for the other students to come in and take their seats. The students avoided eye contact with the dangerous members at all cost and quickly jumped to the seats furthest away from the members as best they can so the ones that sat on the other side of the room had less of a chance to anger the boys. They particularly paid attention to where Ian was sitting since he was known to be some what cruel and had fun torturing people. The student body called him the "executioner" behind his back and in a 5 mile radius.

The only seats that were empty were the one beside Rei even though it was rumored for him to be nicer than the rest of them. It wasn't like the rest of them were very nice to begin with so how 'nice' can one of them really be? It wasn't like they were cruel and pompous bastards…but only assumed to be since they hardly associated with others any more than necessary. The seat between the window and Tala was also vacant since no one dared to be trapped beside the sex god him self since it made his fan girls faint at the very thought. The seats that was across from Spencer and Ian was also empty since the other students went as far as dragging chairs around and sharing desks with each other so they didn't need to sit next to them. The teacher even helped a girl bring a chair around to her friend's desk since her hands were shaking so much that she kept dropping it.

Once the class was seated and settled down, the teacher went right into a review since he was slightly afraid to go into any class discussion or games because that meant interacting with one another. Half way through the review there was a knock at the door making the teacher jump a foot in the air and drop the chalk he was holding causing Tyson and Ian to laugh out loud.

"C-Come i-i-in!" He said while trembling fingers went to pick up the piece of chalk.

"Ah! Mister Liven, I have some new students to drop off." One of the office secretaries said cheerfully, totally ignoring the tension in the room.

Review and tell me how you like it. Another chapter will be out shortly.

PinkOopa-


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Oi back again and chapter 3 will be out tomorrow. The review that asked to use one of my oc's, go right ahead! XD I know there isn't a lot of difference yet but you'll see what I'm talking about later on in the chapters. Read this story like it's just a brand new one kays? okay, I'm done, enjoy!

Warnings: Um…there will be perverted stuff that teens associate themselves with daily. You know, jokes and stuff like that. Course language also! Lotta swearing.

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 2:

"O-oh!" Mister Liven took a deep calming breath and composed himself placing a big smile on his face. "Please. Come in."

The secretary stepped away and 3 girls walked in with bored expressions on their faces.

"Welcome to Viclion Private School. I'm Mr. Liven and will be your homeroom teacher. Please would you introduce yourselves?" The three new girls wore altered school uniforms, originally the girl's version was a black and navy checkered kilt, black shoes with knee length black or white socks, white blouse, and the navy jacket with the school crest.

The two girls looked at the one in the middle and she rolled her eyes while stepping in front of them to face the class.

"Name's Destiny Moon." She said simply as her face remained blank while her violet eyes surveyed the class and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the empty seats that divided the class with a row of boys and the rest. Destiny wore the school uniform much to her dismay but her blouse was unbuttoned showing off her tight black tank top underneath which was a little low flashing a bit of the crease of her boobs. The uniform jacket was tied around her small waist and she wore knee length laced boots that were fairly high since she was short and petite. She may be petite but she was in no way scrawny as her bust and rear filled out nicely to her body size. Her hair, the darkest black has red dyed tips that reached to the middle of her back is in a high pony tail leaving the front bangs out so it formed fangs that framed her face. On her hands were black fingerless gloves with metal spikes that lined the wrists. Her skin, pale and flawless like a porcelain doll and the only make up she wore was deep black eyeliner. Looking back at the two other girls briefly, she then walked gracefully to an empty seat. Much to the students and teacher's horror Destiny headed for the seat next to Tala. Not even sparing a second glance at the red head she kicked his seat that he was currently leaning back on the two hind legs of, once his chair flopped forward on all fours she side-stepped behind Tala and to her new seat beside the window which was the reason for sitting beside red head in the first place. Dropping her black shoulder-bag to the floor, Destiny sat down Indian-style in one smooth motion on her chair. Being short had its perks. She continued to ignore the red head which was looking at her with a bewildered expression and stared out the window.

The class's attention was currently on the new girl that had no idea who she was sitting beside but slowly turned back to the other girl as she stepped up with a smirk on her face. She has long red hair that flowed freely a little pass her shoulders; she wore the same thing as the first girl only with the regular black shoes and a blood red tub top. Her startling green orbs were lined with black eyeliner and light pink eye-shadow and lip-gloss. Her figure was curvier and was at an average height.

"Name's Lily Chan." Her voice held a tone of second-meanings and secrets but was airy and carefree like angels. Smirking her trade mark smirk, Lily hooked her thumbs on the sleeves of the jacket that was tied around her waist and walked over to an empty seat which was beside Rei. Sitting down beside the Chinese boy, she looked on amused that the boy she sat beside wasn't even aware of what was going on. He was engrossed in pressing buttons on his cell phone and eagerly reading the next message and then resumed to press more buttons.

"U-um…m-m-my na-na-name i-i-s-" The third girl stuttered, she was of average height with light brown hair in two buns that was held together by hair ties with bells. Her round innocent grey eyes held a warmth and gentleness rarely found in people these days. She wore the same thing as the other two girls except she wore a light pink loose tank top and no socks but white flip-flops with a big pink daisy on the tops. She also wore fingerless gloves but instead of the leather being black it was pink with spikes. She stood up there alone and was nervously fidgeting with her white shoulder-bag.

Destiny gritted her teeth as she regarded the two laughing boys that were making harsh jokes about her close friend, moving in a flash and acting on purely sisterly instincts… Tala felt a slight breeze beside him and when he went to look at the black haired girl sitting beside him well…she was beside him a moment ago. Looking up in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes as his mouth fell opened. How did she…_when _did she…

"Her name's Kirby Grey. She's shy. So if you have a problem with her. You. Deal. With. Me." said Destiny venomously as she had Ian on the floor lying on his stomach, her boot pressed at the back of his neck and her heel digging into his right shoulder blade. His right arm was in her hold, twisted painfully as his face was smashed against the cold tile floor. Tyson on the other hand was still sitting on his chair but it was turned to the side so he was facing her, her other boot was perched on his chair between his legs, firmly and insanely,_ painfully_ she 'floored-it' on his 'member' like it was a fucken gas-peddle. At the base of his lean tanned neck was a sleek, sharp, black beyblade in the hands of slim fingers donned in black leather. This had all happened in a matter of 3 seconds flat.

"Got it?" she asked as she sent a hard twist to Ian's arm.

"y-y-yea, just let go." Ian groaned out. He sighed in relief as she let go, "bitch…" he mumbled. Tyson had just nodded slightly and was currently rubbing his neck sorely.

Destiny walked like nothing happened back to her seat, sent a glare at Lily for forgetting to let Kirby go before her which resulted in receiving a sheepish look and an apologetic smile in return from jade colored eyed girl.

Noticing the brown twin bun haired girl was still standing in the front of the class, "Kirbs, just sit 'kay?" her face remained calm and composed but her eyes and voice held warmth for the timid girl. With a sigh, the violet eyed girl got up from her window seat beside Tala, picked up her bag and went over to the pair of empty seats across from two bulky guys and the row in front of Lily.

Kirby nodded to the girl quickly and followed behind the shorter girl. She took the seat next to Destiny which was in front of Lily while the other girl sat in front of the Chinese boy and across from a blonde haired buff guy.

"Alright class, let's continue shall we?" with that said a pale and shaking Mr. Liven resumed with the review of what you should of learned last year, totally disregarding what just happened. He was a total push-over.

"Thanks Des." Kirby whispered quietly to Destiny as the said girl was reaching in her black back pack for something.

"No probs Kirbs. Che. We know you only start stuttering in front of new people," The raven haired girl pulled out her black lap top and placed it in front of the more innocent girl beside her. "Lily should have remembered and let you go first." She finished off her sentence as she straightened up and crossed her legs Indian style again.

"My bad. I totally forgot! Sorry Kirbs." Lily leaned forward on her desk and whispered pleadingly.

"It's really okay Lil. I'm not mad at you." The girl with light grey eyes said gently to her friend. Opening the lap top, she booted it up and went online.

"Anyways," Destiny said as she unfolded her legs and swung one over the back of the chair so that she was straddling the chair and facing Lily and the raven haired boy beside her friend.. Mindful that she was wearing that damn skirt she untied her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair using it as a curtain so no one can get a peek at her panties. "So why are there people sitting at a desk with more than one person when there are empty seats?" she asked the Chinese boy since Kirby was on her computer, the girl would never get off until she absolutely had too. Destiny was fully aware of all the eyes watching her from the other students and the guys of both sides of the room.

"Huh?" Rei realized someone was talking to him and said a quick good-bye to his girlfriend since she had to go anyway. Quickly shutting his phone and slipping it in his pocket, he looked up at a girl he's never seen before.

"Umm…sorry. Could you repeat that?" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and flashed a nervous smile.

"She asked you if you knew why two people are sitting at one desk." A voice on his right said laced with amusement. He gave a surprised jump in his seat since he didn't realize someone was even sitting beside him. Looking over, he saw an amused smile on the red heads pretty face.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was beside me!" he said as he laughed. No one usually sat beside him or any of his friends since they were pretty much afraid of them.

"Obviously." The one in front of him said dryly.

"Oh, your question. Erm…people usually avoid sitting near us since we're the Deadly Blades." He said simply like it explained everything and flashed a kind smile.

"Riiiiiiight. So what's your name, cutie?" asked the one beside him which also gave him a seductive wink. Lily ignored that piece of information that he supplied for now until she could get Kirby to do some research. Rei felt his face heat up at her compliment, he was always the innocent one of the group along with Kenny even though he looked like a total playboy.

"Rei, Rei Kon. And yours?" he directed the question to both girls and his blush faded away once he thought of Mariah.

"Mine's Lily and that's my girl Destiny."

"Weren't you listening during the intros or are you forgetful like my girl here?"

"Des! I said I was sorry! Jeez, anyway nah he was talking to his…_girlfriend_?"

Rei smile sheepishly once again at getting caught so off guard. "Yeah…Mariah."

"Aw damn, the cute ones are always taken." Lily pouted but ended up smirking since she made the Chinese boy blush once again. She was only teasing him and was having a fun time doing it.

"What're you doing here Tala?" Rei asked as the said boy pulled up a chair beside Rei and straddled the back like Destiny.

"Just wanted to greet the new ladies, that was quite a show back there. My name's Tala Volkov. You sexy ladies wanna take a ride in my Rolls-Royce afterschool?" He said with much experience with talking to girls. He winked and smiled ever so charmingly at Destiny as she regarded him with a bored expression.

Not even bothering to acknowledge him, she turned back to Kon, "So how long have you and Mariah been going out?"

Rei was both surprised and laughing inside as Tala's face looked like someone just told him his puppy died from chocking on water. Pure shock and disbelief. Deciding on going along with it, he said plainly, "Um...2 years now."

Lily giggled at the red heads expense but then did the same thing Destiny did and totally disregarded him. "Wow, 2 years is a long time. You must really love the girl." She said with a small genuine smile.

"I do." Rei said softly with dreamy look. Beside him, Tala shook off the shock of someone not melting at his looks and skill

and scowled darkly. The rest of the period, the three engrossed themselves in a conversation about nothing of importance, Kai and the silent-duo listening in with half an ear as Tala left to go back to his seat.

BR-ING-ING-ING-ING

"What a stupid sounding bell." Destiny muttered as she got off the chair and retied her jacket. Kirby gently closed the laptop with a click and handed it over to her raven haired friend to be shoved back in her bag. Shouldering her bag, Destiny pushed the chair under the desk and waited for her other two friends. Kirby and Destiny stood by the door to wait for Lily as she was talking to Rei.

"Bye Rei, it was cool meeting you." Lily said with ease and a smirk. Once the black haired boy replied with a warm smile and 'same here' she went over to the other person she wanted to say bye too.

"Tala." Lily walked up to the blue eyed boy as he was grabbing his bag from under his desk. He turned around and frowned at the emerald eyed girl. "What?" he demanded, he was still pissed off from being so bluntly ignored.

"Tala. We were just joking back there, well I was, but my friend probably wasn't. I guess it's just the way you come across. Sorry if I hurt your feelings." she sounded sorry but inside she found this all amusing, it was just so grade school scenario from her point of view.

"You and your friend don't know me. I don't need your apologies." He said but with less spite.

"Yeah, but your first impressions suck. You bluntly flirted with both of us at the same time." She laughed lightly and Tala unwillingly grinned at the girl. 'She's pretty when she laughs' he thought randomly.

"Is that uh…a bad thing?" he joked and received a light punch in the arm with a saucy smirk.

"Meh," she shrugged carelessly as she smiled secretly as she stepped closer to the red head until her body was lightly pressed up against his hard muscular frame and fingered one of his crimson bangs, twirling it around her finger she said "your friend Rei is pretty hot. You think you can get me his number?"

Tala felt his breath hitch as she stepped closer; he was always the one to lead with the flirting or anything else concerning girls so this was a new sensation for him. Then he heard her question he briefly saw red, "WHAT!"

Getting the expected reaction Lily smirked with her new success, "I guess it is a bad thing to try to hook up with two people at once." Giggling, she poked his nose, took a step back, turned on her heels, and sprinted up to her friends at the door. The three girls exited the room leaving the Deadly Blades staring after them.

"Damn, the short one's a psycho bitch. But damn…you got burned by the head red!" Tyson teased his buddy that was cursing under his breath and straining to get the blush off his face.

"Fuck, she's strong for a girl. Holy shit! The playa got played. If I never saw it with my own eyes I would have never believed it." Ian shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Shut up midget! Or I'll stuff you in the toilet again." Tala threatened while picking up his forgotten back pack.

"Kenny." Kai said simply as he stood up from his seat after watching the events unfold with each of his members. These girls thought they were bad but they're soon going to be put in their place. He smirked darkly; this was bound to be fun. This was his turf and Deadly Blades ruled things around here.

Hearing Kai call his name, Kenny zoned into reality and out of cyber space. Bryan and Spencer stood up silently as they have been through the whole class and followed Kai and Kenny down the row of desks to the door. Rei was already waiting there as he wrote another text-message to Mariah.

"Oi! Kids. Let's get going already! Sooner we get second period over with, the sooner lunch with come." Rei shouted distractedly at the bickering trio which consisted of Tyson, Ian and Tala.

"This is going to be a long day." muttered Kenny as Kai grunted while crossing his arms in front of his chest and closing his eyes.

Ah go review! Next chapter will have a cat-fight among Lola's lil clique and Destiny's. Catch this fic next time, ja!


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews and for my old readers, thanks for coming back! I was so surprised! LoL. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Um…there will be perverted stuff that teens associate themselves with daily. You know, jokes and stuff like that. Course language also! Lotta swearing.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 3:

_Last chapter: "Oi! Kids. Let's get going already! Sooner we get second period over with, the sooner lunch with come." Rei shouted distractedly at the bickering trio which consisted of Tyson, Ian and Tala._

"Yo, let's go." Tala urged as the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. The Deadly Blades walked the halls in the order of their rank and waltz with their heads high with power. Power they knew they had over this school and the people within the walls. Nodding once to a tall busty brunette that stood among sluts that lined the halls to the cafeteria, he watched with sadistic humor as she squealed with delight before running to him and kissed him on the cheek. Tala placed his arm around his toy for the day and smirked. This was too easy. Tyson and Ian pretty much did the same thing as Tala but always waited for him to pick first since he out-ranked them. Girls lined up everyday and flaunted everything they had to offer just for a chance to have one of the Blade boys arm around them for a day. Not all of them did this though. Rei has a girlfriend, Kenny's girlfriend seemed to be his talking laptop, Bryan and Spencer didn't even take a second look at the girls, and Kai simply scared the shit out of any girl that ever approached him with his cold aura. But it's not like they still didn't try.

They arrived at the school's large typical high school cafeteria but here, it reeked of money and wealth, 5-star dishes were served daily, there were waitresses and butlers serving the teens, built in lap tops and t.v.'s were available in the lounge area and classical music was set in the background. Gracefully walking to where their vacant table was; dead center, no one sat there, no one _dared_ to sit there, it was Deadly Blade's turf and everyone knew this. It would be suicide to fuck with them. If you didn't get the shit beat out of you then their influence in the high society life would make it so that you weren't able to even work in a burger joint. Once settled down at the large lunch table, chatter and jokes lifted the atmosphere as everyone enjoyed their lunch and caught up on each others summers. Tala and his new toy that he didn't bother learning the name of were already trying to eat each others faces as the brunette sat snuggly in his lap. Kai sat beside his red head friend with his arms crossed in front of him and eyes closed but those crimson orbs snapped open once he felt hands on his being. The skank of a brunette was sucking face with Tala but her eyes were intensely staring at him and her hands were groping at his broad shoulders. Scowling darkly at her that got him the favored reaction as she quickly pulled back her long violating fingers and snapped her eyes shut. Many girls had thrown themselves at him today that closing his eyes while walking down the halls with his gang was better than seeing their layers of make-up. Lola and her little clique sat at the other end of their table but currently the space was unoccupied, that, he was glad of. The girl thought that she owned him or something, she made sure that no other girl would date him but that didn't stop them from throwing their disgustingly skinny bodies at his feet. He didn't really acknowledge her existence and he didn't have any classes with her so it wasn't that bad but it was when she thought she had the right to _touch_ him…now he wasn't the type of guy to hit woman but…damn did he _want _to soooo _badly_. Kai's musing were interrupted as he remained inattentive but in reality he was listening to every single word once that low silky voice met his ears, the voice of the new raven haired vixen.

"Hey Destiny, Lily." Rei greeted the two girls he met in homeroom as they moved to sit at the table that was on the right of his own. The group that was with them was obviously new since he never saw them for the last three years he had been attending the school. Lily smirked and nodded to him once. The two girls stopped by him as their group remained walking and settled down at a different table.

"Oi Kon, what the fuck is with this bull shit they feed us? I swear that fungus infested egg-sandwich winked at me." was Destiny's reply to his greeting, causing laughter to spring from Tyson and Ian. Rei chuckled lightly as he offered some chips he bought on the way to the table which they gladly took.

"Did you all move together or what? You got a group together quick." asked Ian as his girl-toy went to fetch him some food so he was free to let his eyes roam over the lush bodies of the new girls.

"Yeah, all of our crew move at once. You're the one that was laughing at my girl Kirby were you not?" Lily explained vaguely but changed the subject expertly. Once she talked, she noticed from the corner of her line of vision that Tala had pushed the girl he previously had his tongue down her throat off his lap, said some words and saw her comply like a good little lap dog. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then tried to look as casual as possible. This had all been amusing to watch since he seemed flustered at her sudden appearance but she couldn't ignore the spark of disappointment that raked her body for a nano-second.

"I'm Ian and we were just joking around, don't get your panties in a bunch now. You know…you're pretty sexy in that skirt." he grinned arrogantly as his eyes roamed her body once again. Before she could tell him to go shove his small dick in a bender or she would do it for him free of charge, Tala knocked him good once on the head.

"Back off Lily, midget." Tala threatened but then smiled his trade mark smile known to melt girls…except these two exceptions. But he would soon fix that problem. "How's your day so far sweetness?"

"Jeez Tal! That hurt like a bitch. How bout you, cutie?" Ian recovered quickly as he spotted her raven haired friend and smiled lecherously as he roamed her body with his perverted eyes, his simple one-track mind forgetting all about this morning when she had pinned him to the floor with one boot and almost broke his arm.

Destiny spoke slowly and calmly like he was a two year old but her tone held a defiant promise, "Look at me like that again, and I'll make it physically impossible for you to masturbate. You would think a person would learn his lesson after what I did to you this morning." The guys at the table flinched at her threat even Kai and the Silent duo, it was dealing with guys and their most treasured possession and that went deep. Ian went a few shades paler but then wiggled his eyebrows at the short girl to seem that he was unfazed.

Seeing the fear within the shorty's eyes, she let it slid since she didn't want to completely humiliate him.

Tyson cracked up, laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and in short pants managed a choppy sentence, "Oh –pant- that -more giggling- was –pant- sooooo -falls on floor laughing but then gets up still laughing- BURN! -which caused him to start crying with mirth-"

Smirking evilly at Ian that was scowling darkly, Lily then with mock sweetness answered Tala's attempt to mack her, "Oh Tally-poo, my day was sooo saddy-waddy with out you-eee there! I made sure I signed up to suck face with you for one whole day." her voice turned slightly bitter at the end but the only one that noticed was Destiny who looked at her friend with question.

Tala faulted for a second before gaining his ground, "Well, it'll be a long wait then since I'm pretty booked. But if you wanna do something after school, I can always get that arranged." his voice was low and husky. Two can play this game.

"Oh well how bout we-" she was about to retaliate but was knocked hard in the shoulder by a tall brunette. "Watch it!" she spat out at the girls back since she kept on walking without an apology.

"_Squeeze_ me?" her voice was an annoying high pitch as she spun around and her girlfriends now behind her sending evil glares at Lily. "Who the fuck are _you_?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the group of girls, 'do they all talk like that? Why does it have to have a high pitch at the end of every fucken sentence.' she thought as she gazed at them coolly.

"I'm someone you don't want to run your mouth to or you might just get hurt-"

"Lil." it was firm and commanding that held much authority, all that in one word...'damn we weren't suppose to make a scene.' Lily glanced at her friend that had a stern gaze on her, feeling defeated and without another word she walked over to stand beside Destiny.

Destiny knew her crew is new to this school therefore their history was still shady to most students. That girl didn't know who she was fucking with. Lily can get wild if she wanted to. And that show of emotion her red head friend showed for the intense icy blue eyed guy was making her come to the conclusion that this was more than teasing and playing around to Lily.

"Deadly Blades." Destiny nodded once to the members of the said gang which were all looking at her and walked towards their table with Lily beside her. She didn't bother to acknowledge the other girls that were glaring at them, it wasn't like their presence mattered to her.

"Hey! Short little skanky bitch!" The brunette called out, politely naming her as well.

"Are you referring to little ol'me?" Destiny turned around on her heel, her voice changed to a fake innocent one and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

Kai along with his other boys watching silently to see how this will turn out, he couldn't help but to find that small insignificant action rather…cute. He involuntarily shuddered from his thoughts in disgust.

The brunette never giving up a chance to act superior against someone weaker…or so she thought, she confidently stepped up to her and sneered in the violet eyed girls face, "stay the fuck away from the Deadly Blades, they don't associate with trailer trash like you."

"Trailer trash?" her aura changed to frozen ice, her voice was cold, real cold, "stereotypic, snobby whores like you will be nothing more than a one night stand with fucken aids. Say something like that to me or one of my friends again and I'll crack all of your plastic faces off." Destiny couldn't help but lose her cool a bit, why was it always about money? Money doesn't make you happy! Her parents are like that, money money money, she just didn't give a shit about those green pieces of paper no more! They cared more about money than their own children. Fuck money!

"What's going on?" a light voice asked from behind them, and there stood Lola in all her glory, she walked beside the brunette and asked again but with more force, "I asked you what's going on, I expect an answer."

"Oh! Lola, nothing really, we were just teaching these new students who was boss around here." A girl with flat black hair that was part of the group behind the brunette said sweetly to the said girl.

"They were flirting with the D-Blades." Another clone shouted accusingly like it was some crime.

"Enough girls," she said to her friends and then turned to the two new girls. In front of her was a pretty short raven haired girl with pale lavender eyes that regarded her coolly. She didn't wear the regular school uniform and Lola was surprised she didn't get sent home. The other girl was the same height as herself, she has red slightly wavy hair and big jade eyes, she also wasn't wearing the school uniform properly. This made Lola angry since she and her group had been sent home last year for having their skirts an inch too short.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Lola Pillisoca. Who might you be?" her voice was sweet so sweet it was sickening in Lily's opinion.

"It's non of your concern." Lily's voice was cool and casual, she had her hip cocked to the side slightly and held her arm at the elbow with her fingerless gloved hand.

"Yeah! Don't associate your self with these snobby chicken heads!" Ian shouted his advice to Lily and Destiny and then sent a glare at Lola and her clique.

"You short fucking _bitch_, will you stay out of our business? You're just mad at me because your family didn't want your worthless ass and are sucking up to me cuz they want part of daddy's company." Her face turned to a victorious one when the short navy haired boy looked at her with wide pain filled orbs.

Tala was now pissed as was the other boys, you just don't bring personal family matters up like that, it was a cheap shot. Tala was about to cuss her out but he was beaten to it,

Destiny, with barely contained rage stepped up and got right in the girls face, "rather a bitch than a ho, at least you're known for what you do, rather than who you blow. Cuz that's all you'll be worth, a 10 dollar quickie with 50 year old men. Ian's worth can at least be measured without a microscope so shut the fuck up and step off it bitch," she was sadistically enjoying the snobs speechless face, "cuz you _lost_."

The gang along with students from near-by tables laughed and even the silent-duo and Kai cracked a smirk.

Rei watched in a silent stupor as the violet twin orb girl did a total 360 and held a voice that rivaled their own reserved leader; Kai. She is defiantly different from the other girls.

"damn…that was so fucken hot." Tala confessed breathlessly as he watched the retreating backsides of the two new girls not even caring for the group of girls that just stood there stunned into silence.

"She's my new hero" Ian said jokingly but he smiled genuinely at the back of the raven haired girl.

"Kenny." Kai spoke for the first time during lunch. The said boy looked up curiously at the two toned haired leader and nodded for him to continue. "Find as much information on those girls as you can."

"Why does he need to do that?" asked Tyson as he looked like a lost puppy only to receive a heated glare from the leader. But Tala, Rei and Ian were also confused along with the computer nerd which was a surprise but not a shocker since the boy was so engrossed in his laptop. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Kai looked over at the Silent duo. Nodding slightly to the unspoken command Bryan and Spencer explained what was going on.

"They kept their information on the minimum and didn't care to elaborate of the situation with their gang. When do families with kids all in the same gang move together?" said the violet haired boy, his voice was very deep and masculine but a little dry from the lack of use for long periods of time. He sat there with his elbows propped up on the table and his back was hunched over as his two intertwined hands were in front of his mouth the whole time he spoke.

"It's unlikely since there are 9 people including red head and short girl. 4 girls and 5 guys. But two seemed to be younger, probably juniors." Spencer was flicking his switch-blade which he seems to have on him at all times open and closed as his eyes narrowed at the idea of a rival gang. This was their school. Their turf. He was pretty much dangerous when his position was challenged.

"come to think of it," Tala propped his elbows on the table with a thoughtful expression, "did you see their uniforms? This school is so fucken strict that they measure the girls skirts every morning. But the girls had on shorter or longer skirts and had on their own styles. The guys in their gang, it was brief but I'm sure they weren't wearing the proper regulated uniforms either. Something is definitely strange with this new group."

"Something that has the teacher's staff afraid of them. Mr. Liven had put up a pathetic front. He was scared shitless of the three girls once they stepped in his classroom." As Kai said this his gaze was fixed on the raven haired girl that had not thrown herself at him. She had barely even acknowledged him at all. She, from what he had gathered, seemed to be the higher rank than the two other girls since the two followed her and her voice held an authoritive tone much like his own.

"oh." were the basic answers of realizations from the other members as Kenny silently went to work.

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter, go review! I know you're out there! It's nice when you know your work is being appreciated, from members and plainly readers, so go say something nice! XD Next chapter will be out shorty, ja ne!  
-PinkOopa-


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews and for my old readers, thanks for coming back! I was so surprised! This chapter is basically the same like it was in the old version. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Um…there will be perverted stuff that teens associate themselves with daily. You know, jokes and stuff like that. Course language also! Lotta swearing.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 4:

"Des, I'm sor-"

"It's fine. Just don't get carried away next time. I basically just did the same thing as you." she laughed lightly but her tone held the understanding Lily craved and smiled gratefully at her. The two girls reached the table with their friends and sat down.

"Kirby,"

"Yeah Des?" the girl with two buns on the sides of her head was once again on Destiny's laptop and was typing away vigorously but looked up once she was addressed.

"I need you to do a background check on the Deadly Blades. Find me everything on each and every member, especially on the leader."

"Yessums." and the girl started to once again type at a speed that seemed impossible for any normal person.

"What was that about back there? And where's your compo Kirbs?" a boy with startling sky blue eyes with light blonde hair asked with a hint of worry in his voice. The guys also wore the school uniform but with a mix of their own tastes. Black slacks and shoes but instead of the white button up shirts they wore their choice of t-shirt and the school navy jacket on top with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Max wore a bright yellow shirt with words written in blood red saying, 'I do what the voices in my head tell me to do.'

"Nothing you got to worry bout Maxie. And her computer crashed last night from an overload…again." Destiny grinned as the taller boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Again? Jeez. And stop calling me Maxie. It's so kiddy sounding. It's Max from now on, since I am a junior this year." Max stuck his chest out proudly only to receive a pinch to the cheek by the smaller girl.

"Tiny, what's the deal with you and the Deadly Blades?" Robert is Destiny's second cousin on her mom's side. He's tall and strong with dark purple hair spiked up and back like shark fins. Most people don't know the real Robert, most think he's just some tough macho guy. But his deep brown eyes betray him, only a few like his cousin can read them correctly though. He's misunderstood but doesn't give a shit since the only people he feels worthy of his acknowledgement are those who look deeper than the surface. One trait that Destiny loves and hate about him is that he's mighty protective of her. He's also the only one that can call her Tiny without having the shit beat out of them.

Sitting beside him, she began to say that same reply so answered Max's question with, "Nothin-" but then was cut-short, slapping herself mentally she forgot that could never fly with her cousin.

"Don't give me that Tiny. Now tell me what's up." See, just as she thought.

Sighing and leaning against his shoulder as she snatched up some of his fries she told him since he wouldn't leave her alone until she spilled, "Me and Lil have homeroom with the Deadly Blades, some typical gang just like every high school and we were talking to Rei Kon. He seems like the nicer one out of the bunch. We were just joking around with him when he said hey to us on our way over here. Nothing more."

"Nothing more?" Robert asked suspiciously while eyeing his petite cousin for anything else.

"Well…Ian did try to hook up with me," hearing Robert's soft animalistic growl which made her smile warmly at him, "but I told him what I would do if he even looked at me in that perverted way again. Trust me, you would flinch too, along with the rest of the male population. And me and Lil just ran into some snobby bitches but that was dealt with." Robert smirked at her and semi-hugged her with his head when he thought no one was looking.

"Aww that was so sweet of you _Roberta_." said a voice laced with amusement. His name is Enrique. Short blonde hair with light grey eyes makes him a total heart throb. But he has a sarcasm streak that gets him in more trouble than Blaire with her lighters. Max started to giggle like a little school girl beside the other blonde boy.

"Yo Riq, I would start running now if you wanna live to go to next period." said Blaire with a mischievous glint in her molten gold eyes as she looked over at Enrique from across the table from her seat beside Destiny. She was the final girl in the sister-hood of four in the gang. Blaire has long blonde hair with the ends dyed black all jagged looking. She was average height, around 5'6. All the girls in their crew varied around 5'4 to 5'7 which is average height for a girl. Destiny barely reached 5'. But with her heeled boots she usually wears she's a little shorter than the height of Kirby which is 5'4. Lily is the tallest one out of the 4 girls being 5'7.

"You know I'm gonna wipe the floor with your face right Enrique?" Robert sneered as he lightly nudged his shoulder to get his raven haired cousin to move her head, once she did, he bolted after the running blonde English boy down the cafeteria and out the door.

"So how were your classes Blaire?" Lily asked as she wiped her mouth of salad dressing and snatched one of Robert's forgotten fries.

"She got detention." Ozuma said dryly. The tall boy has tall red hair that was spiked up in liberty spikes which black streaks running through. The senior was eating pasta and playing on a game-boy at the same time and just wasn't paying any attention to anything.

"Already?" asked Max as he was shocked and now slightly admired his older friend. Nodding meekly, Blaire started to bang her head softly on the table as she knew what was to come next.

"Blaire Michelle Reveene! When mom hears about this she's gonna blow a gasket! Detention on the first day! How are we even related!" Oliver chided his sister as he regarded the girl in question that didn't even bat an eyelash at his outburst. Oliver, if you didn't already know you would never guess that Blaire was even related to him. He has pale green unruly hair opposed to her light blonde and the prettiest shade of grayish blue for eyes. He was fairly average in height and was slimmer than most but has a fair quality of build. He was the more proper and mannered out of the Reveene siblings and had taken up the role of protective brother. Even though he was a junior this year while Blaire is a senior with most of their crew, he always ended up bailing his sister out of trouble.

"Not my fault! The stupid teacher started to get really really boring really really fast! So I just started to play with my zippo (lighter) and well kinda set a piece of her skirt on fire as she was walking by." whined the golden eyed girl as all the occupants of the table had their gaze on her.

"You. Set. A. Teacher. On. Fire." Oliver said slowly with a bewildered expression and mouth agape. A single nod of confirmation from Blaire.

"Are you serious!" Lily nearly screamed with a large grin on face. Another nod from the golden eyed girl.

"Is she okay!" Max asked hurriedly as he seemed to be the only one worried about the one that was set on fire. A positive nod was the only answer.

"She has detention for a month, everyday after school." Ozuma shook his head sadly as Destiny just sat there quietly but had a small smirk on her full rosy lips. Blaire and Destiny locked gazes and both girls burst out laughing. Following quickly were the laughter of the rest of the group of friends. Now come on, it's pretty funny. The girl set a teacher on fire. One of every corrupted teenagers to-do's on their wish list.

Outside of the cafeteria

After Robert caught up with Enrique, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flipped him to the hard marble floor, he started to hit him in the stomach but the punches weren't hard at all. They were merely knocking the air out of the smaller boys and causing him to laugh with no mercy.

"Alright alright! I give!" were the blonde boy's surrendered words.

"Che. Call me Roberta again and I'll really pound you." the purple spiked hair boy said with an air of confidence as he lent a helping hand pulling up his shorter friend.

"Yeah, yeah." grumbled Enrique but silently added in a 'Roberta' with a snicker. Once they righted their mused clothes, the two boys started walking back to their table. But as they were walking past random tables, a tall brown haired boy with a baseball cap on his head rammed in to Enrique making him spill his tray of food.

"Watch it! You little short fucker! Look what you did!" the jock shouted as he grabbed the shorter boy by the collar of his jacket.

"You're the clumsy oaf that can't watch where he's going!" Enrique spat in his face as the hold on his collar tightened.

"Why you littl-"

"Let go of him." came the calm almost bored voice of Robert as he stood behind his friend with his hands in his pant pockets.

"Who the fuck are you? You don't know who you're messing with. It's Michael Williams. My father is Denis William founder of-"

"I didn't ask for your name nor your family history. Now, let go of him before you get hurt." His face was still bored but the venom the dripped from his words was not missed by Enrique or Michael. Michael looked over the tall buff purple haired brown eyed boy once more before he gave a violent shove and Enrique was now free but on his ass with a scowl.

"Wrong move." were the last words Michael heard since in the next second he found himself slammed into the hard floors of the large cafeteria. Students had been gathering ever since Enrique bumped into him and was surprised that the tall purple haired boy moved so quickly they missed it when they blinked. Roberts arm was firmly pressed against the other boys throat and conveniently stopping all flow of oxygen. He was supporting his weight on one knee as his other leg was outstretched on the other side of the brown haired boy, trapping him underneath him yet his body was still not touching him. His other hand moved as fast as he had before and grabbed both of Michael's wrists and in a death-grip was held against the thoroughly pinned down boy's stomach.

"Touch one of my friends again and you will suffer pain far worst than death." Robert's voice was a dangerously low and his eyes held the capabilities of pulling through in the threat.

"What's going on here?" bellowed a teacher on cafe duty. Breaking apart the crowd of students, the teacher made her way towards the center of the commotion.

"Let go of him this instant!" came her enraged order to the scene that greeted her. Fighting? In a school as well defined as this? Outrageous! She watched as the boy with purple hair hesitantly let go and stood up stiffly, the boy on the ground started to suck in air greedily making her frown.

"You will see go to the princ-" her voice started out strong and vicious but slowly faded out as the boy turned around and once his face was fully to her, the teacher had paled considerably.

"I will…what?" came Robert's calm demeanor back in place with no flaws. Enrique walked over and stood beside his friend that came to his defense. They may have fights and arguments but they were part of the crew, they were family. Family stick together. Besides, the fights and arguments were more for fun than anything else.

"I-I-I…everyone! Get back to your seats! That means you two also." than she stormed off. Shrugging indifferently, Enrique followed the taller boy as he already started to head back to their initial destination. Michael sat there about to piss his pants and most of the students looked at the backs of the new students curiously but with new fear in their eyes. They just made one of the strictest and scariest teachers in the whole school back down like a kicked puppy.

Review! Go Go GO! throws a shoe well this is the end of this chapter. Chapter 5 will be out very shortly. I'm having fun writing the latest chapters since it's just so different from the original. Well anyways…review! Ja!  
-PinkOopa-


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews.

**Warnings:** Um…there will be perverted stuff that teens associate themselves with daily. You know, jokes and stuff like that. Course language also! Lotta swearing.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 5:

"So you gonna to go meet up with your girl?" Lily asked conversationally as she caught up with Rei who had his last period class across from hers and they both walked out at the same time.

"Nah, she's in Kyoto right now. So I won't be seeing her until Christmas Break." he kept a cool face on but Lily could clearly hear the sadness in his voice. One of the things she was really good at, it was reading peoples emotions.

"Don't worry. It'll only be a couple more months until then." she smiled a small genuine smile as she said encouraging words to her new friend. They didn't really pay attention to the usual busy hallways since both have been avoided by other students like the plague. The students separated for them so Lily and Rei continued on their way right down the middle of the hall to the front doors of the school that leads to the parking lot.

"You know," Rei said thoughtfully and continued when she made a 'hmmm?' sound, "well it's seems like you smirk a lot. I've only seen you smile a few times and that's when we were talking about Mariah. Not that I mind."

She chuckled lightly and in an airy voice said, "Yeah, I'm a real sap for love. Though I had my share of heart-break but I find how you talk and react to simply your girlfriends name, it just brings back good times. More simpler times. I'm usually a smirk-er so you seeing me smile plus I only just met you today is pretty rare." Just to prove her point further she flashed him her trade mark smirk which made him smile at her warmly and laugh good-naturedly. Rei just felt so at ease with this new girl. It was weird, he only felt like he could express himself fully was with his girlfriend. Looking at the girl beside him from the corner of his eye, he felt a shiver run down his spin, she's gorgeous. Her body's fit and just the right kind of curvy along with her long flowing red hair and bright jade eyes, this girl's beautiful to the fullest extent of the word. 'WHAT THE FUCK! How can I be thinking about another girl like this! I have Mariah! I love her!...right?'

"Bye Rei!" Rei was pulled out of his thought as he realized that they reached the school doors.

"uh..see ya later Lily." He said quickly since she was giving him a funny look but then shrugged it off as nothing and made her way to the parking lot alone.

* * *

Destiny walked out of her last class of the day with Blaire as the golden eyed girl trailed behind her flicking her zippo open and close. This had been the most boring class out of all the classes. The teacher was scared shitless since the other teachers heard about killer students that set one of their own on fire. So the teacher was paranoid as a fucken deformed chicken walking into kfc.

"Des I needa grab my Cd player from my locker. I'll meet you at the car."

"Sure Bee. Hurry your arse up 'kay? Wait, don't you got detention?"

"Yea and your point is…" she cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"I'll meet you in the car." Destiny said laughing.

"Yabba." and with a salute the molten eyed girl headed down the other hall way towards her locker.

Destiny walked on with her thumbs hooked on her sleeve jackets still tied around her waist and silently regarded the other students. Guys were looking at her with lust or longing, girls looked at her with hate since rumors went flying as the 'new girls were whoring themselves to the BDs' but obviously they were jealous and bitter since it wasn't them that could suck dick or go so far as to have a conversation with them. But none have actually come up to one of the new students and voice their opinions since their crew's status was already set. They were one of the elite. They did not follow the rules. They did not wear what others were forced to wear and when one of them had gone so far as to set a teacher on fire and start a fight in school, all the teachers did was yell at them indirectly. They have the teacher faculty bowing down and spit shinning their shoes. But most importantly, they seemed to be acquainted with the Deadly Blades.

Destiny groaned, she just wanted to be plain. She didn't care about status and all that other bullshit. Her crew wasn't those kinda people that get hung up on materialistic shit since in the end it doesn't really make you happy. Sighing softly, she continued to head towards her black Celica GT and meet up with the rest of them with their different cars.

Destiny had her hand on the door handle when someone from the other side slammed it open with such force it caused the metal door frame to collide with Destiny's whole body knocking her off her feet and on her rear.

"Fuck…" she moaned as her ass started to throb in pain. Looking up to the culprit, it was none other than leader of the DB, Kai.

"Bastard." she spat out coldly as he remained standing there looking down at her with a tiny almost unnoticeable smirk but she saw it very clearly. Realizing he seemed to be content on just standing there, she swallowed the pain and schooled her face like many times to a blank and impassive one. Pulling herself up in a fluid motion even though inside she was screaming in immense pain, she shot an icy glare at Kai who had done nothing but watch her every movement. Brushing pass him since he still had the door open, she purposely hit her shoulder against his and continued walking towards the parking lot.

But just as she was about to take the first step down the paved stairs that lead up to the school doors he spoke with such indifference that it made her boil, "watch where your going next time, bitch." Spinning around so fast she was surprised she didn't get whip-lash but only a closed door greeted her. Seething with pent up rage, Destiny scowled darkly before haughtily walking away. She angrily walked over to where she and her friends parked their cars not giving a shit about anyone that was looking at her. Robert, Enrique, Lily, Ozuma, Kirby, Max, and Oliver were already at their spot waiting from Destiny and Blaire. Robert and Kirby sat in the lavender haired boy's silver Nissan Skyline GT with the windows all rolled down and Roberts arm lazily hanging out his driver's window. Enrique sat on the hood of his 'pimp-ing' black Cadillac with the beats of 'Move Bitch' by Ludacris booming from the sick sound system. Lily and Max in her red Celica GT talking about school and such. Ozuma and Oliver were leaning against their Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycles and were joking around with Enrique. When Destiny arrived she didn't return the greetings she received from the other nor did she answer her cousin when he called out to her. She just went straight to her black/blue 2-seater Alfa Spider 750 and before driving off she said, "wait for Blaire." Then she was gone.

"What the fuck was her problem?" Enrique asked no one in general.

"I dono, but I feel bad for whoever's there when shit hits the fan." Ozuma said and started his engine once he spotted Blaire coming towards them.

"Hey guys! Hey, where's Des?" Blaire looked around for her short raven haired friend.

"C'mon Bee, I'll tell you on the ride home." Enrique said as he slid off his car and motioned for her to get in.

The others pulled out of the student parking lot and drove home.

Ah okay that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be out very shortly. That's all I got to say. Ja ne!  
-PinkOopa-


	6. Chapter 6

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** It's weird, the first time I had this story up it already had around 80 reviews by now. Gah, oh well. Thanks for the reviews so far enjoy!

**Warnings:** Um…there will be perverted stuff that teens associate themselves with daily. You know, jokes and stuff like that. Course language also! Lotta swearing.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 6:

It was 9 p.m., everyone was glad their first day of school wasn't a total disaster.

There was a timid knock on a certain raven haired girl's black wooden door, "D-d-destiny?" came the timid call of Kirby on the outside. Destiny frowned at this since she would never want Kirby to be nervous around her, "come in." as she made no move to go open the door, content on staring up at her ceiling laying her king-sized black silk covered bed listening to blasted Linkin Park. The door opened slowly and two brown buns of hair popped in first followed by the gentle face of Kirby Grey. She's the only one that could calm down Destiny the most because of her peaceful nature.

"It's okay Kirby. I'm not mad anymore."

"okay." Entering her friends room fully, she always looked around out of habit, she regarded the pitch black walls with blue and silver lining, the black desk with a simple black laptop identical to the one she always carries with her in her bag, on the wall the computer table was against was full of silver stars with separate pictures of the members of the crew and friends. There were a couple of plain silver stars that haven't had pictures glued to them yet. There's a huge scroll of Cloud on his bike with his sword propped up on his shoulder hung on the other wall with other posters of anime or bands. The furniture was either black, blue, or silver arranged fashionably yet one wouldn't notice since it was buried under random clothes, cds, and books. The room was well let with different types of lighting set all around the room and once someone claps twice it all shuts off.

"I have the results of the info on the Deadly Blades."

"oh?" Destiny perked up immediately and rolled over on her tummy, grabbed the controller turning off her stereo. "so? Whatchu got for me?"

"Well," Kirby climbed up beside the other girl on the bed and lied down so they were both able to look at the laptop that was previously tucked under her arm. "The leader is named Kai Hiwatari, 18 years old like all the other members." She clicked a few buttons and a picture of the blue-haired boy popped up, "he's cold and heartless are the basic rumors about the guy. He never had a serious girlfriend or any girlfriend at that. He was living with his grandfather since his parents passed away when he was 6 but the grandfather died 2 years ago and now he lives in a mansion on 123 Richerson Drive alone with a few servants. He has collected his inheritance which can last him thru this life and the next.

"So basically he's filthy rich, living in a mansion alone and is the leader of a gang. Okay, next?"

"What's going on?" Max asked curiously as his and Oliver heads popped through the gape in door way as Oliver silently smiled as to not get lectured for not knocking., since that was rude and un-mannerly.

"Come in," but at the worried expressions on the two boys faces, the owner of the room added, "Don't fret I'm chillin. Tell the others to come too since Kirbs finished the 411 on the DB's"

"Oh sure!" Max said cheerfully and swung the door all the way open, exposing the rest of the crew with guilty faces and a murder glint within their eyes for Max's blood.

"Uh…we…were…um…on our way up to uh…see you!" Enrique rambled on nervously as he sent a death-glare to a sheepishly looking Max.

"Y-yeah! We just uh…got here!" Lily had an overly large grin on her face with a twitching left eye. Blaire and Robert stood at the back both looking down opposite ways in the hallway rocking back and forth on their heels trying to pull off the 'innocent' act. Well it was just Blaire doing the rocking while Robert just stood there with his hands jammed in his pockets.

"We…uh…heard someone having…erm…sex! So we came up to check it out!" Ozuma grinned with triumph for coming up with a 'good' excuse. Not noticing that that comment made him look like a total pervert.

"I knew you guys were out there for the last 20 minutes." Destiny said flatly, returning her attention back to the laptop. The others shrugged slowly and went to all sit on her bed to get a look at the screen and waited for Kirby to continue.

"Anyways," Kirby clicked the Enter button and up popped a picture of Tala "this is Tala Volkov, he's second in-command and my sources have found out that he lives with Kai ever since his parents divorced which was 1 year and 5 months ago. He is a master in manipulation and also has an inheritance but has to wait until he's 19 to collect it. It's huge but only about one quarter of what Kai has. He had a serious girlfriend, Sarah Bilte, for 2 years in grade 9 and 10 but she completely broke his heart, resulting in Tala becoming the biggest player ever."

"So, he's not a fidget that only thinks with his dick. Who would of thought?" said Destiny with a quirked eyebrow.

'His heart's scarred and jaded. I guess we do have something in-common.' Lily's thoughts of the red head was now placed in a new light but kept her mind's voice silent.

Kirby clicked the button once again and on the screen appeared Rei and a pink-haired girl with cat-like features hugging each other while smiling at the camera, "This, as we already know is Rei Kon. The girl is Mariah Chung, his 2 years and 3 months sweetheart. Rei is an only child. His father is Tai Kon which is the owner of a few hundred industries that manufacture cars all over the world. His mom is a lawyer currently in Seattle on an important case."

"So Kon is rich too eh?" Lily asked with a smirk as she leaned against the head board with her legs crossed at the ankles. Opting on shoving her earlier thoughts about a certain red head to the back of her mind, preferring to analyze them later while alone in the security of her own room.

"News flash, they're all rich. That's why they're the number one gang in the snobby private school." Blaire said as she sat beside Max on the furthest end of the large bed. They're facing away from each other, sitting cross-legged while leaning on each others back.

"A snobby private school we now also attend too." Oliver added his two cent as he lay on his tummy beside Kirby.

"Yeah, but we're different." came the almost automatic reply from all of the teens on one bed, except Robert who remained silent, sitting cross-legged idly stroking his cousins raven mane while she had her head in his lap.

"Moving on." said Enrique only listening with half an ear while laying on his side reading one of Destiny's many Mangas.

"Right, this is Tyson Granger. He has an older brother, Hitoshi, that is traveling to all the places money can take him. Not much to say about Tyson since he's either eating or goofing off. He's also pretty good in martial arts with living in a dojo and all, with his grandfather which owns plenty of prestigious Martial Art centers in Asia."

"Ian Ziltmas and Kenny Mendler grew up as neighbors and their family businesses had merged together 4 years ago and are now one of the top 10 most successful. Kenny is more on the geeky side and has a baby sister, Wendy, at the age of 1. He is also the one that they all look out for, like their little brother. Ian is an only child and has one of the worst attitudes since his parents were rarely home so he grew up neglected. He has a nasty streak being the biggest asshole in the school but he isn't always like this. When he's with Kenny's family who had treated him like their own son, he's actually well mannered with thank you and pleases, the works, that he can be like a second Oliver."

"Pansy." Destiny muttered bitterly. She didn't notice the look of sympathy in her cousin's eyes as he watched her close hers. She also didn't notice Ozuma's saddened orbs considering he also heard what she had said. He wanted to go over there and hug her until the pain went away but a slight shake of the head from Robert told him it wasn't a good idea.

"Um…who else is there?" Oliver asked breaking the sudden awkward silence since the rest seemed to feel the sudden tension in their small raven haired friend. Robert was still stroking her hair and gave a look to Kirby, tell her to continue with his chocolate brown orbs. He gazed into everyone else's eyes briefly, firmly getting the message across to all of them not to say anything.

"Yeah well, on to 'The Silent-Death duo' as they are more likely known as Spencer Mohonie had become withdrawn ever since he turned 14 just going in to grade 9. He is deadly and holds no remorse even if he screws you over in life. All he seems to care about is the gang and making a place for himself in society. His dad became a drunk after his mom passed away 6 years ago. They're basically living off the money the family business his great-great grandfather had started and are living comfortably-"

"Yeah…he sounds like your average bitchy punk but I kinda understand where he's coming from, even though there's money, it doesn't mean he's happy. When you feel like no one needs you…it's not a nice feeling. So wanting to make a place for him self in the world and to feel…needed…I'm just saying I get where he's coming from." it was said is a low almost whispered voice as the raven haired girl laid there resting on her cousin lap with closed eyes. Destiny had an indifferent mask on but the people in her room; the people that know her best. They heard it. They felt it. The sinking feeling of her pain rolled off the usually fierce vixen in waves, like pleasure in orgasmic ecstasy. She was sullen and uncharacteristically quiet. It was disturbingly depressing to see their friend like this but they knew from past experience that waiting it out and hoping that by the next day she would be back to normal was the best thing they could do for the girl.

Robert looked down at his almost vulnerable looking cousin but he knew better, even though the pain she may be feeling can make her seem like a hurt puppy, she is anything but. Her defenses are always up and enforced, even better then his. She may seem open and carefree in her own ways but she holds many of her true thoughts and feelings inside. For her and only her, he didn't care if he showed his true love for the girl, then at least she had one of her real family members show her something other than hate and jealousy. He tenderly caressed her pale cheek and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly. When she opened her brilliant violet eyes, clouding with confusion and brimmed with concealed hurt, the only answer she received was a rare genuine smile from her purple haired cousin.

No one uttered a word about the little show of affection that was shown, not even Enrique. Even he knew this was not a time to make jokes. The room was a ghostly quiet as all had their eyes on the raven haired girl, they all watched as she inhaled a big breath of air, briefly closed her eyes, re-opened them, and watched them shine with determination and love. She turned her head from one side to the next, regarded her friends scattered randomly on her bed and flashed them a smile.

"Thanks guys. I really needed that." and as instantly as it came, the heavy atmosphere was lifted with just one of her smiles.

"So who's next Kirbs?" as she sat up and sat cross-legged between her cousin and Ozuma, holding both their hands as they in return gave her much smaller hands a reassuring squeeze.

"There is the other one of the two Silent duos, Bryan Flinchet. Like Spencer, he's not much on words either. He has 2 older brothers, William and Zeek, that are running their fathers company since his father and mother are retired and on a cruise for the next 6 months. Bryan is the youngest of the Flinchet siblings and is basically compared and harshly criticized by his brother's achievements to his own by his parents."

"So he grew up bitter and angry but silently trying to improve so his parents give him something more on the lines of praise." Blaire said in a matter-of-fact tone and maneuvered herself so that she wasn't leaning against Max's back but laying down on her back with her hands acting as a pillow. Max was about to lean back, thinking that Blaire was still there but let out a 'whoa!' as he knocked the wind out of the blondes lungs from landing on her tummy.

"Gods Maxie! Your fricking heavy!" she shouted as she tried to push the laughing boy off of her. His whole body shook, tickling her sensitive spots and she ended up laughing with Max as well. Destiny got an evil idea and released herself from Robert and Ozuma that looked at her with question but once they saw that devious smirk they knew this had to be good. As all was watching Blaire and Max, Destiny crawled on all fours until she got to where Enrique was lazily laying and as sleek as a panther got up on her two feet, gave a little bounce on the mattress for more air and did a belly-flop right on Enrique.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm gonna kill you Des-TINY!" was all the other occupants of the room heard down the hall as the fairly winded boy chased after a laughing raven haired girl.

"ROBBY! OZZY!" came the loud laughing voice of Destiny from the first floor.

"NO FAIR! THEY'LL HURT ME! I WANT BODYGUARDS!" whined Enrique as he continued to get as much tickling done as possible before the other two come for his arse.

"IF YOU HURT HER ENRIQUE, YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" Ozuma charged out of the room with a smirk gracing his lips.

Robert basically waltz out of the room in a slow and leisured pace with his hands in his pocket. Max wanted in on the fun once Blaire pushed him off, so he grabbed one of Destiny's many black silk pillows and hit Lily smack in the face with it and bolted out the room.

"Max…if you wanted to die early than you could've just asked." Lily had a mischievous glint in her eyes once again and grabbed a pillow as she ran out the room she made sure she hit Kirby, Blaire, and Oliver all in the faces as well. Oliver gasped but then started laughing as he too picked up a pillow and headed downstairs where all the screams and laughter was heard. Blaire and Kirby smiled at one another, grabbed a pillow, and the hunt was on!

End, next chapter will be out shortly. Ja ne!

-PinkOopa-


	7. Chapter 7

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Okay two updates since it was already done. I would love to thank blvd, and iaintnohollabackgirl and loz and so many others that have been there for me and reviewed constantly consistently. You're the ones that keep this story going. This ones for you, cheers!

**Warnings:** Um…there will be perverted stuff that teens associate themselves with daily. You know, jokes and stuff like that. Course language also! Lotta swearing.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 7: (this is happening the same time as the last chapters with Destiny and all. It's just now we're reading from Deadly Blades point of view)

The fairly large roomwas decorated with class and style, in a theme of blacks and different shades of reds with silver linings. The furthest side of the roomheld a plasma T.V. situated within the middle of the wall that was coated with a fuzzy off-black material making it soft to the touch. Shelves around the television that looked like they were simply scalped into the wall were packed with the essential macho guy home-theater equipment. From the corner on the right had a full mini-bar lined with red neon lights above the nameless bartender and below outlining where the black counter meets the rich maroon carpet. On the opposite wall to the bar are were 4 empty metal cages with steel floor to ceiling poles in the center of each cage with red tinted spot lights shinning from above. Lastly, was the wall where the tinted black door was, the whole wall was made of pitch black tinted bullet-proof glass that permitted the people from the inside of the room to see out but not vice versa. They were able to see the jam packed night club full of heated bodies on the dance floor, the ones trying to get laid by picking up another at one of the 5 much larger bars, and the raised platform where the D.J spun his hypnotizing beats that made the sea of bodies move together erotically with a sensual grace only the atmosphere of the well-known exclusive club provided.

The door swung open breaking the much more calmer feel with blasting beats of techno, making the room vibrate with the mere force of the clubs highly exquisite sound system, the door moved to close again, flashing the golden plate reading 'V.I.P. ONLY' the music tuned down until it came to a complete silence as the door closed with a 'click'.

"Oi!" Tyson jumped over the back of the deep red velvet couch squeezing in between Rei and Ian until they were forced to make room for him. The tear-drop shaped glass table held 8 glasses of different drinks was surrounded with large, long, comfy, red couches. With a cheesy grin the forever blue cap wearing boy snatched up a glass of neon blue liquid and said in a childish voice, "So what's going on? Why am I in here rather than out there on the dance floor shaking my boo-tay? That's what Mystic is for ya know."

"Dude, we're here every fucken night chill your nuts for a bit." Tala flicked Tyson in the forehead when he leaned forward from his seat beside the Silent Duo to grab his drink and downed it in one gulp. "Another rum and coke." he said to the bartender with his glass in the air only occupied with two square ice cubes.

"No. You had enough, that was your third one." Kai spoke firmly as he kept his eyes closed, one gloved hand lazily resting across his leg that was in the air braced by the ankle propped up on his other knee. The other hand was limp, hanging off the couch with a glass of whisky; his fingers encircled the rim of the glass keeping it from shattering on the floor. He was sitting beside a laptop named 'Dizzy' as the younger Deadly Blade member was sitting cross-legged on the other side of the couch typing away on the computer with a black head-set on, speaking into it but no one else understood what he was saying, it was like Kenny was speaking a different language.

"You know that I'm not even closed to being buzzed and far, far from being hammered." Tala retorted with a scowl but called for a virgin coke instead.

"So what's this all bout? I would prefer to be out there getting it on with a sexy mama rather than sittin' here doing nothing. We don't even have the T.V on or playing cards or a drinking game-" Ian backed up Tyson, both nodding vigorously.

"The show girls aren't even dancing in the cages or better yet their not here handing out lap-dances." Tyson added in as Ian nodded with an unsatisfied frown.

Rei laughed with a twitching left eye, leaned over on his side and…

"Ow! Rei! Why the fuck did you hit me in the head for?" Tyson and Ian yelled simultaneously, nursing the twin lumps on their heads.

"I wanted to hear the hollow sound it makes again." The Chinese boy said easily as he grinned at the boys and grabbed his glass of mountain dew.

"Why you-"

"Enough, we don't have time for this." Tyson was just about to jump Rei but Kai's voice had stopped him, just as it had stopped everyone in what they were doing and gave their full attention to the blue haired boy.

"Kenny." Kai's command was crystal clear in the way he said the name of the boy.

"Yow! Destroyers, I have to go. Sorry Komodo, I'll scrim with you later. Yeah, Sphinx's counter strike server is really laggy, next time I'll be admin. I really gotta go though. Bye." Kenny said this all quickly and after a few button pressings, he pushed the head set down so they hung around his neck.

"Affirmative. I mean, okay, so I finished the background check on the NB's" Kenny stated starting up a data-base program he designed himself. The others moved their drinks to one side of the table, making room for Kenny's laptop, the brown mop of hair flopped carelessly as the boy slid down leaning against the side of the couch sitting on the plush carpet. The others crowded around the talking laptop and greeted Dizzy with a 'wud up,' the computer in return said each of the member's names, scanning the pitch and tone of the voice to identify the speaker.

"The who?" Rei asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"N.B. stands for the New Breed. Destiny Moon's gang. I call them the NB's for short since they are no longer an official gang but a family of friends. The gang's official nameis Assassination Bladers and that's exactly what they did and they did it well with deadly precision. They had originated from Fabling City, a smaller city in Japan but the crime rate had sky-rocketed for the past 4 years, surpassing even our own. 4 years ago was when the gang was formed with a total of 21 members. The leader was Quincy Moon-"

"Who is he to short stuff?" Kai interrupted, surprising the other guys but he played it off like he didn't notice.

"He's Destiny's older brother."

"So that's where that tone of voice came from today. The one she used at lunch time, she's the rightful leader after her brother. So obviously she would get training and learn the ways of a ruler." said with Tala as he was hit with realization to the certain ranks he was messing around with today.

"But the gang had dismantled a few months ago ever since her brother Q, which is his nick name, had been in a coma for 1 year and 10 months now from 3 gun shot wounds. The details as to how and why was covered up, but rumors are that it was a major gang brawl. It was said that Q took the numerous slashes of 5 poisoned blades for his sister by shielding her with his body before he was gunned down causing the body to go into shock and then fall into a comatose state. The rival gang was annihilated of course but not without a price. 4 of their members were killed."

"Why did they break apart rather than letting her be the leader?" asked Tyson.

Ian was the one to answer, "Probably because she was too weak to lead."

"Maybe or maybe not. Details are still shady. They gang got on with Destiny fine but it was her that chose to resigned. But her parents are another story, they never really liked Destiny since she was born a girl, and girls weren't aloud to inherit the company so after they found out Q was in a coma they blamed it all on her. She was always shunned by her parents. Even though she's part of the richest family in the world, she was never granted any money, it was only when she needed to look good in corporate get-togethers was when she was aloud to wear gowns and such. She basically grew up poor before her brother was able to convince his parents that either they leave her alone since he had enough money to spend on her or he would reject his position in the company. But during all of this she would constantly get in trouble in school and authorities, joining real tough do-or-die gangs and her skills as a gangster were sharpened to a whole new lever. But she was pulled into her brothers so he could look after her since he saw that she was turning cold and ruthless and he didn't want that of his little baby sister, she used to be happy. Her life seemed to be looking up for her after she joined Assassination Bladers before the accident with her brother, then everything went down hill." Kenny said a few commands to Dizzy who replied with a 'Roger.' Mini cut-outs of different newspapers strips filled the screen rapidly as Dizzy kept pulling all articles for one certain day but the one thing they had in-common was that in each bold headline, somewhere but always there was the family name 'Moon'.

"Dizzy, pull the Fabling Times on July 1, 2004." There, right on the front page was a picture of Destiny with short black hair in a flowing white gown, her head off to one side as her back was arched backwards and her arms outstretched. An older man with black hair and deep purple eyes in an obvious expensive black Armani suit had one of his hands in the air like he was instructing an army. The headline read in big bold letters, 'Mr. Kevin Moon shockingly disowns his own daughter, Miss Destiny Moon, at the Moon's Corp. Holiday Banquet.'

"That was her father back-handing Destiny in front of the whole company? And kicked her out of the family while her brother is in a fucking coma!" Rei asked with horror, unable to grasp the facts that a father can disown their own child when they were the one at fault. There was a heavy silence in the air with only the soft tunes of a piano in the background from the stereo, everyone was deep in thought with this new information.

"That's what money can do to you." Kai's schooled his voice to be indifferent, his spoken words broke the silence while he placed his glass on the table, removing his leg from his knee, and leaned forward so his elbows aligned with his knees as his clasped hands rested gently on his lips. He gave Kenny a slight nod for the boy to continue and he did,

"Since her brother isn't there to protect her, she was disowned from the family and currently, Destiny lives at Robert Isolvolkie's mansion, Robert is Destiny's second cousin from her mom's side. Robert was attending the same boarding school with Destiny back in Fabling City, he was also the right hand man to the gang. Details are still foggy since the gang did an almost impossible task of covering up most of the details but it seems that Robert had gotten permission to come back here to live in one of the many compounds the Isolvolkies and Moons own all over the world. They are all living in the mansion."

"All? Meaning, all nine of them from school today?" asked Tyson with both eyebrows raised.

"Yes, all nine of them. Dizzy, pull up Robert Isolvolkie's file." A picture of the purple hair boy popped up on the screen. "This is the official leader of the New Breeds-"

"Didn't you say that the shorty was the leader?" asked Tala.

"Yes I did, she logically is. But she had resigned from the position also. She is the right hand man, excuse me, woman." the brown haired boy further explained but knew what was to come next.

"What? Then why isn't she second-in command like Tala if she isn't leader?" Ian asked curiously.

"She wants no position in where she has any high authority." came the deep voice of Bryan, speaking for the first time that night.

"Hey!" came the insulted sounding reply of Rei as he too is a right hand man.

"She's weak." Ian said again. Kai was processing all this information with a poker face, seemingly unaffected but inside he was. 'She's not weak. She's scared.' were Kai's unvoiced thoughts. Spencer remained silently listening, fingering his switch-blade and intensely looking at the screen of the laptop.

"I didn't mean it like that Kon and you know it." Bryan said with a side-glance to the raven haired boy.

"Yea yea, no one respects the right hand man." Rei said jokingly with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"You know we luv ya man!" Tyson and Ian both jumped the Chinese boy, rolling off the couch laughing.

"Alright! Just get your fat butts out of my face. Jeez, anyone ever hear of a shower?" the raven haired boy laughed good-naturedly and gave both the boys nooggies at the same time. Once things were calm again, Kenny continued after clearing his throat.

"Robert is 18 years old like most of them, he already has a place set to be one of the C.E.O's in the Moon Corporations when ever he decides he's finished with his schooling. He has one older sister at the age of 29 that resides in Europe with her family. His mom, since his father had passed away when he was 4, is one of the 4 main share holders in the Moon Corp., it seems that ever since the Destiny incidence there has been a family feud. His mom and half their relatives, side with Destiny, as the other half are afraid of Destiny's parents since they work under them so are basically against the girl. Robert will kill you, literally, if you mess with his cousin. I hacked into police records and found that he was arrested for assault of a Lee Xui for trying to hook up with his cousin, without her permission. But he was bailed out in a few hours and was let off with a warning."

"Damn…" 'Lee you idiot!' Rei shook his head lightly with a frown marring his handsome features. The other boys now, looked interested as Tyson, Tala, and Ian were practically off their seats listening in anticipation.

"So moving from the Moon's to the Reveene siblings, Blaire and Oliver Reveene." Kenny commanded Dizzy and up popped a picture of the blonde haired girl with her green haired brother in a head-lock. "these two are two out of 6 kids. Their parents are both Presidents of very high class Enterprises. There is enough money to go around with the large family and asking to come down here to Viclion with some friends was like asking for a new BMW. Simple. Oliver is a junior while Blaire is one year older than him, he has been in many competitions in French cuisine and took home first place, every time. Quiet the cook. Blaire is in to the arts, what I found interesting is that she has a school record higher was higher than Ian's."

"WHAT!" Tala yelled with disbelief , "someone who beat Ian in getting in trouble! Did_ I_ suddenly become gay? Did Tyson stop _paying_ girls to get laid! Did Rei lose his _cellphone_! Is Spencer now _black_! Bryan a _cross-dresser_! What has this world come too!"

"Alright Tala, no more alcohol for you." Rei laughed along with Tala after the red heads little over-dramatic outburst.

"I do not pay girls to do the erotic monkey-mattress dances with me!" Tyson yelled with a bubble face and a pout.

"Blaire has a habit of setting things on fire. She just loves her Zippos. She is listed in the site to have the largest lighter collection. Dizzy, pull up Ozuma Tisamatta. This my friends, is the second in command for the New Breeds if they were to be an official gang. He is also a senior, only child. His parents owns most of the main-stream 5-star hotels in Japan and America, there are also some in Europe and all over Asia. He was living alone back in Fabling city with servants at his exposal so moving down with Destiny wasn't a big deal. Ozuma and Destiny also have a history together, they had dated for a long awhile but had a mutual separation-"

"I hate the kid already." Tala sneered as he leaned back into the comfy cushions and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why?" Kenny asked as he looked up from the computer to face his red haired friend.

"Me too." Kai said with narrowed sharp crimson eyes as he too crossed his arms in front of his chest after he placed his glass on the table. The others looked confused and surprised that Kai had even responded.

"They see her as Forbidden Fruit." The ever so observative Spencer said, flicking his switch blade once again, "she isn't one of the bimbos that will romp with anything even Tyson and Ian," causing 'Hey!'s from the two said boys, "she is at a rank that rivals their own. In Tala's case, higher. Ozuma-kid had her already, making her seem like sloppy seconds. He had, what they weren't able to get yet. That. Ticks. Them. Off."

"Just keep going Kenny and get this finished." Kai commanded, completely recovered from the momentary relapse. His impassive face back in place with no flaws.

"Right, this is Max Tate. His mom is a famous scientist and father owns several stores. He was going through some tough times once he found out his parents were getting a divorce but Ozuma helped him through it. Now they're best friends. So when he found out Ozuma was moving here, he came down as well. His parents transfer loads of money into his bank account every week and if they need to contact him they send an instant-message to a laptop that is always with one of them."

"Dizzy, pull up the trio-pic." The screen was filled to the rim by a large photo of Kirby sitting cross-legged on a black bed with Lily stretched at the length of the bed with a propped up elbow, her hand bracing her head. Then there was Destiny with shoulder length pure jet black tresses at the back, she was hugging Kirby from behind with one arm around the girls neck and the other in a peace sign. The three girls were smiled broadly at the camera.

"These are two of Destiny's closes friends, along with the other girl, Blaire. Lily Chan, the one with red hair and Kirby Grey the one with the two buns. They were on the same airplane that crashed, leaving only 14 survivors; the pair of parents weren't one of them. They were only 5 years old at the time, going on a vacation to Cuba. The two had been put under the care of relatives that seemingly only wanted them until the collected what their parents had left them. They were shipped to a boarding school in Fabling City and found each other again, they joined the Assassination Bladers together and are just waiting for their 19 birthdays to come around since they have a huge chuck of inheritance to claim. Lily, according to hospital files had tried to commit suicide at the age of 14, suffering from severe depression. But Destiny's older brother had taken her under his wing and helped her get better. Kirby was a mute, only typing on a laptop as the only form of communication but change once she felt accepted. Destiny and her brother accepted the two girls with open-arms and they have this brother-sisters bond between them. They chose to move down here with Destiny to be close to their friend but their relatives weren't so happy about that. Well, that's the 411 on the New Breeds."

"So what are we going to do about them?" Tala asked Kai with a serious expression on his face. The only answer he got was a grunt as the blue haired boy closed his eyes. Tala wasn't really expected an answer, he knew this was a lot of info to take in but needed to voice the question to the others as well. When they had formed a gang, the only things they had dealt with were wanna-be gangs or rival gangs that were at a lower caliber than them. But this, they couldn't let these new kids to take over what is theirs but on the other hand they aren't a real gang. They haven't done anything to seem like they wanted to go against them but they had showed up on the first day already breaking the rules. The other students and teachers feared them. But they seemed to only want a fresh start. One problem was, they were trained as elite members and did not fear the Deadly Blades like everyone else so bullying them to submission would not be an option.

"Let's bounce." Kai got up, threw his jacket over his shoulder and exited the club without another word. The others followed suit, all lost in their own thoughts.

End. Oh and for the reviewer that asked if Spencer and Bryan are gonna get bigger parts...-drum roll-...they are! well as big asI'mable to give them.I'm almost done putting up what I already had up on the site before so I could start uploading the new chapters that had turned this story in a whole new direction. Review please. Next chapter will be out shortly, ja!  
-PinkOopa-


	8. Chapter 8

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** ...a lot of things are happening which is really taking a toll on my patients but i managed to update...

**Warnings:** Swearing! A lot of cussing. Please take note of the rating of this story since there is sexual reference in some places. There's a mild lemony-goodness in this chapter. It's in the dream! So if you don't want to read then just skip the dream part!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 8:

"Miss Reveene, where were you after school? I had clearly stated that you are to serve detention every day after school for the next month." Ms. Doubo, Ozuma and Blaires homeroom teacher, said sternly, refusing to show any fear in front of the blonde girl and stood in a pose that all her other students would sweat balls from. She also stared down the girl, intending to intimidate the molten eyed girl with a glare that made even teachers crumble.

"Meh." Blaire let out with a bored expression and decided to paint her finger nails with white-out, she didn't even spare a glance at the angered woman. Ozuma sat beside her, who wore a smirk on his firm pink lips and continued to twirl his rip-cord between two fingers. The class had remained silent and watched with sympathetic faces as the new student was about to get her ass chewed by one of all the strict teachers of Viclion Private School.

"Excuse me! Ms. Reveene, you are new to this school but that is no excuse to this show of disrespect. Now, you will serve a double detention after school to make up from the one you missed yesterday. Is that clear?" she put her hands up on her hips and pursed her lips together.

"Yes."

"Good now-"

"No, you don't understand." Blaire extended her hand and gently blew on her wet fingernails. The teacher was just turning around to strut to the front of the class but turned slowly back to face Blaire, with a scowl that only got deeper as her student continued to speak, "yes, you have made it clear. So clear that I can still literally wipe it off my face. But now let me make this _clear_, don't expect me in detention hall, ever. You'll just be wasting a shit load of time. Respect is for those who have earned it, not just by those that yell bullshit orders around like a military sergeant with a stick so far up her ass that when she sits, it scraps against her kidney." Blaire glared at the teacher with a challenge in her golden eyes, challenging her to try and counter that, Ozuma started to chuckle beside her, feeling the vibrations as she let her head fall on his shoulder and gazed mock-innocently up at the teacher with a smirk. Ms. Doubo was standing shock still with disbelief showing on her face but then went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Ms. Reveene, to the principals office now!" She screeched as her long dainty finger pointed to the door. Ozuma let out a snort and shook his head from left to right. "Mister Tisamatta, you too!"

"What! I didn't do anything!" he shouted and sent a mild glare at Blaire for getting him in trouble which she returned with a sheepish grin.

But the teacher didn't seem to be listening anymore, standing there with her finger pointed to the door and other hand on her hip. Blaire got up like it was no big deal and in a leisured pace, gathered her books to stuff in her bag. Flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, she looked over at Ozuma who is standing with his back pack on and was still fingering his rip-cord. Blaire and Ozuma walked towards the door which was where Mrs. Doubo was standing watching intently at the two rebels that dared to defy her. But what she didn't expect was for the blonde one to pull something out of her pocket, a zippo (lighter), flick the steel cap open, run her thumb against the small textured iron wheel, efficiently creating a large yellow, orange, and blue flame. All of this happened in a well practiced and fluid motion that once the flame was ignited, flashes of her hair on fire was all she saw in her mind, causing her reaction which was to scream and dive under the desks of the first row, head first. The class erupted to laughter as the two new students continued to walk down the hall towards the office with satisfied smirks of revenge.

Mr. Liven was putting up sheets of over-heads for the class to copy out for over half hour now, and only one word described how the last half hour has been, "this is so boooooring." Lily moaned as twirled her hair around her fingers and stared blankly at the back of Kirby's two hair bun-ed head with nothing better to do. She sat beside Rei who had fallen asleep using his arms as a pillow. He was purring every so often and would mutter his girlfriend's name then giggle.

"Urgh, if he starts growling and cums all over himself, I am so going to make fun of him. Damn guys and their perverted wet dreams." Lily muttered under her breath and looked over at Tala, he was sitting there looking at something no one else can see, in other words, spacing out. She looked at the other boys; Spencer and Byran were copying down the notes, Ian and Tyson were arm wresting, Kai was sitting in his seat with his normal 'Kai-pose' (closed eyes, one leg over the other, arms crossed in front of his chest) and Kenny was on his laptop typing away.

"Destiny," the computer wiz-ette spoke softly as she poked her friend with a finger. Destiny had her head down, using her arm as an impromptu pillow and drool running down from her mouth on to a piece of notebook paper. "Destiny." Another poke. She wanted to let the violet eyed girl sleep some more since she didn't have a good sleep last night being slightly grumpy this morning but she need to give her this message. Kirby defiantly didn't want to be the one to wake her up because on top of not having a good sleep Destiny had a run in with the leader of DB which pissed her off even more than it should have…

-Flashback-

"This shit doesn't open! Open, you stupid locker!" Destiny had entered the lock's combination but the door seemed to be jammed shut. She had been yanking at the pale green metal door for what seemed like hours but really for 5 minutes. The others were probably sitting in class waiting for her or had other classes to attend to.

"Hey baby, a beauty like you shouldn't strain yourself." a deep voice whispered in her ear, she could feel the heat from his breath which sent a disgusted shiver down her spine, an arm snaked it's way around her slim waist, making her stiffen at the unwanted touch, and pulled her against his muscular body. He was one of the few that didn't follow the student's silent code; Know your role. Deadly Blades and now New Breeds were above everyone else so you have to just respect that.

"Remove that appendage from my being or I'll remove it from yours." as she narrowed her now stormy dark purple eyes at the tall guy with black spiked hair and a cocky grin on his face.

"Now, now, a little feisty aren't we-"

"Gibson, leave." Kai's dismissive voice was calm and cool as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets casually. The halls were still littered with students some walking but their head was turned towards the pair.

"Fuck off Hiwatari. This doesn't concern you." Gibson said angrily as he tightened his hold on the girl.

"She's out of your league. Now leave." Kai growled the last word as he took a step closer, crimson eyes ablaze as the other boy still had his hands on her, the insolent whelp will be punished for this later.

"Che. Fuck this." Destiny had enough of the guys talking like she wasn't even there, she can handle herself, she hadn't grown up in one of the toughest neighborhoods without picking up a few tricks to stay alive. Taking hold of the arm firmly placed on her hip, she turned her body so now his arm was in front instead of behind her, she used her other hand to grab his neck and smash his head into the locker beside hers, hearing a satisfying crack.

"Bitch." Gibson snarled and was about to lung at her but Kai stepped in with narrowed red orbs and shielded her from his view. Now he wasn't stupid, he knew if he and Kai fought that he would lose, badly. So with a glare at the two toned haired boy, he slowly backed away holding his bleeding nose until he got far enough and then sprinted down another hallway.

"I didn't need your help." Destiny said as he turned around to face her, but had to look down since she only reached his chin. Her only reply was a careless grunt. Crimson met a now pale violet as the storm settled. Her eyes were the first thing that caught his attention; they're always so expressive and always betray her true feelings. Windows to the soul. How cliché. They locked gazes and seemed to be pulled into each others depth unable to look away. Kai was first to regain his composure, berating himself for doing something so sappy that he believed to be only seen in movies and soap operas. He hit her locker quick and hard with his fist, there was a click and the locker sprang open like it was never stuck with fricken super glue in the first place.

"Then be grateful for my assistance." he said smoothly as he side-stepped and was about to start walking away but her sharp tone stopped him.

"You arrogant bastard! I could've handled him, so don't expect a thank you with me throwing myself at your feet. I'm not one of your whores." She yelled and poked him in the chest with a black painted nail.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he grabbed her hand, easily covering it with his much larger one, Kai was ignoring the waves of electricity going up and down his spine. Her small hands were so soft and fit so perfectly in his, feeling her shiver made him inwardly smirk but slowly brought her hands down to her side before completely letting go.

"What? Cuz you're out of my league?" she said with bitter sarcasm and a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes." he said like it the most obvious thing and walked way.

-End of Flashback-

"Destiny, wake up" Kirby kept poking her and calling out to her softly but with no success, she only caused the girl to mumble something and then re-adjust herself to a more comfy position and effectively resuming her deep slumber.

"uhnnnn….mmmmm," the teens around Destiny all looked at her sleeping form hunched over on her desk with a weird expression on their faces since the girl was making some _pretty_ interesting noises. Kai gritted his teeth from his seat in the other aisle on the right to her and one row behind, her moans were driving him mad since his imagination was working overtime to fill in the missing movie as to what he was doing to her to force her to produce those passion fill moans. The only thing missing was her screaming his name in mind numbing ecstasy. Ah fuck, great now he was sporting a very large, very hard, throbbing hard-on that was confined in ever tightening black slacks.

'I wonder what she's dreaming of…' Kai thought as his crimson gaze remained fixed on her, his hands clenched together tightly, he didn't know how much more he could take of this, little did he know…Destiny was going through the same ordeal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.--ripple effect-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She saw him sitting there in all his glory.

Blue two tone hair mused and spiky.

His deep crimson orbs were fixed on the lines in "How to Beyblade Without Killing Your Opponent".

The novel alone was worn and falling apart from the constant use.

It was his favorite book.

The pages had creases from where he bent the edges used as book marks.

His refine facial features were calm and relaxed with twin blue shark fins marred both sides of his cheeks.

A stub in his left ear with a silver hoop pieced on the upper area of the same ear shined brightly against the morning sun.

He was sitting in the first class compartment of a train to Tokyo.

It was his private section where he sought solitude and peace.

He wore a pair of loose black sweat pants and a white wife beater.

His bare well-toned arm muscles rippled every time he turned the page.

There's a vine like tattoo on his right arm that went around like a ring on his bicep.

The white top clung to his muscular body loosely but one can clearly see the six pack of abs under the shirt.

Simple, comfy clothes never looked as appealing as it did now.

Knocking softly, she entered his section, pushing a cart full of varieties of drinks and food.

He glanced up at the service girl with indifference and in one fluid motion, folded the edge of his page, closed the book, and placed it on the small coffee table.

"What would you like for breakfast sir?" the girl kept her head bowed with her hair covering her face.

Her voice was heavenly; so soft and gentle.

She had called him sir when she seemed no younger than 18 the same age as himself.

But he was rich.

He was isolated.

He was alone.

Halting the pity-party, he regains his composure and regarded the girl with a second glance.

She was petite.

About a head shorter than himself but he was a little taller than average.

She has long silky black hair that was dyed red at the tips.

She wasn't gorgeous but wasn't ugly either.

She held a beauty that was simply her own.

The black pants and white blouse she wore showed her curves but didn't do them justice.

"What do you have?" his voice was smooth and calm. His eyes tried to get a glimpse of her face but her hair was preventing any clear view.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, french toast, sausages, and fruit salads. There is also a choice of orange juice, coffee, or tea." She spoke while looking down at her shoes.

Frowning slightly he said, "why do you not look at me while speaking.? Let me see your face."

"I'm sorry but I really prefer not too. So what would like for breakfast?" she asked again.

He could clearly hear the hidden fierceness of her voice she so carefully trained herself not to show. She was gentle when she needed to be but could hold her own ground if it was necessary.

"What's your name?" he remained calm but his eyes betrayed the slight interest this girl has ignited within him.

"Look, if you don't want anything to eat than please would you tell me so? I have other people to attend to." The girl looked away, out the glass door which she had just come through only moments ago.

"Why do you act the way you do towards me? Am I that unworthy of your acknowledgment?" he asked quietly.

He seemed so small.

So vulnerable.

His voice seemed so uncertain.

Sighing softly almost inaudibly but he had heard it in his quiet section. She raised her hands slowly from there spot on the cart's handle and almost seductively but not purposely she brushed her raven tresses back and behind her ears. Turning fully towards the other, she raised her head and their eyes met for the first time.

A soft gasp escaped from his light pink lips that were slightly parted in anticipation but he could hold back the surprised intake of breath.

Time seemed to freeze when scarlet colored eyes met pale purple orbs. She has a pale complexion compared to his slightly tanned one. Her almond shaped eyes wore dark black eyeliner and light purple eye shadow. Her full lips were coated with light pink lip gloss.

Beautiful was the only coherent thought that registered in his mind.

"My name's Destiny Moon."

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Are you happy now? So would you please tell me what you would like for breakfast so that I may get on with my other duties?"

"Uh…yeah…yes. I would like bacon and eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice." He mumbled absently as his gaze seemed to be trying to remember every inch of her face.

"Alright." She fixed his order on a plate and set it on the small dinner table on the other end of the room. She walked back, making sure she looked anywhere other than where the man that had she had once despised sat.

She always held a great dislike towards people like him.

Just because they had a lot of money, they think they can do whatever they please.

Regardless of others feelings.

Gritting her teeth she brushed back her hair so it was once again covering her face.

'How can I be so stupid as to forget who this is! He's rich and snobby! He doesn't care who you are!' the girl chided herself mentally.

His trance was broken when the girl once again covered the beauty of her face from him.

He was disappointed but trained his face to show indifference.

She seemed to have a negative outlook on him.

Yet he has never met this girl in his life.

So that can only mean she was one of those many people that chose to judge him from his wealth.

It wasn't his per say but his families.

"I thought you might have been different from the others." he said quietly almost with hints of sadness.

"What?" her head snapped up and around to face him in a matter of seconds.

What did this boy mean by what he just said?

"You don't like me because I'm rich."

It was a simple statement.

But his voice was cold and bitter.

His dark crimson eyes now so dark it was black.

But his face remained impassive and blank.

This made her angry.

So angry she walked over to where he sat with her hands on her slender hips and full lips in a tight line.

This guy had some nerve!

Making accusations that was put so bluntly.

Well…they were right.

But that didn't matter now.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Putting words in my mouth like you have a right to speak for me. You don't know how I feel, towards you or anyone at that."

She towered over him and her voice was barely contained fury.

Not liking being looked down upon, he stood fluidly.

They were close.

Invading personal space close.

So close that her small but curvy frame was pressed firmly against his hard and muscular form.

She refused to move away since it would seem like she was backing down.

He refused to move since he was simply trapped between her and the chair he was previously sitting on.

She had to look up since he towered over her.

She barely reached his chin.

"Am I wrong?" his voice was in a soft whisper and his warm breath caressed her face making her breath hitch.

"…no." she whispered breathlessly as she searched his dark orbs.

Like a little kid, she tired to look at both eyes at the same time making her own beautiful violet orbs move back and forth rapidly.

Her mouth was pouty and was screaming to be caressed, sucked, and licked.

Moving on impulse, he closed the little space between his and her lips with more intensity than he intended.

She tasted sweet and her lips were so soft it made his toes curl.

She didn't know how to respond.

Her mind was telling her to push him away and stomp on his sorry ass.

But her body reacted on its own and pressed more into him than she already was, molding their bodies together.

Her arms slid up his hard chest and wound around his neck.

Groaning as he felt her pushed against his hardening erection, he slid his hands down her frame and settled them on her slim waist.

Licking her lips, she complied as she opened her mouth allowing him entrance.

Diving in greedily, his tongue explored her hot cavern as his and her tongue moved against each other teasingly.

Moaning softly, her knees were feeling like jelly and gave out under her causing them to tumble on the cushioned one-sitter.

He sat with her sitting in his lap straddling his waist.

They pulled apart for some much needed oxygen and once again their eyes locked.

"…we-we can…stop if you…want." he said breathlessly but wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted also.

"…I-I…don't…want too." She blushed prettily and avoided his eyes.

A small smile graced his features as he sensually trailed his fingers lightly up from her waist to her face causing the beauty to involuntarily shiver.

He grasped her chin lightly but firmly and turned her face towards him so they were once again facing.

He smiled at her with no hesitation and licked her sweet lips playfully making her giggle.

Then a mischievous smirk marred her face which made him want to claim those full lips once again but groan as she started to wiggle brushing frequently against his member.

"stop." he whispered huskily as his hands went back to her hips and stopped her movements.

"huh? Stop what?" she asked in mock innocent but her smirk gave it all away.

Not being able to contain the urge anymore he grinded his hard member into her sex which caused her to grasp in ecstasy,

Using the opportunity his tongue dove back into her hot mouth as he continued to grind against her creating delicious friction.

Her hands moved up his chest, pass his broad shoulders and gripped the back of the chair.

Using it as leverage, she met each of his thrust that were growing more harsh and desperate.

One of his hands remained firmly gripping her hip as the other moved up and cupped one of her ample breast.

She arched her back into his caress as they finally broke apart from their passionate kiss as he started to trail hot open mouth kisses down her pale neck.

Not liking that fact that he seemed to know when and how everything was done.

She was never one to be dominated over so easily.

So she grabbed both his hands that were running free over her body and placed them on the cushioned arm rests.

She was met by confused and curious eyes but he only received a saucy smirk.

"No more touching until I say, ne?" she whispered in his ear, feeling a satisfying shudder.

She had to replace his hands back on the arm rest once they gripped her waist again.

His eyes widened but he succumbed to her rule though not sure how long he would last without touching the cunning little vixen.

He stifled a groan when she slid her curvaceous body down his, feeling his member harden even more so than it already was.

He looked down at the raven haired beauty with half lidded lust filled eyes,

She was down on her knees and reached up grasping his shirt, pulling him forward with force.

She kissed him with an intensity and skill he never experienced before that made his mind swirl.

She boldly slipped her tongue in his mouth and met his,

There was no battle for dominance only the pleasurable intimate strokes of their soft tongues as they erotically danced the dance of tongues.

When she knew he was currently occupied, her nimble fingers made quick work of his pants by sliding them down enough to slip out his steel hard cock.

His eyes snapped opened once he felt a warm sensation around his pulsating heated flesh.

Breaking the kiss and looking down he saw the girl's devious intentions which had him now promptly sprouting pre-cum.

"Unnnnnnnh…" was all he could get out before his eyes slid shut as he thrust further into her hot mouth that now fully sheathed him.

His hands wanted to touch her all over but he kept them busy by gripping the cushion tightly.

Her hands slid his pants the rest of the way down since his body was practically off the couch,

Once those were pooled down by his ankles she pushed him back down and gave slow sucks while running her tongue up the velvety slit before going back down.

It was a torturous pace and he knew she was just teasing him.

It was painful pleasure and was slowly driving him over the edge.

His eyes opened slowly as her soft hands held his much bigger ones with care, her touch was almost timid and uncertain.

He would have called her shy if she wasn't on her knees between his legs sucking him off.

Her hands moved his to both her ample breast which he caught on as a signal to touch her.

He gave a squeeze and started to massage her mounds that overfilled his palms extracting a feminine moan from the raven beauty.

He unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her creamy smooth shoulders exposing her lacy black bra and flat wash-board stomach.

He leaned forward and unclasped her bra letting it pool to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor and not once did he loose eye contact.

Gently pushing her shoulders she released his hard erection and he kissed her hard while his thumbs coaxed her pink nipples to perk to life.

They lowered to the floor with his body covering hers.

He let her have her fun but now he would take hold of the dominance once again.

He grinded into her sex while one hand cupped her breast as the other supported his weight.

He trailed wet hot kisses down her neck going lower until his mouth latched on to a hard nipple.

He sucked and teased it enjoying the moans of pleasure she was creating.

Her hands gripped tightly onto his being, one within the depths of his blue hair and the other held on his bicep as the heat grew.

He wanted skin to skin contact and her pants were the only thing that stood in the way so his hand left her soft mounds to removing the troublesome pants.

Slipping off her pants along with her matching black lacy panties he sat back on his knees and simply admired her.

Her every curve on the pale but healthy was flushed and she shyly tried to hide herself with her hands.

"Gorgeous." the word was whispered as he grasped her hands gently and placed them above her head as he lowered himself slowly…

-back in the classroom-

"What's wrong?" Lily's body was practically on her desk as she leaned forward to inquire what was with all the poking.

"Des has a U.E." she replied as her laptop screen flashed red with the words, 'Urgent E-mail'

"Gotcha." Lily smirked and just for something else to do, saving her from her boredom, she sneaked both hands under the unsuspecting girl's armpits, knowing perfectly well that she was ultra-ticklish. And with an evil smirk, the red head wiggled her fingers rapidly.

"Eieeeeeeeeyaaaaaaa!" the raven haired girl screeched and jumped up as her body shook to get whatever it was that was tickling her to stop which effectively shattered her dream. "What the fuck!" she shouted but then looked back at an innocent Lily, she was doing her work but knew right away that that was all an act. Ian and Tyson were still holding hands in the middle of their arm-wresting but stopped playing to see what was going on, only to start laughing. Tala and Rei woke up from whatever world they were previously in, the other boys simply looked over then went back to what they were doing. Her scream had woken up everyone in the class that had been dozing off. Holy fuck! She was having a hot sex dream about Kai while she was in class with him in the same fucken room!

The short girl gave a good heated glare towards Lily and sat down with kissing her teeth. "You know your gonna pay for that, Lil." she sneered over at the laughing red head.

"I didn't do anything, Des." was her reply extra sugar-coated but her smirk gave her away.

"Yeah and-" but was cut off by Kirby calling her name. "Yeah Kirbs?"

"You have a U.E."

"Who?"

"Blaire. She's getting suspended."

"Che. Do they know who she is? They can't suspend her. Fucken idgits." Destiny said casually as she pulled all her books together and shoved them in her bag before slinging her bag on her shoulder.

"Where're you going?" Lily said as she looked up from her tic-tac-toe game with a now awake Rei.

"To go have a little, chat, with the principal." with that said, the short girl headed down the rows of desk towards the door, not even sparing a glance at Mr. Liven. She felt a familiar pair of crimson eyes that followed her every movement until her petite form disappeared once she turned the corner. She was glad to get out of the room, it felt like everyone could feel the moisture between her thighs, she groaned, a long and pain filled one, her thong was probably soaked! 'FUCK YOU HIWATARI! GAH!' he mind screamed as she felt his eyes on her until she was finally out of sight. How was she going to face him now, when she just had a disturbingly enjoyable dream with the shark fin boy.

-back, once again at the classroom-

"Why's she going to talk to the principal?" Rei asked curiously as he lost again at the damn X and O game him and Lily were engaged in since said girl's scream woke everyone up and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon.

"Oh, she just needs to clear some stuff up with them I guess. No biggy. Oh, hey Tala." She greeted the said boy as he walked over and straddled Destiny's vacant chair while rested his arms on Rei's desk, which clearly ended the discussion of her raven haired friend.

"What's up, cutie?" as he smiled charmingly.

"Oh, nothing. How bout you big boy?" Lily burst out laughing since Rei decided to answer Tala's question for her in a girly imitation as he batted his eyelashes and flipped non-existing hair over his shoulder. (Rei's hair is in a low-pony tail) Tala's left eyebrow twitched and he punched Rei in the arm as the Chinese boy also started to laugh.

"Now, Rei, I stopped calling you cutie when you stopped giving me booty," Tala played along with a grin.

"Oh Tal, that's all I ever am to you! A piece of hot chinese ass. Well, you have a small dick." Rei continued with his valley girl voice, causing more laughter to spring from the red haired girl.

"I do not have a small dick! It's huge!" Tala yelled, just a little too loud, causing the whole class to look back at him. His friends laughed as Tala grinned at the rest of the class and their teacher. "Yeah, y'all heard me!"

-Office-

"What happened?" Destiny said instantly as she stepped into the beige colored office with too many house plants. Blaire and Ozuma sat on the leather couches in the waiting area of the office the school provides. It wouldn't be proper for the D.A's to walk in without seeing a finely furnished waiting area, since this is the hardest school to be accepted into.

"What do you think?" the dry rhetorical question was from non other then the liberty spiked haired boy, rolling his pretty eyes at Blaire. The blonde molten eyed girl stuck her tongue out at him and smiled sweetly at her raven haired friend that stood before them with crossed arms and a frown.

"Was anyone killed?" inquired Destiny as she dropped her bag at Ozuma's feet.

"No." the blonde girl shook her head as a negative.

"Was anyone burned, scorched, in flames, set ablaze, used as a birthday candle, turned to ashes, cheap imitation of the sun, in other words; hurt by your lighters in one way or another?"

"No."

"Was anyone hurt at all?"

"No, well not by me, it was kinda self-inflicting when she jumped under the desks." Blaire answered, this was kind of a routine that they go through. She knew not to lie to her friend since it'll screw them both over, it was best to be real the first time around.

"Wow, this is pretty good for you Bee. Fucken pussy school. I'll be just a sec." with that she waltz into the principal's office without knocking and closed the door behind her. The secretary was yelling at her that she couldn't go in there but then silenced as the principal's head popped out and said it was fine and then went back in, closing the door firmly behind him.

"What can I do for you Miss Moon?" he seemed to be in full 'suck-up' mode as the principal of the school, a tall white man with many bags under his grey eyes, motioned for the girl to take a seat. Destiny sat down with her back straight and one leg neatly crossed over the other and hands resting on her knee. Her head was held high as her face remained neutral but her eyes were only half mast to make her look more 'royal.'

"Mr. Xillis, I assume that you know of Miss Reveene and Mister Tisamatta's earlier…situation." her tone was sharp and professional laced in a low careless voice only to portray a false uncaring attitude but was meant to be seen through. It was like playing with a dog, it may seem cute and cuddly but when tempted it can bite you in the ass with a vengeance. Few can accomplish and master the art of speaking. Many don't even know there is a skill to communication. Only those of royal and traditionally wealthy use such techniques, knowing how much emotion to put in ones words to get the point across but not to seem weak and needy. It was excellent for manipulation since it was cunningly deceiving.

"Those two, they are nothing but a nuisance and-"

"They are my very good friends and it would be wise for you not to belittle them in my presence or ever again. Is that clear?" she didn't even try to hide her contempt towards the now pale fidgeting man under her hardened stare.

"Y-Yes, Miss M-Moon."

"Good. Now, their teacher had acted irrationally without a cause towards them. They are not at fault for your staff being inadequate and insufficient."

"Oh of course, I was not aware that-"

"Of course you weren't, if you were then we would not be here having this discussion that could have been avoided. No matter, I assume that their schedule will be rearranged and this misunderstanding is resolved."

"Yes! Of course, I will do the necessities myself."

"_That _was already expected of you." with that stated, she left, walking out the way she came with the cold indifference that would have made her father proud.

"Let's go." was all she said as she walked up to her two friends, slung her bag over her shoulder once again and waited for them to exit the office first before walking out herself.

The principal came out after the group left while wiping his brow of sweat with a tissue. The secretary hurried up to him with a glass of water, "sir are you alright? Who were those people?"

"That, Janette, was the former heir to Moon Corps. She's also well known for being the former leader of a notorious gang. Do you know how much back-up that small girl has under her belt? Best to stay on her good-graces or you might end up in some ditch for the crows."

Janette remained silent and just nodded her head in understanding.

End. Wow this chappie was pretty darn long! –sigh- reviews make me happy so im a sad authoress. My hits r fucken high but ppl won't take the time to say nothing, if they like my fic, or they absolutely hate it. Gah…I'll update soon.  
-PinkOopa-


	9. Chapter 9

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** we're almost up to the point where I changed the story entirely. I would like to say, thank you for the reviews. It really made me smile which is what I needed considering the last few weeks. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Swearing! A lot of cussing. Please take note of the rating of this story since there is sexual reference in some places. There's a mild lemony-goodness in this chapter. It's in the dream! So if you don't want to read then just skip the dream part!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 9:

"Hey, let's do something after school today!" Lily exclaimed excitedly as she and Max arrived at their lunch table with trays of food. Everyone was there; Robert, Destiny, Enrique, and Oliver sat on one side of the table while Blaire, Max, Kirby, Ozuma, and Lily sat across from them. The others stopped in mid conversation with each other to listen what their red haired friend had in mind.

"Like what?" Oliver asked once he realized she wasn't going to elaborate.

"I dono, let's think of something to do. I don't wanna stay home tonight!" she whined as she popped in a french fry in her mouth.

"Same here! How about movies?" Max said with a grin and chomped on his burger.

"Nooooo! Movies are so blah! Flea-market shopping!" Blaire grinned at Max when he stuck his tongue out at her for shooting down his suggestion.

"You just want to go to the Flea-market to buy more Zippos." Ozuma remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind going to the flea-market." Destiny pipped up and took a swing of her Coke.

"You just want to go to buy more Swords on the black-market." Enrique threw a Lay's chip at her, "What about a strip-" but he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence.

"No strip-club!" Lily shouted and hit the blonde boy over the head.

"But-" he tried again but was hit with food from all directions. "Fine!" and started to eat some of the french fries that landed on his shirt.

"We can go to the anime-convention!" Kirby squealed excitedly and turned big hopeful grey eyes to the group. She was just too innocently cute to say 'no' to. With the puppy eyes, pouty lips, and the cute twin buns on the sides of her head made her look like a little kid all over again.

"Err…ummm…well…we can…do that..." Ozuma said slowly as the others visibly crumbled under Kirby's antics.

Sighing, Robert asked, "What time?"

"Yay! It's around 4:30 so we'll have time to go buy costumes but we'll need to leave right after school." Kirby smiled happily and the others couldn't help but smile back. But then it hit them,

"COSTUMES!" they all but yelled at the nervously laughing computer wiz-ette.

* * *

Cutie-chan says: Hi again!

Mr. 4-eyes says: Hi to you too! How's class?

Cutie-chan says: It's okay, I'm in 4th period Chemistry. What about you?

Mr. 4-eyes says: I have Physics right now. So how's your day so far?

Cutie-chane says: Super! I persuaded my friends to go to the convention! I'm so excited! XD

Mr. 4-eyes says: Really! Oh, wow! This is going to be great. I can't wait to actually meet you in person. XD

Cutie-chan says: Ditto. /smile/ But don't expect anything great. I'm just ordinary.

Mr. 4-eyes says: Lol. A girl that plays CS (counter strike) like you and is as funny and smart as you isn't just ordinary in my opinion. You're like the girl of my dreams.

Mr. 4-eyes says: Oh! I mean…uh…I didn't mean to type that last part! Just forget I said that!

Mr. 4-eyes says: Uh…I…uh….umm… . !

Cutie-chan -says: Thank you…that was the nicest thing someone had ever typed me. /blush/

Mr. 4-eyes says/blush/ It was only the truth. So how are we going to know who to look for there? There's going to be a lot of people and I don't know what you look like.

Cutie-chan says: I'll be cos-playing Hinata from Naruto, she's shy and timid but can hold her own when motivated with a good reason.

Mr. 4-eyes says: Just like you.

Cutie-chan says/blush/ I like to think that. So what are you going to be dressed as?

Mr. 4-eyes says: Edward from Fullmetal Achemist. Oh there goes the bell, I'll see you at the convention okay?

Cutie-chan says: Yup! See you there!

Mr. 4-eyes signed out.

Cutie-chan signed out.

"Kirby it's time to go to fifth period."

"Coming, Des."

"Kenny."

"Coming, Kai."

* * *

School let out an hour early today since the teachers had a workshop to go to. Everyone was heading over to the malls just to go hand with their friends. But not our favorite group of boys,

"Do we really have to go to this anime thingy?" whined Tyson as he shuffled threw costume after costume looking for something that won't look totally stupid. Bryan and Spencer sat waiting by the door having already found something and purchased it as the other DB's scattered around the quaint little pale green store. Kenny is running around like a maniac on sugar pills trying to get his friends to hurry up and pick something…anything. Kai and Rei were in the change rooms trying on some of the cos-play constumes Kenny had suggested. Tyson and Tala had already picked out theirs but wanted to see if there was anything 'less-stupid' looking. Ian was 'macking' the sales-girl at the counter causing numerous giggles to fill the small store lined with racks and racks of different outfits.

"Hey Ian, hurry up! We're leaving soon so you better pick a fucken costume already." Tyson shouted, he wasn't really jealous of Ian for hooking up with the girl since she was down right butt-ugly and he had his limits but Ian seemed to go for anything on legs.

"Just pick something out for me! Yeah I have a yacht…" the navy blue haired boy waved off-handedly in the general direction where Tyson stood and resumed his 'conversation.'

"Heh heh, if you're sure Ian." said Tyson who grin evilly and went to look for something Ian can wear.

"He'll make a wicked girl since he likes them so much. He'll probably try to molest himself." whispered Tala causing Tyson to start to giggle like an evil school girl and picked up something pink and frilly. Tala smirked and nodded his head, then left to sit with the silent duo.

"Come on guys! We really need to go!" Kenny said still in his school uniform, there's change rooms at the convention were you can rent out lockers so all of them will change there since they didn't want to be seen in public.

Kai and Rei walked out of the change rooms and up to the counter to ring up their items, Tyson was already up there with a suspicious smirk on his face and holding two plastic bags.

"Let's move" Kai ordered as everyone was done and walked out of the store, everyone except Kenny was grumpy, visually or not, since Kenny had asked them go to this anime convention but they couldn't say 'no' the kid does so much for them so the gang sucked it up and are on their way.

"You know there's only going to be geek girls there right?" Ian complained on the way out of the door but his only answer was getting knocked once on the head. "Bitch" he mumbled as Tala grinned at him.

* * *

The convention was held in large gym size areas with hundreds of booths where people can buy about anything that has to do with anime, a food court, a stage where a contest will be held regarded the best looking cos-played character, and games. Tons of people show up to these, to show off their arts, advertise their company, have a good time, and dress up.

"Oh jeez-buss! Look at this place, there's more people in here than in rock concerts!" Lily said excitedly standing in front of the doors where people were piling into, she was really getting into this anime gig. This was a chance to dress up and act all silly and not feel embarrassed. She wore a cute sailor outfit consisting of a blue schoolgirl skirt and white blouse, she had on a blond wig with two pig tails on each side of her head, she had on a fake gold head piece that went across her forehead in a 'V' shape with a red jem in the middle. She had on high white boots that went passed her knees with elbow length red gloves.

"Yeah I guess this isn't so bad." Said Ozuma holding his staff dressed in purple and black robes. He had on cloths around one arm with prayer beads wrapped around it. His hair was combed down and placed into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck and he had on a small hoop ear ring in one ear.

"This is lame." grumbled Enrique but only half-heartedly since he thought what he was wearing looked pretty snazzy and cool. He wore big orange head phones that rested around his neck and an orange and black jumpsuit with black wrist-bands, he also had a samurai sword strapped to his waist. He wore a black spiked wig over his blonde hair.

"Chi! It's not so bad, suck it up Riq! Chi!" said Blaire in a high squeaky voice and slapped him on the back lightly, grinning when he scowled at her. She kept her blonde hair down wearing plastic cat like ear pieces that were half pink and half white on the sides of her head. She wore a pink frilly dress with a white blouse underneath that is also frilly with laces.

"Where's your brother Blaire?" asked Max, he kept his short blonde hair out but spiked up mostly in the front and had put a few long strands of blonde hair extensions in, he wore white pants with a white shirt, a white cape lined with gold that had a silver amulet in the middle keeping the cape on, he also had on white puffy wings that he couldn't stop petting.

"Right here, Kirby was helping me fix my hat." Oliver said as he and the said girl walked up to join the group. Kirby had on a short blue wig with brown pants that reached her ankles and a mesh shirt under a fur-lined jacket. She wore the pouch strapped to her leg that really only carried her cell phone and had on a leaf ninja head band around her neck. Oliver is wearing a brown wig with a pot shaped green hat that was lined with a gold design, he had on a shirt that was also green and lined with a gold design, the shirt itself reached his ankle but the slits were very large taking a 'V' shape in the front at the back. In the middle of the green shirt was a black and white yin-yang, Oliver wore white pants that were slightly puffy at the ends with green slippers. A sword was strapped to his back where another yin-yang was.

Destiny and Robert were the last ones to arrive and the raven haired girl skipped over to the group with a grin, "Aw! Oliver you look so cute!" Destiny cooed mockingly as she pinched his cheeks that promptly turned pink. She's wearing a cute school uniform with brown flat shoes making her really short, her hair is temporary dyed orange and placed in two pig tails. She also speaks in a cute babyish voice. (A.N. Destiny's is pretty hard since its vague and the anime isn't as well known as the others.)

"He's blushing! Awww!" Lily joined in which made the younger boy turn 2 shades deeper. Blaire was about to join but was stopped but Ozuma that placed a hand on her arm.

"He's your brother." was his simple answer but had a tiny blush staining his cheeks which she noticed.

"Ozzy, are you jealous that all the girls are paying attention to the young blood and leaving the geeziers behind?" she asked with fake concern and gazed up at him with laughing molten orbs.

Ozuma snort, "I'm only 18, you can't even consider that old. And I still got the moves."

"Really?" she said with a cocked eye brow and a smirk on her lips.

Ozuma bent low until his mouth was right beside her ear whispering sexily, "Yeah…I'll show you later" with that he gave a tentative lick and stepped back. He smirked at his wide eyed blonde friend and walked over to Robert that stood looking like he would rather eat shit than be at the convention. The taller and much more bulky boy wore a plain orange pants and shirt that was like a loose muscle top that hand a low 'V' neck showing a blue shirt underneath. He wore a black spikey wig and the shirt he wore ended at the arm pits showing off his muscular biceps.

Blaire stood there letting the arousing effects his hot breath and tongue did to her body wear off and realizing he was gone she shouted a, "Hey!" then stomped over to the other girls feeling stupid but yet giddy. "Can you stop embarrassing my little brother so we can go find Kirby's mystery man?"

"Yay!" Kirby squealed excitedly and grabbed Max's and Blaire's hands before running in the doors, followed by the rest of her friends.

End, the second part will be out probably tomorrow. I'm out, ja ne!  
-PinkOopa-


	10. Chapter 10

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** teeeee! I'm almost done summer school, my exam is on Monday and Tuesday! Ehehe –scratches the back of neck- well my warning for the last chapter kinda fucked up. I bet you in-the-closet perverts were secretly excited for more lemony goodess! Well that'll come up soon times.

**Warnings:** Swearing! Like, fuck and bitch! Lotta course language and also some sexual content nothing too bad but if you read the other chapter with the dream than you got nothing to worry about.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 10:

Cos-play Customs: XD

Ozuma: Miroku from Inuyasha

Lily: Sailor Moon

Enrique: Yoh from Shaman King

Blaire: Chi from Chobits

Oliver: Li Sayaoran from Card Captors

Kirby: Hinata from Naruto

Max: Krad from D.N. Angel

Destiny: Chiyo from Azumanga Daioh

Robert: Goku from Dragon Ball Z

Kenny: Edward from Fullmetal

Tyson: Yugi from Yugioh

Ian: Chi from Chobits

Rei: Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha

Bryan: Vageta from DBZ

Spencer: Shino from Naruto

Tala: Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon

Kai: Cloud from FF7

Kirby was just a bubble of giddy gas; she was hopping from one foot to another looking around anxiously for her 'mystery man.' Her innocent grey orbs took on a shy universal 'girly-googoo-girl' glint laced with anticipation and excitement. There was no nervousness in her outlook or within. If her MSN buddie became more than her friend than that was all good and dandy but if they just had a great day and never saw each other again only remaining as cyber friends than she would make sure it would be an awesome experience. She took the lead with Lily at the head of their group as they linked arms and had their necks stretched looking above peoples head to see any signs of an Edward from Full Metal Alchemist. While the rest of their friends lagged behind walking slowly or hitting each other with their plastic weapons.

"Arg it's been an hour! Kirbs, maybe you could of told him to wait at the front doors or something, we had confronted 9 Edwards and still no 'Mr. 4-eyes.'" Lily complained as she grabbed another look alike by the collar and yelled, 'Mr. 4-eyes! Mr. 4-eyes!' at him repeatedly until the poor boy broke down crying after unsuccessfully trying to stammer out words. "Guess not," she sighed while letting go the scared boy's shirt and placing a shinny nickel on his head when he sunk down to his knees trembling.

"I'm guessing he's having the same problem as we are, maybe we should have told each other our names and description. I don't think we'll be able to find him through all these…people." Kirby said sadly with big round downcast eyes, her happy mood had suddenly evaporated.

"Girls!" Lily yelled urgently with her arms waving in the air to her other female friends, not liking the idea of dealing with a self-pitying Kirby. That was more of Destiny's forte since she can calmly and rationally reason with even a hysterical psychopath without losing her cool. Blaire and Destiny came jogging up as best they can in their outfits and Blaire asked what was wrong.

"W-what i-i-if w-we nev-never find h-him! He'll-he'll think I-I-I didn't want t-to co-come!" Kirby shouted heartbreakingly as her group of friends created a circle around the now sobbing girl to shield her from prying eyes as best they could. Destiny stepped up and grasped the fore-arms of her sister, yes, they were all like brothers and sisters to her, they stuck together and they all shared everything with one another and were as close as you could get without being blood related. And right now, one of them is in desperate need of support.

"Hunny," she whispered softly as she pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and a warming hug, "shhhhh…it'll be alright. We'll find him." No other words were needed, no words of nothings in her ear because it wasn't needed. A warming nick name, a soothing sound, a word of reassurance, and an encouragement from the violet eyed girl was all it took to get the now quieted Kirby to wipe away her tears.

"Kay!" she said enthusiastically her carefree nature back in full gear. "Let's look for him!"

"That's the sprit Kirbs!" Max shouted as he thrust his fist in the air for extra oomph. Oliver being the 'gentleman' he was offered her his arm and she gleefully hooked her arm through his letting out a giggle. The group headed out in the maze of people once again on the impossible mission of finding one boy in the sea of thousands with only a nick name and a description of a character from an anime.

'Damn…girls have the scariest moods swings.' were all the guys thoughts with twitching left eyes.

"We need to think of something to find this guy, this is crazy! We'll never be able to find him!" Blaire whispered in a rush so that only the others heard and not Kirby and Oliver that were leading upfront.

"No shit and to think I gave this up for a night out at the strip club." Enrique mumbled but was rewarded with a smack in the arm by Lily. "Will you quite hitting me woman!" Only to received another smack. "Bitch" he said under his breath but yelped and started to run as Lily came running after him with her Sailor Moon rod up in the air. The group just kept walking as if this happened everyday, which it pretty much did…well without the customs…sometimes. Enrique would get in shit due to the sarcastic mouth of his and one of the girls would beat him down with a blunt object until he begged for mercy.

"Those hooker-boots she has on are slowing her down." Ozuma stated casually observing Lily hunt down their blonde haired friend as he walked with his arm around Destiny's shoulders loosely. She in return shrugged and smirked as she saw the fury red hair hellion cat throw her wand thing with the plastic moon at the back of Enrique's head, resulting in the boy falling with his arms flared into a group of girls dressed up as Kagome in really short skirts.

They all went down...

Screams of "PERVERT" rang throughout the huge stadium.

Multiple 'smack' sounds.

Loud stomps as the girls walked away in a huff.

And the sound of a lone pain-filled groan from the heap of bruises on the floor was the only indication our beloved blonde hair friend was still alive. But of course…this was considered…normal.

"Hooker boots! Are you calling Sailor Moon a whore!" Max asked incredulously as he turned on Ozuma who in return sweat-dropped, totally disregarding what just happened to Enrique.

"Maxie, have you ever jacked off looking at Sailor Moon? You know she's not real right?" Blaire asked, giving him a weird look. The questioned boy blushed about 10 shades of red and started to yelled about how he found 'real' girls attractive. But the Reveene sibling was already getting bored so she did what she usually does to past the time, reached into the top of her shirt and pulled out her pink zippo from its place in her bra.

"_Erm…Robby I think we should get Riq, he won't be able to walk for awhile." Destiny poked at the slightly twitching body on the ground with her foot._

"Jeez Maxie, calm down. Sailor Moon is cool, okay?" Ozuma said with his hands in a surrendered pose as their young friend was getting red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment they didn't know.

"_The Chan girl really over does it sometimes." Robert grumbled as he slung his friends body over his shoulder._

"She really is! Ah, to have that wonderful long silky hair…" Max went all starry eyed with a dreamy expression just think of the crime fighting anime hottie.

"_Yeah…Lily can get like that. It was sure hella funny though." Destiny commented with a grin and looped her arm with her cousin and they started to walk slowly to the general direction Kirby and Oliver walked off to._

"You like…real girls…right Maxie?" Ozuma asked suspiciously eyeing the younger boy.

"_Che. It was funny, yeah, but not when you're the one cleaning up." By that time, Lily caught up with the two and walked silently beside them with a satisfied grin._

"What's that suppose to mean? Just because I appreciate the fine quality of volumized hair and use strawberry scented shampoo to achieve that rich texture doesn't mean I'm gay!" he shouted with his hands on his hips and a scowl gracing his cute features.

"_I would carry him but he's bigger than me!" she pouted cutely._

"Don't worry Maxie, I have a solution to the problem." Blaire said mischievously and ran her thumb down the iron well of her zippo and proceeded to the task of lighting the now ghostly pale boy's mop of hair. "If you don't have hair left, then no more reason to use that pansy shampoo that was suppose to be mine but you snatched it off me!" she said evilly and cackled.

"_Everyone's bigger than you." he teased in a Robert-stoic way with a barely noticeable smirk but she saw it a mile away and punched him playfully in the arm._

"AHHH! Get away from me you krazie piro-woman!" the boy didn't wait around to be turned into a human candle and bolted, weaving through and around people, being chased by a crazy brod with fire, "The bottle was mine in the first place! You stole it off me!" he shouted back to her but that accomplished nothing since she only seemed to get a more evil shine in her molten orbs.

"Blaire! Don't set him on fire again! Or I'll burn all your Pokemon Pogs!" Ozuma shouted as he ran after the two.

"_Hey, guys I'm going to go search for Kirby's Mr. 4-eyes. Maybe if we split up we can cover more ground. Call my celly if anything happens, okay, bye!" Lily said in a rush and briskly walked down the aisle of booths, out a set of doors that lead you to a different section of the stadium._

"_What was that bout?" Destiny asked but she only got was an indifferent shrug from her cousin, the only one left along with an unconscious Enrique. _

-In another section of the convention-

"Fuck guy, we've been looking for this chick for over an hour!" whined an angry Ian.

"You're just mad." Tyson stated plainly fiddling with his pyramid necklace.

"No shit! I should have known something was up! Tyson, you fucken bastard!"

"Now, now, Ian, don't use such vulgar language. I think you look lovely in that dress." Rei said in a motherly tone with a grin. Rei poked the blue hair boy in the side with his plastic sword and flicked his white hair over his shoulder.

"Now say Chi! In like, a high pitchy, girly voice!" Tyson snickered at the shorty's expense. When Ian told him to grab him anything, he just 'accidentally' grabbed a Chi custom from Chobits. It was a pale pink color that flared out at the bottom and the white blouse underneath had puffy sleeves. It was tight near the waist but loose in the chest area so they stuffed him with toilet paper. He also had on the long blonde wig with the ears. And why did he put on all this stuff? Because Tala said so, and being a higher rank had its perks.

"I'll 'chi' your face!" as Ian lunged at the laughing Tyson, they started wrestle on the ground, both trying to get on top.

"You guys! We have to find another Hinata and keep looking!" Kenny was just a buddle of nerves. He was fidgeting and couldn't keep still. "And don't hit on all the ones we go up to ask! It might be Cutie-chan!" He yelled back with his fist in the air in a very violent manner. With that warning issued, he continued to walk with the Silent duo since they were best at finding people in big crowds. Kai and Tala were in the back of the group discussing something that seemed to be very important so the other members left them alone. Rei, Ian, and Tyson walked in the middle and were scouting the sides, looking for another Hinata they can make melt at their feet but once again Ian started to grumble. He was in an extra pissy mood, with the dressing like a girl and all.

-Kai and Tala-

The two main leaders of Deadly Blades walked silently, both watching the happenings of their friends. These were the good times that they had stuck together for. But they knew that eventually the silence and peace would be broken, it was just a surprise that Kai was the one to do it. Usually Tala was the one to do most of the talking, Kai's more on the quiet side.

"We have a job to do on Friday night." it wasn't an order or a question, just a mere statement. Not happy or angry. No emotion…well less than usually since how much emotion does Kai express anyway?

"I see." Tala replied in the same manner as Kai. The red head sighed, "When is this going to be over?" his voice held no jokes, no sarcasm, no concealed happiness or even the pissed off tones. He sounded burdened.

'So I guess I'm not the only one.' were Kai's silent bitter thoughts and he made a mental vow with determination narrowing his crimson eyes, 'I'll get my gang out of this, even if it's the last thing I do.'

"When our debt to 'him' is paid off." he did not speak 'his' name, no one did, the name of the man that has hundreds of gangs like the Deadly Blades wrapped tightly around his finger. He was known by only his reputation, never seen or directly spoken to. 'His' inner-circle of goons are the ones that talk and perform actions on his behalf and he had his 'soldiers' doing his dirty work, which are the gangs that are indebt to him. Kai knew of this man, he knew that once you owed 'him' something than it was almost impossible to be cut loose of his manipulative puppet strings. But one night that seemed so long ago, when he and his friends were down an ally way after they 'dealt' with some stupid punks with misplaced confidence, they were ambushed. Blades of all sorts of shapes and sizes slashed at them from all directions in the pitch blackness that midnight covers the city with; making it harder for than to see their attackers, Drigger and their bit-beast were one of the best but they were losing to the sheer overwhelming numbers not skills and strategy. The guys were fighting along side with their beyblades, ducking it out with only their fist. But they were slowing down, their movement slightly laggy since their body marred numerous cuts and was loosing great amounts of blood. So it wasn't long when they found themselves on their knees with a beyblade set in a launcher pointed at their throats.

It all happened so fast:

All he could remember was an offer voiced by the one in front of him

holding the launcher that now held his life.

….the need to live was so strong.

To stay alive.

Looking to the sides at his fellow gang members; his friends, his brothers…

When there was another option instead of death…

He couldn't let them die.

…he won't let them die.

He was their leader.

It would be like taking their lives with his own hands.

So a life-debt was made.

And the Deadly Blades were conned into his little trap.

They were now 'his' pawns.

Red and Blue were pulled out of their musings when they heard Tala's name being said, almost seductively. They turned to their right and Tala grinned broadly. "Well, if it isn't Sailor Moon."

"Hey, didn't know you guys were anime junkies." she said with an amused smirk as she checked out the two hottest guys in her school. She couldn't help but linger on Kai a bit; she would have to be blind, stupid, and lesbian to not think Kai's sexy. His two tone dark blue hair, pale complexion, twin shark fin facial tattoos, red mysterious eyes, and a body to drool over earned him the title of 'most wanted' by the girls. He is cold and untouchable, making him even more desirable.

And then there was Tala, he was taller than Kai a bit, his lean muscular body was a creamy pale and in a way he almost looks fragile but she knew better. His blood red hair, spiked up in different directions with two bangs hanging in the front contrasted with the intense blue of his orbs. He's amazingly hot, and with an ego to match.

But she knew looks aren't everything, oh she knew all too well with her old gang back home. So call it immune to sex gods like the two standing before her because there is no way she was going to bend over backwards and let egotistic pigs run their ways over hers. Not that they were or anything, only meeting someone for a few days can limit ones knowledge of their true personalities.

"Cloud and Tuxedo Mask, you guys look great. Oh, we haven't properly met. I'm Lily Chan, your Kai Hiwatari ne?" she said with a breezy voice and a friendly smirk.

Kai raised an eyebrow but shook her outstretched hand anyway, "Yeah, it's Kai."

"Ya know, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were lovers in the series." Tala said suggestively once they let go and wiggled his eyebrows with a grin at her. He couldn't help the twist he felt near his stomach area when she looked at his friend like he was a piece of meat. Looking at him with her orbs of endless jade like a hungry deprived woman seeing food the first time in a year, like he was the only thing that would quench her thrist, satisfy her needs! Okay, so he was blowing thing out of proportion so what? He wanted her eyes on him and him alone. He never had this feeling of possessiveness towards a girl, the feelings of pride and joy knowing she was laughing and happy because of something he said or did. It was new and foreign to him. So he didn't really know how to handle it. But acted it off with his normal attitude and pushed all feelings aside, planning to think about it later.

"I knew that was what you were watching alone one night." Kai said dryly and assumed 'Kai-pose' no longer wanting to participate in the conversation more than he already had. Lily laughed at Tala who blushed a few shades.

"Rei! You look adorable!" she gushed as she caught sight of the neko-jin up front. He turned around with a blush and jogged up to the red head along with everyone else but in a much slower pace.

"Lily, whatchu doing here?" he stopped in front of the girl and flashed a smile.

"Me? I'm just here for my girl Kirby, she's meeting some guy here so we're here for support. And if he turns into a 60 year old rapper, I'll deal with him personally. What about you?"

"Our friend Kenny's here to meet up with a girl he met online." He said but was ignored since Lily was busy poking fun at Ian being in a dress, she even pulled up the dress and got a full view of his hairy blue leg hair, 'It's like a blue forest!' Rei caught some of what she was saying before Ian started to cuss colorfully at her but Tala would come in with another insult and make Lily laugh even harder.

"Sorry Rei, what did you say?" she asked after everything settled down.

"Hm? Oh nothing important, We're here for Kenny since he's here to meet a girl he met online." said Rei plainly.

"Which ones Kenny?" she asked slowly with wide eyes. She turned to her left to where Rei's finger pointed, "Mr. 4-eyes?" The other guys looked confused but Kenny let out a gasp and nodded quickly.

"Cutie-chan?" he asked timidly, the other guys looked from Lily to Kenny and back again with wide eyes.

"No, but I know who and where she is!" the red head said excitedly and practically dashed over to where he stood, "Oh my god! Your soooooo cute! Look at the glasses too! I just wanna…EEEEEEEEEIE!" with that she hugged his head while shaking him back and forth. The others laughed nervously as their friend's face started to turn an interesting shade of blue, probably from lack of oxygen or the fact that his face was smashed between two very bouncy and soft boobs.

"I have to call Kirby!" Lily said happily letting go of the boy and pulling out her black cellphone, dialing Kirby's number on speed dial. "Kirby! I found him!... He's such a cutie… No, I didn't try to 'get' with him…. Nuh uh... I swear!... Okay!... We're in Section C near the doors… Hurry kay!... Byes."

"Cutie-chan is Kirby!" Kenny asked near hysterical as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"What's that suppose to mean! She's an awesome person! Not good enough for you!" Lily yelled at the shaking boy that dare to insult her close friend.

"No, no! I mean…she's-she's too pretty. I'm just a geek but she's like a…goddess." he said softly with his head hung but looked up at the red headed girl in from of him once he got a good 'bop' in the skull.

"Why'd you hit me?" he asked in a small voice that was wavering and sounded like he was about to cry.

"Kirby isn't that kind of girl. She's kind and caring and doesn't give a fuck what they look like. She's not shallow and if you can't see that than you don't deserve her. But she's been really excited to meet you. SO! Stand up straight! Big smiles! And act like yourself!" she commanded and he followed, spotting her group of friends entering the doors and heading over to where they stood she whispered in his ear softy, "you'll be great." With that said she turned to the rest of the guys who wisely remained silent, "Well, I'll be back in a bit," and walked over to meet her friends half way.

End! Well, the last part to the convention will be out shortly and then we'll start on the new stuff. I'm still deciding if it's the 'right' direction but…meh trial and error. Let's just wing-it shall we? OH! I would also like to add…I'm sorry for What Comes Around Goes Around, my other fic, its just that I can't work on two stories at once (my life is busy enough). When one starts the other stops, that's what literally happened last time. So I'll continue that one when I get writers block for this one. That's all, ja ne!  
-PinkOopa-


	11. Chapter 11

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** I need to ground my self and bring myself back down to earth. I'm being the biggest bitch recently but hey I have a life outside of this one as well. Shit happens and to all those ones that deal with it yet rationally, this ones for you, I know how hard it is. When shit hits the fan, its hard on me cuz so much is riding on me to pull thru.

**Warnings:** Swearing and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine.

Chapter 11:

Oliver listened in on Kirby's conversation which he found out to be Lily, calling to tell the girl he was currently standing beside that she found the boy their whole group spent now the last 2 hours looking for. He made quick work of calling everyone else and the gang had assembled in a heart beat walking towards Lily's current location; Section C.

Lily jogging lightly up to the group that had got together in a matter of minutes and grinned broadly at Kirby who smiled anxiously back.

"He's not a 60 year old rapper!" she shouted excitedly earning a few glances from by standers which no one particularly paid attention to or cared about. "C'mon! I'll take you to him!"

"Kay!" Kirby squeaked out before she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled forward. "Eep!" was the only sound heard from her by the group of confused friends as they watched her retreating back, shaking it off, they quickly followed the two girls.

"Kirby Grey, this is your Mr. 4-eyes," she said enthusiastically as she pushed Kirby right into Kenny and hurriedly ushered both groups out through the doors they had previously came.

"Oi wench! What's your problem?" Ian shouted as he was pushed along with his other friends.

"Midget, can't you see? Their in…LOVE!" Lily squealed as she held her hands by her chest and turned her upper body from side to side with a dreamy expression.

"When you said you were a real sap for love, you weren't kidding." Rei said with a laugh earning a mock glare from the red head.

"Che. Can we go now?" Destiny asked with clenched teeth. While they were being pushed out by a not so gentle Sailor Moon, they two different groups were now mixed and it happens that fate was not so kind to her. Kai, the arrogant bastard stood beside her and every so often would glance at her up and down but when ever she would look at him to tell him to piss off, he would be looking at something ahead that no one else can see. Bryan stood on her other side, just not really caring with his hands in his pockets. They both were tall and much bigger than her so every time she looked at them she would have to look up.

"We can't just leave Kirbs here by herself." Max chirped in and continued to chat, he, Tyson, and Enrique talked and joked casually like they had known each other all their lives. They talked about cars and girls, sports and T.V…guy stuff.

"Destiny, you look splendid in that school girl's costume, don't you think so Kai?" Tala said with a 'gentlemanly' tone but turned oh-so innocent when Kai was addressed. Yes. Tala had caught his friend checking out the Moon chick a couple of times. The fact that he was checking out a girl was a surprise. But him getting caught, now that was a shocker. He stood beside Oliver and Ian that were both shouting at each other. It was rare to find Oliver shouting or even loosing his cool but Ian has that ability to piss off the most emotionally controlled people.

"Hn." A Grunt. That was the only answer received from the blue two tone haired boy if you were only counting verbal responses. There was also the famous 'I-will-kill-you…later' Hiwatari glare directed to a nervously chuckling boy with startling blue eyes.

"Fuck off Red or I'll hang you by the neck with this splendid little thong I'm wearing. Trust, it's not as a good as it sound." she grounded out and flipped him the finger. Robert sent a warning glare at the said boy and Ozuma walked over and stood beside the violet eyed girl. He slung his arm around her shoulders and rested his cheek against the top of her head, efficiently calming her down. Kai suppressed a growl that wanted to surface when he watched the show of affection but stopped himself in time opting for assuming 'Kai-pose.'

"Hey I'm Blaire, can I see your blade?" the girl asked Spencer as she eyed his black twin sided switch blade. On one side was an engraved vine like design and on the other had his name. It was simple, deadly perfection. Spencer looked at the slim girl with gorgeous molten orbs and long natural blond hair. She seemed fascinated with his weapon as she absentmindedly twirled her lighter. Realizing he was looking at her, she looked up and their eyes locked for a split second. He 'che-ed' and flicked it closed before handing it over by the handle. Her feminine soft hands had barely brushed against his, more of a feathery caress, when she grabbed it from his hands.

"Oh wow…" she breathed out as she expertly handled it, Spencer smirked, inwardly proud that she was impressed. She was twirling the blade around, he knew from the way she handled his knife that she had more experience than she was letting on.

"Ouchie." She muttered as the tip nicked her pinkie, a thin trail of blood trialed down her finger.

"Give." was the only word he said as he grabbed her wrist and examined the cut. He took her pinkie and gently slipped it pass his pink lips. He twirled his tongue around the small cut, tasting the dull copper taste of blood. Sucking the finger while slowly pulling it out so that all the saliva and blood was gone, once that was finished he turned to the side and spat out the liquids in his mouth. He ignored the slight arousal from the action and the fast beating of his heart. 'I haven't had sex in 2 years, that's probably why.' he convinced his mind to believe.

"Uh…um…" Blaire was looking pretty much like a fish out of water, a blush marred her face and she looked at her raised pinkie like it was a foreigner than back at Spencer's blank face.

"The blade is coated with a poison. If it hits your blood stream you would have died." He stated simply as he pulled the knife from her grasp and snapped it shut.

"Oh…um thanks." She pulled her hand to her chest and hugged it with her other arm. She studied his face since he was currently looking away, he was very cute, well defined facial features and the head full of dirty-blonde hair made him look very GQ-sexy. Noticing where her thoughts were taking her she blushed an even darker shade of red.

Kirby and Kenny

"Umm….hi." she said shyly and was blushing cutely. Kirby removed her hands from his chest after she was shoved into him by Lily letting out a "oh my."

"Umm…you probably already know but I wanna do this the right way. Get to know each other on our own and not by research…" he said as he fidgeted with his glasses.

"I-I want to get to know you on my own too." she flashed him a happy smile and grabbed his sweaty hands but she ignored that little tid bit. "My name's Kirby Grey."

He smiled amusedly at her innocent antics and replied with no nervousness since her loving nature calmed him down, "I'm Kenneth Mendler but most just call me Kenny."

"Hehehe…Kenneth, that's cute."

2 Hours Later

The two were still talking and joking around with subtle flirting, They had sat down across from each other where they were standing and Kirby had bought some food sometime during the time they were looking for one another and they were picnicking with not a care in the world.

"Kenny, we need to get going." Kai walked out of the doors with the gang behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry I totally forgot about the time. Nina, I'm really sorry but I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah okay." she said a little disappointedly but smiled anyway as she placed her hands in his. He helped her up off the floor and they cleaned up their mess.

"Nina?" Destiny asked with a quirked eyebrow, "you told him your middle name eh?"

"heh, heh, erm…yeah well…" Kirby blushed and fiddled with her thumbs.

"We need to get going as well." Robert spoke up as he regarded the time on his cell phone -9:45 pm- it was going late and they had school tomorrow as well. He inwardly sighed and lead out his group as both crews went separate ways after the 'byes' were done.

Okay, this is done. Why is it that I have to TELL people to review my story? Or for them to review I have to state that I'm depressed or sad? Why can't people just review to be nice and show some support? Since people reviewed just fine in the other chapter but now it's just going back to the way it was before. I'm not going to bother with this reviewing shit anymore. It just makes me disappointed that you need to be told or persuaded or threatened (no more updates) unless you review. Well fuck that shit. People spend so much time on their stories and it's not asking much from the readers to take 30 seconds and review. New chapters will be out probably by Wednesday because I have an exam for Monday and Tuesday. Peace out.

-PinkOopa-


	12. Chapter 12

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** okay! I'm sorry about the last chapter! I was being bitchy! But I'm okay now. OMG! Aren't you so excited this chapter was suppose to be out tomorrow but I did amazingly good on my exam so I had time to touch up this chapter and get it out there! YAY! Enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews I luv ya all!

**Warnings:** Swearing and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

Chapter 12:

It's Saturday morning 3:30, Kai along with the Deadly Blades ripped through the dark streets of 'No Man's Land' each on their own shinny black motorcycle. They all wore black jeans along with black fitted t-shirts and black leather jackets. Their beyblades and weapons smartly concealed so as to not be spotted by any popos. (cops)

It was their shift tonight to 'handle' some business for their 'boss.' They were lucky tonight, since their task wasn't that difficult, all they had to do was to find some of the dealers that had no right to profit off these streets. They were independent drug pushers, meaning they weren't listed in 'his' pay roll, so 'he' wanted Kai's gang to collect collateral from these thugs and make sure they _never_ worked these streets again. Kai stopped his bike in an empty lot and turned off the engine, he pulled off his black helmet and stashed it in the compartment built in for that purpose. His hair was held in the confides of a black bandana and around his neck was a thin silver chain with a phoenix. His hands as per usual had on black leader fingerless gloves. The others were dressed the same, only difference was around their neck was their choice of creature hanging from the same type of silver chain as their leaders. It was sort of their 'uniform' for the nights they worked. Everyone's face was void of any emotion and their attitude was dead-serious so they could get this shit done with and just go home.

The group walked down an dirty ally where they knew was the hottest drug activity spot in 'his' corrupted turf. The ally led to a dead end only to those who didn't know where to go next. Kai knocked on a rusted steel door that was dirt and blood crusting all over it. A latch opening is heard from the inside and the slot near the top of the door slid open. A pair of cold brown eyes peered through and in a deep grunted voice he said, "A gossiping dog and a watchful eye…"

Kai's narrowed crimson eyes flashed and in an emotionless voice he replied, "needs to be shot down and once a seeing being will be forever ignorant to the world."

The door opened and the group was granted access to the 'dungeon' as it was known on the streets. They walked down the flight of stone stairs and down a hall and through an entrance with no door which lead to a gym size room with hypnotizing trance music playing, all types of dirty couches and liquor bottles littered randomly everywhere. On those couches were all types of men and women, some openly having sex and others watching while pleasuring themselves without any shame. There was also the crack heads sniffing lines of pure white powder by the low coffee tables. Girls in something that hardly passed as clothing were pushed up against the stone walls as men ravished their bodies. You could tell that almost all here were 'high' since there was a fog of marijuana smoke above making it impossible to see the ceiling or you can tell by the hundreds of white slips of paper with smudges of color on the floor. They're called "happy p's," it's grounded up ecstasy mixed in with a rat-glue and painted on to these square pieces of paper, then sold off in stacks in clubs, raves, on the streets, or even at shopping malls. It's very common since all you did was lick the slip of paper and your body would feel the effects of the drug work almost immediately and you could take up to 5-7 licks before you needed a new slip.

"Fuck…" Tyson mumbled out before he started coughing.

"Che. This place smells like drugs, sex, and Aids," Tala grounded out as he covered his mouth with a spare bandana from his pocket.

"Let's just get this done." was the stoic teens order as he headed towards the 'service' line, it's usually the farthest wall to the entrance, it was where people walked pass and dealers stood to make a quick switch. Kai recognized most of these people from other gangs that worked under 'him' and he knew the faces of the ones he needed to deal with since they were provided with profiles on the unwanted dealers from Kenny. Names, blood-type, addresses, pictures, even their family history. The internet, Kenny, and his genius laptop; now that was a dangerous combination.

Bryan and Spencer walked ahead now, acting like bodyguards, Bryans hands were stuffed in the deep pockets of his black jeans but within the pockets he secretly held his beyblade launcher and swish-army knife in the other but on the outside he looked cool and casual. Spencer's launcher was tucked in the front of his belt and his infamous 6-inch black switch blade was flicking open and close with pride.

Next came Tala and Rei walking like nothing fazed them, their weapons was still tucked away but it was kept on their body so it was easily accessible quickly if need be, depending on the situation. Next came Kai, Kenny walked beside him but slightly behind. Kai…you could literally feel the cold indifference and dangerous aura swirling around his very being, his very essence. His face was nothing short of gorgeous. His dark navy twin shark fins that marred each cheek made him more of a mystery. He had this air around him that just demanded your attention just with his presence in the room. His hands were stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans, his posture was slightly hunched to show he was relaxed but he was anything but. He was aware of everything going on around him. Of how many bodies where presently in the room. Of how many killing intents the occupants of the room had for them. He knew that this was seriously dangerous but they had been through far worst. He only wanted to get this done and over with.

Tonight, Kenny Mendler, looked like he rightfully belonged to Deadly Blades. Who knew that under the geek exterior was a hot fucken sexy interior? The boy had on frameless, feather-weight glasses that complimented his baby soft complexion. His brown mop that was his hair was pushed back and held there by a black bandana with two strands of hair hanging in the front (like fangs). Who knew he had soft ocean green eyes? His skin is a milky pale as a result from staying home all day on the computer and when he did get out it was usually at night. Kenny has a small body frame but it was still lean and his limbs had a very nice coating of muscle but it wasn't noticeable. The black jeans hung on his slim waist and the black fitted t-shirt showed off his wash-board stomach, the black leather jacket and silver chain around his neck made him look absolutely delicious. Now you would ask why he doesn't wear this stuff to school and what not? Simple, he doesn't need to. He likes his geek look and if you don't, then shut the fuck up and don't look at him then. Being happy with whatever you feel comfortable wearing is a blessing only a few are able to indulge themselves in.

Tyson and Ian brought up the rear, they were uncharacteristically quiet, their childish antics and attitude was left at home since they found nothing funny about their job and what they had to do at least once every week.

The group sprang into action by a silent nod by Kai and he watched with a blank and vacant face as his boys, his members, his friends, his brothers, his family carried out orders, never once questioning his command. Bryan and Spencer grabbed two of the 4 guys that they had to deal with as Tala and Rei grabbed the other 2 unsuspecting men. They did as little talking as possible and simultaneously four bodies were pushed up against the stone cold wall, their elbows forced against the dealers throats made it so that their feet were about half an inch off the ground and prevented air flow.

Tyson and Ian had their backs toward all the action since they were on look-out for anything or one that would interfere.

Kai nodded to Spencer and the blond boy dropped the man at Kai's feet once he strolled over.

"W-What da fuck is y' problem man!" he shouted, outraged and still trying to regain his breath.

Kai kicked the man around 20 years old in the face, rendering the man to his knees, a steel toe boot Kai wore earned him a crack and a pain filled grunt from the other as Kai kicked him swiftly in the gut. Stepping on the mans throat after flipping him over with a foot, the two-tone blue boy bent at the knees and reached into the man's jean jacket until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a fist size roll of bills, he clutched it in his hand and straightened himself. With another hard kick, enough to break the guy's ribs, he left the limp body there for someone else to pick up. He then walked up to the three remaining dealers. They were all pale, sweating, and wide eyed at the approaching crimson eyed tall teen. The thing you need to know about dealers is that they're dirty weasels but no where in their description did it say they were fighters.

Tossing the roll of money in the air like a ball casually, his cold voice pierced at their soul and caused them to break out in a cold sweat,

"deal here ever again and I _wil_l kill you." His dark crimson orbs held the capabilities to carry out that death threat, so they did what any weasel would do, they nodded numbly and planned on never coming back here again.

Tala, Bryan, and Rei waited until Kai gave them a nod, once he did the three boys stuck their hand in the dealers pockets and extracted rolls of bills, after pocketing them, they rammed their elbow into the stomachs of the men and once they bent over winded they received a blow to the head, effectively knocking them out.

Tonight's mission: complete.

End, ahhhh wasn't this different? Remember in the convention when Tala and Kai were talking about 'him' well their pulling a job that they had to do. I know I said Friday but then I realized that 3 a.m. on the Friday is really Saturday in the morning. Ah! Oh well. So it's changed. Next chapter Tala gets in an accident, the boys somehow end up in Destiny's crib and more. Well, catch this fic next time! Ms. Oopa out!

-PinkOopa-


	13. Chapter 13

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** BLUUP! D Go and R&R! HAPPY READING!

**Warnings:** Swearing and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

Chapter 13:

Deadly Blades

_Leader, Kai Hiwatari_

_Second-in-Command, Tala Volkov_

_Right-Hand-Man ,Rei Kon_

_Bryan Flinchet_

_Kenny Mendler_

_Tyson Granger_

_Spencer Mohonie_

_Ian Ziltmas_

_One Brotherhood, _

_one gang, _

_one family._

It was around 5 am once they reached their motorcycles at the vacant lot. Everyone wasn't really tired since they were pretty much used to this life style by now. The plan was to head back to Kai's place and spend Saturday there, hit the club that night, and chilled at Tala's on Sunday. This was their family. And family stuck together.

As the 8 guys shred asphalt down the highway, the only ones that was currently present was 2 black BMW's fully decked out doing 180 km/h. The windows to the very nice and very expensive cars were tinted black preventing them to see inside. But Tala, being the speed-junky he was, knocked it up a notch and was now driving side by side one of the cars. Steadying his black bike and making sure he had a good grip, Tala let go of his right hand and knocked on the driver's windshield.

"are you crazy?" came Tyson's voice from within Tala's helmet. They all have built-in communicators in all their helmets so they're able to talk to each other without having to dial-up on a cell phone.

"don't worry princess, I just wanna know if these guys are up for a race is all." The red heads smooth cool voice replied and in the background you could hear Rei's light laughter and Kai's annoyed grunt.

Tala lifted up his visor allowing his icy blue eyes to be visible and two blood red bangs fluttered back and forth in the wind, "Yo, anyone home!" he shouted against the loud winds due to their constant 180 speed. His only answer was a rev in the engine. The other BMW slowed down as did the other guys on bikes. Tala and the black BMW are now head to head going down an empty highway, and Tala could feel his pulse pick up. He was excited. This, he could tell, would be a good race. Flicking his vision back down, Tala positioned himself on his bike so he had more control of the powerful machine between his legs. He could feel the leather of his gloves stress under the amount of pressure of his grip and he smirked cruelly. This guy was gonna eat his dirt. They both rev-ed their engines…on the third one, the race would be officially on.

One.

"Show them who's the king of these streets Tal!" Ian voice shouted through the walkie-talkie.

Two.

"Good luck." said Bryan, he too was a speed-junky so he was anxious to watch this race.

Three. VROOOM!

The driver of the BMW must have had the best mechanic and a fat wallet since the man had Nos-boosters. The car flared to life as a icy blue torch-like fire shot out from the back and the racing speed was brought up to a whole new level.

Tala's crystal blue eyes widened in surprise for a split second before they narrowed dangerously and he shifted gears bringing the motorcycle to catch up with the car's speed. His form was hunched and the upper half of his body was practically aligned with the bike. The wind felt like it was ripping at his skin and if he loosened his grip a little he felt like he would fly away. They are once again, head to head, alternating from first to second.

"Holy fuck, that's fucken fast." Tyson said quietly as he and the others drove faster so they were able to still keep a visual on the two.

The two were still going at it, both equally matched. Kai from the corner of his eye was watching the other black BMW, it was driving along side of his friends also watching the race.

The guys were about a good distance away from the two since they were going at a more intense pace but they felt it before they saw it. They felt the enormous rumble of an engine being shifted into gear, the sound was deep and smooth. It was obviously kept well and maintained. The other black car shot down the freeway like a bullet, a speed that they have never witnessed with their own eyes. The car caught up with the two in a matter of seconds, an impossible thing to do, even for professional drivers.

The two BMW's were once again side by side with a confused Tala on his initial opponent's side.

Beep. Beep. Click. "Yeah?"

"We gotta go. You've had your fun."

"Aw, okay." The driver pressed the button so the window would roll down, Tala tried to get a glance at the face but no luck. The guy had on a white hoody with the hood drawn up and the guy also had on glasses, well that was all he could tell by only seeing the side of his face.

Then…he turned. Only…he…was…a…._she_.

End. Review please and thankies, hope you enjoyed this chappie. I know it was a bit short but the next update will be out soon. Ja!  
-PinkOopa-


	14. Chapter 14

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Ahhh…I didn't even know it was a cliffy last chappie until I was told…oops XD lol. Well anyways thanks as always for the reviews! They were the best! Happy readings!

**Warnings:** Swearing and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

Chapter 14:

Tala couldn't believe his eyes, the racer that held much respect in his eyes in the racing aspect, was a teenaged girl by the looks of it. He continued to look into the window of the racer as she smirked at him cockily, obviously she also knew that what he saw, wasn't what he had suspected.

"Watch out!" she shouted at him, he could see her finely shaped eyebrows rise up in alarm. The moment he heard her voice it all clicked into place. Just what she had said…it had registered a little too late as his bike veered off the highway after hitting some construction pylons. His whole bike along with his left leg was scraping against the side railings painfully. This went on for a few seconds before the back wheel skidding itself to the side, Tala and his bike both went down and skid against the tar a few feet.

Everyone, motorcycles and cars, sped their way over to the fallen driver. His previous racer ran over to him, being the closes one, she threw off her sun glasses and sprinted to his falling form and worked on freeing his leg that was trapped under the black crotch-rocket. She wore a white Puma sweater, the hood had flown off while she was running, and baggy blue jeans on top of white sneakers.

"Tala! Are you okay!" she screamed as she kneeled down beside the unresponsive boy, carefully taking off his cracked helmet, she rested his head on her knees so he was more comfortable. She wiped away little drops of blood from the corner of his lips with her sleeve and tapped his cheek lightly.

"Tala…Tala…c'mon…say something…" she whispered softly. There was so response. Wait…what! Holy fuck there was no response! She shook his body as her eyes filled, he couldn't die, he just couldn't!

"…Lil….Lily…hurts…" it was barely audible but she had heard it and sighed in relief. Intense icy orbs were slowly revealed as Tala came back to his senses, he let out a groan as he body protested in letting him move.

"Oh…my god…you had me scared shitless…" she said softly as she caressed his pale cheeks, as if making sure he was really there.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said quietly as she smiled down at him with glossy eyes. He knew at that moment that he always wanted to see her smile like that, not that smirking crap but the genuine, beautiful smiles that only she could produce.

Her green eyes laughed in mirth, "yeah right…I could tell it was you a mile away, your cute little butt and blood red hair kind of gives it away." He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

"Tala!" Rei shouted, coming towards them were the rest of the guys, they jogged up to the two and their eyes widened as they noticed that the skilled driver was Lily. But they weren't so surprised considering her background with gangs and all that other stuff, but it was just such a rare coincidence. So putting two and two together they concluded that the other one must be her raven haired friend, Destiny.

"You okay man?" Kai asked as he crouched down beside the red hair and looking him over for any major injuries, worry shined through his normally cold exterior. Tala was his best friend, the one that had his back since they were little, yeah the others are his close boys but no one could come close to where Tala stands.

"Yea, I'm good. A little banged up but nothing I can't handle." He replied as he laced his fingers with Lily's since she had rested her hand on his shoulder from previously tapping away at his face to wake him. She didn't say anything nor did she pull away but he noticed a tint of pink gracing her cheeks and he wanted to laugh but thought better of it. It hurt to even talk.

"You okay red?" Destiny walked up to the others after stopping her car beside Lily's. She wore black sweat pants, a skin tight black tank top with a sweater tied around her waist, a silver chain around her neck, black tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and she had big round black sunglasses perched on the top of her head. A black beyblade launcher tucked at the back of the waistband of her sweats.

"Hey shorty, that was some amazing skills with your car back there," he said after waving off her question nonchalantly and grinned at her.

"You're lucky you're already hurt or else I might have caused some damage for that comment." She smirked at him as he smiled at her 'innocently' as she stood beside Rei and joined in the line that was formed, all looking down at Tala and Lily still on the tarmac.

"Damn Tala, you did a number on your ride." Tyson said and whistled as he checked out the now busted piece of machinery laying a few feet away in more pieces that it was only 10 minutes ago.

"Bloody fucken hell!" Tala spat out as he got a glimpse of it from the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Better that than _you_! You could of seriously hurt yourself." The long red haired girl scolded him and frowned down at his shocked face.

But then got a little worried as he broke out into a broad smile, "aww Lily, I didn't know you cared," he smugly said as he gazed up at her.

'fuck…if Tala doesn't bug me for the rest of my life for that, Destiny sure as hell will!' her minded raced on as her face flushed.

"Shup, I just wanted _you_ to know that I was the better driver so I could rub it in your face. How can we race again if you can't even stand up?" Lily said coolly, not letting him get to her. She won't be charmed over like all of his other bitches and hoes.

"You guys were doing a krazie 208 km/hr at one point but Destiny," Kenny turned toward the said girl, "you were doing almost 301 km/hr that caught you up so quickly to Tala and Lily. You're insane to go that fast, that's not even legal!"

"Built my baby from scratch and got the imported parts from my mechanic at a killer price." stated Destiny as she glance at him once but then looked back.

"Holy fucken shit. Kenny, kiddo, is that you?" she asked slowly as she made her way over to the boy.

"OH MY GOD! KENNY! YOU LOOK SO SEXIMAFIDE!" Lily cooed from her position on the pavement as she caught sight of what got her friend so flabbergasted.

"Well…you might be worthy of Kirby after all," the raven hair girl said as examined the boy from head to toe that was currently shying away from her piercing gaze. Kenny adjusted his frameless glasses nervously and looked around nervously, he didn't know what to do with his hands, if he had his laptop he could always hold in but now he felt so vulnerable. Catching Spencer's eye, the tall blonde haired boy slowly placed his hands in his leather black jacket that all the guys still had on, and nodded his head slightly, silently telling the boy to do the same. Kenny silently thanked him for answering his silently plea for help, did as he was instructed, and sighed in relief as Destiny smiled at him and patted his head in approval.

"T-thank…you," the boy managed out weakly as Ian and Tyson sniggered at him from behind the girls back and he mentally groaned, 'if they bug me about this, I'm sooooo hacking into the school system and flunking them in _all_ their classes'

The short navy hair got a cold chill down his spine and knew that maybe…just maybe…it was a good idea for him to tease Kenny being whipped like a dog and he was even petted like one! Oh fuck it, he'll make fun of the nerd-boy anyway! Turning his attention back to Tala, he couldn't help but take a shot at the red head, "Damn Tal, you were so busy checking out Lily's rack instead of paying attention to your driving, I thought that would happened to me first!" Ian said jokingly and laughed along with the Rei and Tyson at Tala's glare and it only worsened as Lily smacked him lightly on the arm and called him a pervert.

Once things settled down and a few more cuss words flew through the air at one another, the tall lavender hair boy noticed the sun rising and the highway was about to get busy. "You should have been more careful." Bryan chided as he walked over and helped the red up but stopped when the boy winced.

"Get him in the car." Destiny ordered and pulled out her black with a red dragon celly and walked off to the side. Rei and Bryan helped him in Lily's passenger seat and buckled him up as she got in the drivers seat. The boys stood by the side of the 2 black BMW's and looked over at the violet eyed girl as she walked up to their group once again.

"I called my mechanic and he'll be by to pick up red's bike and fix it up. You guy's are welcome to come by the house to bandage him up or we could drop him off at your place-" she trailed off and rolled her eyes since Lily had already driven off probably towards the house.

"We'll head to your place to pick him up." Kai said simply yet emotionlessly. For some reason his crimson orbs had a different light to them as they locked eyes but then he quickly looked away, nodding to the other guys and swung one leg over his bike.

"We'll follow behind you." Rei said politely to sooth the girl's frayed nerves at the way their strong willed leader rudely dismissed her.

"he he he…" Tyson laughed nervously as she stormed pass him to her car, 'damn she's scary when she's pissed.'

The others took off after her as fast as possible since she seemed intent of loosing them on the way even though she's suppose to be their guide.

'Some fucken guide she is, it's like she's trying to loose us on purpose.' was main thoughts of Tyson and Ian.

'I wonder what Kirby say when she sees me like this…she's so pretty…I have an amazing girlfriend…oh my gosh…our first date is tomorrow…how will she want me…in the 'gangster' Kenny or the 'nerd' Kenny?' the small boy thoughts raced a 100 miles per minute as she easily kept up with Destiny, all he had to do was follow Spencer who was in front of him.

'hm…if its early in the morning…will Blaire be in her panties sucking on a popsicle?...blah no sex does this to you…Spencer you idiot!...no one eats a fucken popsicle in the morning…pancakes….with whipped cream…mmmm...whipped cream…." But on the outside, it looked like nothing fazed the buff blonde teen as he turned the handle on his bike for more speed.

'racing skills are amazing…they caring weapons from the looks of the shortys launcher…hmmm…I have this krazie idea that might just…work..' the tall lavender hair boy's brain worked as he perfected he new plan for the New Breeds.

'what is it about that short imp that always has me looking around the room for her, or wondering when the next time I'll see that small…curvy…luscious…slim…sexy…ahhhh mind out of the gutter! But it likes the gutter…with that hot piece of….fuck this! …………………….." Kai cleared his mind and opted for not thinking at all in case he got a troublesome hard on and got in an accident. 'stupid bitch is causing me trouble even though she's not even here…but I wish that fine firm piece of ass was here so I could….fuck………………………………' Kai gritted his teeth and kept driving, shifting uncomfortably on the seat.

'Kai, me and Tala both agree you have the hots for Destiny, but why do you have to make it so damn difficult for us to set you up?' Rei thought with a feral growl, very animalistic, well he was a neko-jin.

"What the fuck was that!" Tyson shouted through the walkie-talkies in the helmets.

"Some fricken lion or something!"

Rei rolled his eyes and growned inwardly.

End. Oh my…so many unsolved mysteries…dun dun dun…I'm such a dork. Well anyways...please review! Oi has anyone seen Blvd…haven't seen from ya in awhile…well always…you were missed! Ja!

-PinkOopa-


	15. Chapter 15

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Okay…I wanted to try a song-chappie. I dono it seemed cool enough but meh it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it too. Anywhoo…happy readings…and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I loved them!

**Warnings:** Swearing and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

Chapter 15:

Destiny drove, thoughts filling her mind as she expertly maneuvered her car on the smooth highway, she glanced and smile a real warm smile at the picture of her brother, Quince, laser-scanned onto a pair of platinum dog-tags handing from her rear view mirror. There were four pictures in total, on one dog-tag was a different picture of her brother on each sides. On the other dog-tag was a picture of her and the girls from the old crew, and on the reverse side was Q and the boys. She had a pair of dog-tag of her and her brother alone on them but it was always under her shirt, close to her heart. She missed her brother dearly but she would never express this to anyone maybe Robert but no one else. She let herself indulge herself in emotions while she was alone or with her close friends.

Destiny knew it would take about half an hour to get to her place and she just wanted to think. It was weird, the guys from school that she learned to know was totally different from what she had just witnessed. At school Deadly Blades were cold, untouchable, impassive, and a dangerous gang. But just now it was like how her friends treated each other, it was kind of freaky to think of them otherwise,

Bryan was like the older, worrying brother that looked after everyone. She noticed the way he was fussing over Tala in his own little way. She could see that he would someday be a great father. As thoughts kept coming, she distractedly began to sing softly to herself a song that had sooth her nerves and kept her going ever since her brother fell into a coma.

"Doing everything that I believe in

Going by the rules that I've been taught

More understanding of what's around me

And protected from the walls of love"

Rei and Kenny, she knew were good boys by heart in a big tough boys game. And she smiled at the thought of Kenny in black baggy jeans, fitting black shirt, leather jacket, black bandana, and silver chain. She smirked amusedly at the thought of Kirby pissing herself silly once she gets a look at him. She would probably rape him on the spot.

"All that you see is me

And all I truly believe"

Ian and Tyson have been behaving themselves around her as of late, she knew it had to do with her standing up to Lola, the school grade A bitch, but in reality she didn't do it for them, she did it just because she doesn't like people being put down using cheap shots like personal life styles or family matters. She, from all people, should know how that felt and it wasn't a nice feeling. Ian's really not that bad, just a little abused when he was younger but he wasn't…_that_…bad.

"That I was born to try

I've learned to love

Be understanding

And believe in life

But you've got to make choices

Be wrong or right

Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like"

Then there was Spencer, she saw the interaction with him and Blaire the other day. He would be good for the girl. She was as wild as fire and she needed a little grounding once in awhile. Spencer seemed like the type to handle her. A little quiet but with Blaire's personality, he'll be brought out of his shell sooner or later.

"But I was born to try"

Then there was Tala, he's really into Lily but she was hesitating. Destiny wouldn't blame her. The first day of school and blue eyed boy had flirted with both of them during homeroom, sucking face with some next girl at lunch, and hand girls hanging off him by the time to go at the last bell. He was a total playboy and Lily was hurt badly before. Destiny tightened her grip on the steering wheel briefly before calming herself, 'I'll tear his balls off if he hurts her.'

"No point in talking what you should have been

And regretting the things that went on

Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate

Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture"

Lastly was the one that was confusing her the most, Kai Hiwatari. She saw the look in his crimson orbs once Tala went down, and she saw from afar the little show when he went to check Tala for injuries. He's not that heartless after all. But he hides it. He seems impassive but he really isn't is he? But isn't that just like her? But she's worst…she fakes smiles when she really wants to cry, she puts on a brave act when she's really dying inside. Tears had wanted to make their way down her cheeks but she wouldn't let them. She was going to be strong. Strong for her brother. Strong for her gang. Strong for her family. But in reality she was weak. At least Kai shows his real self to his friends.

"And all that you see is me

And all I truly believe

That I was born to try

I've learned to love

Be understanding

And believe in life

But you've got to make choices

Be wrong or right

Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try"

Noticing the exit that she need to take, the violet eyed girl sighed as she drove out of the highway and into the main streets towards home.

End….this didn't have much going on but meh….next chappie will be good and maybe have some lemony goodness ne? Alrighty, review and catch this fic next time, ja ne!

-PinkOopa-


	16. Chapter 16

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Ahoy! As always, thank you for the beautiful reviews! Reviewer that asked what song, I totally forgot to put a disclaimer on it…blah! It's by Delta Goodrem, "Born to Try." It's wasn't really my genre of music but I love her voice so now I like it. Trying new things is cool. Ew I sound like a commercial or something. Anyways…HAPPY READINGS!

**Warnings:** Swearing and adult situations. Parental advisory.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

Chapter 16:

The sun was slowly rising, filling the sky with colorful pinks and orange, a sun rise is what welcomes the new day but not many people value the beauty of a sunrise these days. A group of teens pulled into the long drive way that lead up to a very large, medieval-looking, castle-like mansion. They had entered pass the intimidating steel gates and drove for a few minutes, only seeing grass and more grass. It was like a modern plantation. So much acres of land/ There was a split in the paved drive-way once they neared the large, double oak front doors with large stoned pillars on each side. To the right was an extended paved drive thru that took you down to the underground parking lot, and to the left was a magnificent fountain where cars had to drive around in a long curve to reach the entrance. They noticed Lily's car already present, parked to the side of the house.

Destiny sighed as she pulled out her keys from the ignition. She's been doing that a lot lately, sighing, that is. It was 6 am now, she and Lily decided to go out for a morning drive and maybe race a bit around 5, so they didn't let their skills go rusty. Then Lily gets into 'it' with another motorcycle racer. Turns out, it was Tala Volkov from Deadly Blades. Then he got hurt, on the fault of his own perverted mind it seems. And Lily drives off with him, leaving her with the other guys that she had barely liked, with the exception of Rei. Oh and maybe Kenny since he was now Kirby's boyfriend.

That's how she ended up here; leading the rest of Deadly Blades into her home, something that she never thought she would _ever_ do. After sliding out her car and grabbing her black shoulder bag from the trunk, she walked up the steps and turned to see the other boys pull into a parking space and tucked their keys in their jeans. Destiny sighed again as she pushed open the doors and motioned for them to enter before her. 'Robert isn't gonna like this one bit.' she thought and closed the door behind her.

The boys looked around the place that New Breeds called home. Hey, it wasn't that different from Kai's place. Some different coloring, furniture and people but overall it seemed the same. Typical, large and spacious rich-snobby mansion with gold trimmings. But this place seemed more…homey. Well to the boys at least. Shoes of all different sorts were messily arranged on the welcome mat which they had to step over to get in the door. Numerous coats line the banister of the white marble stairs like a curtain, they didn't seem to like using the perfectly good coat rake that the house was bound to have. It wasn't deathly quiet here either, music and banging and talking and all sorts of sounds can be heard.

"Home sweet home." the raven girl said as she slipped off her shoes and kicked them on the mat to join the others. She threw her sweater that was around her waist on the banister of the stairs and dropped her bag on the floors under their 'make-shift' coat rake. The large white stairs was wide and had about 30 steps until the second floor then it splits into two, and two hallways can be seen on the second level that framed the foyer where they currently stood, and then the halls ran deeper into the house, housing more and more rooms.

Destiny stopped walking as she realized that the guys were still standing there by the door, shoes and coats all still in tact. Raising a finely shaped brow at this, she waltz back and asked in a suspicious tone, "why are you guys just standing there like idiots?"

"Where's the maid or butler that comes to collect the coats?" Tyson said expectantly and scanned the area.

"Rich boy, _please_, once I got here, I fired all of the staff except for the nightly cleaning crew that tidies up on the weekends." she said as she made an action with her hands to hurry up. The boys took off their shoes, piled them neatly to the side and hung their own coats on the rack.

"Why? Are you having money problems?" Rei asked with genuine concern shining within those soft honey cat-eyes.

His question caused her to laugh, "Are you kidding? Look at this place, how can _we_ have money problems?" she looked back at the raven boy as he smiled sheepishly.

"Money isn't a problem, it's just morals and self-worth I guess, I grew up in a life and neighborhood were money wasn't spent so carelessly. Cleaning our own home isn't asking for much since we're the ones that live in it. So we have chores and all that jazz in this house." She explained as they walked down the long hallway, lined with pictures of her and the other members of her crew. There were other pictures with people they didn't recognize, probably members of their own gang and family.

Kai looked at the back of the girl that seemed so much more…friendly. Maybe it was that she was talking to the ever kind Rei or that she was in her own territory but she seemed so much more comfortable in. He noticed the way she said 'home' rather than 'house' like him and his friends described where they live. Since that was what it was, just a house. There was no love, no family, nothing to return to once they arrive home. But she's the same isn't she? Her parents disowned her, her brothers in a coma, and the only other family she has is her cousin and her friends. But yet she doesn't let that slow her down. She made herself a home. 'that's all me and the boys want really…in the end…we all just want a place to call home.' Kai thought to himself as he let himself drift, idly following the girl, damn her house is big, they've been walking for a bit now and they still haven't reached the where ever it was that she was leading them too.

"Do you think Tala and Lily are doing the nitty-gritty?" Ian whispered to Tyson, who in returned snickered and nodded in a positive.

"Tala's probably taking her on a 'test-drive' right now." Tyson said with a smirk.

"Yo but he can't even stand."

"So? He doesn't have to stand, she looked like a girl that can handle a guy on his back." Tyson whispered back and they cracked up laughing. They two continued to whisper jokes back and forth to each other as they followed behind Kai, the others chose to ignore them and kept walking.

'their so immature.' were they basic thoughts of _everyone_.

Spencer and Bryan walked in the back silently, taking in their surroundings. They had a feeling that the short raven girl wasn't telling the whole truth since they spotted some neatly hidden cameras in cracks and corners along with some security devices meant to lock down the area incase of an invasion. Maybe she didn't fire _everyone _since they were pretty sure that this house had some majorly tight security packed in. They weren't the 'silent-duo' for nothing. They were meant to observe and calculate. They were trained in this field so extensively that it was a second nature to them by now. So, storing this information for later they walked like nothing fazed them.

Spencer, even though on the outside looked like normal, he couldn't help but notice the slight jump in his pulse. He was a little excited to see the molten eyed beauty again. She was so different from all the other girls from their school. Well all these girls were different but she…tickled his fancy. The dirty blonde tried hard to stifle his giggle but one escaped and it came out as a snort/laugh/giggle…thing. The group stopped and looked back at him with a weird look but he just stared back at them with a blank look. Shrugging the group continued. What meet them on the other side of those double doors had caused their eyes to widen.

"What…the…fuck." Rei gasped.

"Holy shit." Tyson breathed out.

"That's hot." Ian snickered out.

'damn…what the hell happened here.' Kai thought silently.

'oh my fucken…that's Blaire…what the hell is she wearing!' Spencer thought alarmed.

'well...what a different Saturday.' Bryan thought as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

'Kirby! What are you doing!' Kenny thought, about to rush over.

Destiny just rolled her eyes and sighed softly, 'what is my life?'

End. Well next chappie will be out shortly. I dono how to end a story…first story remember? I'm not sure if I should still do the, 'killing off characters' thing. Meh, I'll think about it later. Anyways, show some love in my review-bookie! Ms. Oppa out!

-PinkOopa-


	17. Chapter 17

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Okay! I updated! Go me! Sorry ya had to wait a week for a update but I gots me a job! YAY! Real money! Anyways, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I lub them sooo muchies. I'm a little up-ed on sugar right now. HAPPY READINGS! And remember to review!

**Warnings:** Swearing and adult situations. Parental advisory.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

Chapter 17:

"Good morning Oliver." Kirby yawned like a cat as she walked down the flight of stairs from the side of the kitchen. She still had her pj's on which consisted of a pair of red pajama pants with little yellow stars on them, a white with pink lining tank top, and her puffy baby blue slippers with a polar bear on the top. Her long wavy brown hair was down, touching her shoulder blades.

"Hey sunshine, how'd sleep?" Oliver's light voice floated through the spacious white tiled kitchen as he stood by the stove flipping pancakes in one pan and eggs in the other.

"Okay I guess. Lily's loud in the mornin' though, woke me up since she forgot not to slam the door again." She commented with a smile and hopped up on the counter beside the plates of food, her feet swinging back and forth in the air. Breaking off a piece of chocolate chip pancake, she giggled as the green haired boy mock-glared at her.

"oh? What time did they leave?" he asked distractedly as he reached for the pepper shaker.

"4:45 I think. I went back to sleep." she said sliding off the counter, she accepted the plate stacked with a dozen pancakes and another plate with a variety of eggs and bacon.

"jeez, that's fricken early." he commented as he started on his next dish.

"uh hmm…" was the only reply as the girl disappeared into the 'Common Area' It was where they mostly ate, did homework, watched t.v., and just chilled and talked. The area, like all aspects of this house; was large but very simple unlike the other rooms. The room has a large glass dinning table which had 12 colorful place mats and fruits of all sorts on in the middle it was situated closes to the backyard and the only area with checkered tiles, overlooking their backyard and led out to the pool. The wall facing the backyard was glass, from top to bottom, and also had two double sliding doors. On the other side of the room was like any living room, the carpet was a rich lavender color with pale pink walls, a plasma t.v. fully equip with the lastest entertainment system and movies. Big soft dark purple couches surrounding the area with a glass tear shaped coffee table in the middle. It was more comfortable and casual then their 'golden-trimmed' dining room that they had, where formal dinners and parties were held.

Placing the plates of food down beside the others, Kirby noticed that the tall lavender teen was the only one present at the table.

"Morning Robert." Kirby said softly as she slid into a seat across the said boy and grabbed for the orange juice.

Looking up from his newspaper, he greeted the kind-natured girl good morning and pushed the carton of juice towards her since she was a little out of reach. "Where are the others?" he asked, his deep masculine voice was cool and calm as he returned back to reading.

Kirby paused in mid reach for the bowl of fruit salad and tilted her head to the side and said thoughtfully, "Oh…umm…Rique and Max went out for a jog this morning so they should be back soon. Blaire's doing laps in the pool, Oliver's in the kitchen and Ozuma is still sleeping."

"Where are the two brats?" he questioned behind the paper.

"Their out for their morning drive." Kirby's grey eyes shined in triumph as she finally reached the bowl of fruit and she started to pile it on her plate. It's not that she was short or anything, it's just that the bowl was on the other side of the table right by the end, and she didn't feel like getting up.

"hmmm…" was his only reply.

"Alright, this is the last batch." Oliver announced as he placed down a plate of strawberry waffles and a bottle of whipped cream. The boys wore their sleeping clothes around the house also, usually just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt or wife-beater.

"Oh wow! This looks great!" Kirby grinned as she snatched a waffle.

"Coffee…now" a grouchy Ozuma walked in and practically growled out as he grabbed for the coffee. He's not really a morning person. The boy had his still wet red and black hair in a small pony tail, too early in the morning to be bothered with gel-ing it. Ozuma plopped down in the seat beside Oliver and sipped his steaming java as he stared into space, waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

"Morning yall." Enrique and Max, the youngest was the one doing the greeting, entered through the back doors, sliding them open and just closing the screen doors to let the fresh air in. They slipped off their sneakers and pulled off their sweaters they wore with track pants since it was a bit chilly early in the mornings. Tossing them carelessly on the couch, they took a seat at the table and started to pile their plates with food.

"So I was thinking that we do a road trip for winter break." Enrique said suggestively to everyone as he stuffed in a whole pancake in his mouth.

"Road trip to where?" Ozuma said as he took another gulp of his black coffee, it starting to kick in already and the boy going back to his normal, happy self.

"I dono." the dirty blonde said as he shrugged.

"Maxie, why aren't you eating?" Kirby asked worriedly, noticing the said bleach blonde boy's plate not even touched.

"Is my food bad!" the green hair chef shouted and stood up, insulted. The boy was usually so calm and reasonable, so well mannered and what not. But no one messes with his cooking.

"No! Oliver, you know I love your cooking! It's not that…" the junior trailed off.

"Oh, okay! So what's up Max, you're not your usual hyper self." Oliver asked concerned. He shrugged as Robert looked up from his paper and glanced at him questionably, but he didn't know what was wrong with the youngest.

"It's just…just…" the blonde spluttered out, looking about ready to cry.

"MORNING!" Blaire shouted as she completed the trio of blondes in their group. She was coming in the other back door, the one that led to the pool area, sliding the doors closed, she stepped out of her white flip-flops and tossed the towel around her neck on the couch on top of the sweaters. Her long platinum blonde hair was up in a high bun and the girl was only wearing a white bikini. Slinking over like a lazy cat, she first walked behind where Oliver was seat, leaned down, and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Morning li'brother." she smiled at the boy and ruffed his neat hair, well…was neat hair.

"Morning sis." he said absent-mindedly as they all continued to look at Max.

"Hey…what's going on?" the molten eyed girl asked with scrunched brows, slipping into an empty seat beside Ozuma.

"Max isn't eating." Kirby filled in, worriedly looking over the aforementioned boy currently looking down at his lap.

"Oh." was her reply as she too, looked over at him. Max was her little brother's best-friend, and she cared deeply for the cutie. He cared about every one and just was such a happy person, you want to be around him, he pulls you in without knowing it.

"It's just…just…that…I'M FAT!" Max screamed broken-heartedly.

…silence…

-everyone was on the floor, animatedly falling off their chairs-

"erm…Max…your not fat, at all. What's so ever." Oliver said confused as to what brought this up. Sometimes, his best friend reminded him of a pre-Madonna-teenage girl.

"Enrique, how can you just sit there and eat like that!" Blaire shouted, as she noticed the only one that wasn't at least offering a little bit of reassurance was him. He just sat there, eating away at a sausage in one fork and toast in the other.

Looking up when he was addressed, the blonde rolled his eyes and shot back; "what? It's stupid, he's like a fucken girl or something. C'mon! Whatever, I'll be there when he actually has a real problem that I can help with."

"What the fuck Enrique?" Blaire shot back, standing up with a butter knife in her hand. Robert assessed the situation and just took another sip of his coffee and resumed reading the latest on the beyblade tournaments.

"It's okay Blaire." Max called out to the angry, short-tempered girl.

"No Maxie, it's not okay! He has no right to be that damn insensitive to other people's feelings!" she shouted out, glaring at Enrique and him returning it.

"I'm not being 'insensitive' I just don't get why we have to get work-up over an idiotic issue. I don't know why you're getting so pms about it."

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then you should of shut your fucken mouth."

"If I recall correctly, I was happily eating, you're the one that wanted to make something out of nothing." he shot back at her.

"Really…it's okay Blaire, Enrique helped me enough," Max said waving his hands in the air, everyone turned to Max and didn't notice how the English boy's eye widened with panic.

"MAX! That's not go through that again!" the blonde senior boy said loudly and forcing a laugh.

"No no, I want to hear how Enrique 'helped' Max. Maxie, what did he do?" Blaire asked suspiciously. "Stop laughing you idiot!" and the molten eyed girl threw her sausage right in his face.

"Bitch!" he spat out along with grease from the meat which fell onto his lap after sliding down his face, leaving its greasy trial. Busy wiping his face he didn't notice Max already talking until he heard the end of the junior's sentence…

"-he was the one that told me I was getting fat while we were jogging." said Max.

All was silent, Enrique swallowed loudly and risked looking up…BIG MISTAKE! Food from all directions were thrown at him, eggs, bacon, pancakes, everything. Enrique, a boy that won't go down alone, grabbed food off his plate and started to chuck them at everyone…things keep getting worse for him eh?...since his waffle had hit Robert, landing on his lavender colored hair. The oldest looked up from his newspaper and glared at the only one that was throwing in his direction because everyone else was throwing at one certain blonde haired boy. Feeling bad that no one was on his team, Robert grabbed a bowl of fruit salad and hurled it at Ozuma, soaking the teen with the juices.

"What the fuck Robert!" the soaked boy shouted, wiping a cantaloupe off his face.

The accused boy shrugged and smirked, "It's more fun this way." And then he grabbed a pancake and threw it at Blaire, the whipped cream falling down her chest and into the crease of her boobs, through her white bakini you could see her now hard nipples. "That's fucken cold!" she shouted and threw a eggs and bacon combo at the tall teen. Squeals and screams, cuss words and death-threats, over all it was a pretty damn good food fight.

Once everything edible was thrown and the table was clear, the group was worn but smiling. Gathering up on the tiled floor they all were laying down on their backs on the cold floor but it felt nice against their flushed bodies.

"I'm hungry." Ozuma stated as he felt a rumble in his tummy. Everyone all agreed to that.

"Well I have half a waffle and whipped cream on me." Blaire said as she noticed the said waffle hanging off her.

"Pass it over." the black and red haired boy said and started to chew on the food. Crawling over to the platinum blonde girl, he started to lick the trail of whipped cream off her neck and ventured down her crease where the creamy goodness was gathering. His tongue was causing her to giggle but she did nothing else and let him clean her off.

"I have some eggs and a sausage in my shirt. Hm…how'd that get there?" said Kirby as she looked down the front of her tank top.

"oh! I'm in!" shouted Oliver, noticing how hungry he was.

"Me too!" Max shouted, wanted to do the same thing as his best friend.

"uh..umm…o-okay." Kirby said nervously, she didn't know she was volunteering to be a plate but okay…sure why not. Laying back down on her back, she tensed her body as the boys crawled over to her. They first finished off the sausage, and then started to suck and lick the little egg pieces off her chest. She was giggling like mad and squirming like a worm.

Enrique looked over at Robert and the tall teen boy's instant reply was, "don't even thing about eating off me."

That's how Deadly Blades found them…. 

With Ozuma licking Kirby's scantly clad body.

With Kirby being eaten by two teenage boys, her tank top drawn up since they found some food there also.

With Enrique eating off the floors since he was hungry,

And with Robert, magically retrieving his newspaper, and was reading in the middle of the chaos.

End…mwahaha cliffys are so easy to put in now…I never knew. Cuz before I never did them…hmm. Okay next chappie won't have one. No worries. Lily and Tala will be in the next chapter too! Leave your mark in my review-bookie! Ja ne! Ms. Oopa out!

-PinkOopa-


	18. Chapter 18

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** I rewrote chapter 18. It wasn't fair. My problems are my problems. I just need to deal ne? Thanks for the support the four reviewers offered, much love. Personal life and story telling will stay separate. Thanks for understanding. Happy Readings! XP

**Warnings:** Swearing and adult situations. Parental advisory.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

**Chapter 18: **

**Recap:** Deadly Blades had just finished a 'mission' and were on their way home when they ran into two mysterious racers. They found Tala and Lily racing intensely but Tala was hurt. Lily grabbed Tala since his bike was destroyed and now their somewhere within the walls of New Breeds 'home.' Destiny brought the remaining members of Kai's crew back with her so they could collect Tala. While, back with the New Breeds, they had a food fight! Spencer can't wait to see the blonde haired molten eyed beauty that had been haunting his mind. Kenny can't wait to see his sweet girlfriend Kirby but how will she react seeing him in his 'uniform' Black jeans, white wife-beater, and a black leather jacket. Now, Destiny is leading the guys to the common area.

Deadly Blades and Destiny walked in while…

Ozuma was licking Blaire's scantly clad body which caused Spencer's blood to boil.

Kirby being eaten by two teenage boys, Max and Oliver, her tank top drawn up since they found some food there also, Kenny was about to faint! What was she doing, his girlfriend, his innocent angel, WHAT WAS SHE DOING!...were the only thoughts running through his head.

Enrique eating off the floors since he was hungry, Tyson and Ian snickered behind their hands trying to hold in their laughter.

And with Robert, magically retrieving his newspaper, and was reading in the middle of the dinning room with all the food on the walls and floors even the ceiling. Things like photo frames on the walls and centerpieces on the table were all on the floor covered in food. 'he's just sitting there reading! In the middle of all this…chaos.' thought the raven haired girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" shouted the violet eyed girl standing with one hand on her hip, the group of guys now in the room fully were standing behind her.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" they could her Kirby's surprised squeal as she saw Kenny's hurt face by the door, she pushed both guys off her by the face and scrambled to her bare feet.

"Kenny!" she called after him as he turned the other way and started to speed-walk towards the door. She ran after him.

"Get the fuck off her." Spencer growled as he yanked Ozuma off Blaire, no one saw him make his way over to them, but there he was, throwing Ozuma like a sack of potatoes.

"What the fuck!" snarled Ozuma as he got up to his feet and stormed back, landing a neatly aimed punch into the tall blonde's handsome face.

"Bastard." The quieter one snarled as he threw a set of punches, some missed some connect.

Destiny clicked her tongue in annoyance, moving like a black panther, the girl liquidly moved in between the two raging boys and caught both their mid air punches and pulled them forward so that they stumbled a few steps until both their faces were millimeters from her own.

Narrowing her dark purple orbs, she hissed dangerously, "stop this nonsense or _I'll_ do it for you. It's too _fucken_ early to put up with this bullshit."

Spencer and Ozuma, both teenage boys, much taller and bigger than the raven girl, gulped visibly and nodded numbly. She let them go, and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Everyone had stopped doing what they were doing and had gotten to their feet. Standing beside Robert, they made a line, all their hands behind their backs. Their heads was downcast except for Robert, it was like they knew they were going to get in trouble.

"Max!" Destiny called suddenly, making the boy jump.

"y-yes?" he squeaked out, not looking up from the food-covered floor.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"f-food fight, m'am." His simply answer made the raven hair roll her eyes and the others groan. Max always told the truth, that's why Destiny always asked him first.

"You guys suck! Look at this mess!" flaring her arms around. Kai could see she was annoyed but there was a warmth in her violet eyes every time she was talking to one of her friends.

"Des," Robert spoke up, once he knew he had her attention, "why are they here?"

"Very long story. I'll fill you guys in after I get some coffee." And with that she disappeared into the kitchen, her figure walking through the swinging oak doors.

They all helped clean up, Deadly Blades having nothing better to do. They all finished just when Destiny walked in, carrying a tray burdened with coffee mugs. She grinned amusedly at everyone's sweaty exterior. Motioning with her head, the teens heading over to the couches, and plopped down with a sigh of relief. Cleanings hard work. Destiny noticed that they guys basically had on white undershirts and took a moment to admire Kai's muscle toned arms. Sexy.

"_ekhem_," she snapped out of it and turned to Ozuma who had a annoyed expression. "So Des, tell us why these guys are here."

"Well…it all started out this morning…" as everyone got comfortable on various couches, sipping steaming java, Destiny started to retell what happened.

-In Lily's Room-

"So this is your room." Tala stated with a weird expression. Her room was large and spacious, the walls a pale pink color, everything in her room seemed to be pink and frilly. It was surprising since this red headed hell-cat had an attitude that would make a sailor blush. It had been a slightly awkward ride here. The red headed keep looking over at this green eyed girl with confusion, he didn't know how to act when someone genuinely cares about you. Yeah, his boys will fix him up and tell him to stop being a women about his wounds. And the girls he chilled with were always the whorey ones or the ones that faint or giggle at everything he does or say! It just got so fucken annoying after the first few times. But Lily, now this girl was different, she's basically a tom-boy in a sense that she's not into that girly crap but she still knows how to dress and flirt. She does what guys do but still looks flaming hot doing it. Red hair, cream soft skin, and the greenest jade he had ever stared into. Tala, he would never admit it to anyone, was a little intimidated with her. He never had to 'try' to woo a girl. They always bowed down to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked heatedly as she threw her sweater on her computer desk, leaving only her white spaghetti tank and light grey baggy sweat pants. They showed off part of her midriff and he noticed a vine like tattoo on her hip bone. 'When I'm done with you, I'll know personally, how far down that tattoo goes.' he thought as he eyed her shapely figure.

"It's just…pink." He grinned at her when she turned around at his simple answer, watching as her shoulders shrugged carelessly. He continued to follow her, across her room and into the bathroom. Watching as her hips swayed back and forth gracefully.

"I like pink," she turned around, her red hair swishing freely at the motion. Tala stopped just in time as to not run into her but the result was…they were close…very _very_ close together. Looking up into the icy blue orbs, Lily smirked sexily, "I like a lot of things that you wouldn't know about."

"Really?" he felt the warmth of her breath on his cheek and it sent shivers down his already aching body. And he knew that all the 'aching' _wasn't_ just from the accident this morning. What was this girl doing to him! "I would love to fine out what you like…first hand."

Blue met green. Ice met jade. Tala tilted his head slowly…lowering inch by inch…just a little more and he'll be able to get a taste of what he has been denied for so long…a taste of this untouchable goddess. Their lips barely brushed each other, more of a feathers caress, and she pulled back. 'FUCK!' was all that went through his head.

"uh…um…can you sit on the counter, I'll bandage you up." her voice low and husky. Her cheeks a pretty shade of crimson. Slipping pass him, she practically jogged out of the bathroom and disappearing into hers.

"You can't run from it for long," Tala whispered softly as he sat on the bathroom counter, mild disappoint shinning through his endless blue depths but amusement was also present, "I know you want me as bad as I want you."

Lily came back finding Tala sitting on her bathroom counter beside the sink as she went out and grabbed the first aid kit. Her cheeks even a deeper red.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt." Her silky voice said as she placed the kit on the counter. Why was she blushing so god damn much! She had bandaged up guys all the time, being in a gang with mostly guys and all, so why was she blushing like some giddy cheerleading git? Nope. She won't be manipulated into playing his little game. She knew players like him. They caused nothing but pain really…in the end, you'll forget every 'kind' gesture they did, every sweet-nothings they whispered in her ear, all there'll be is the pain for being replaced after they got bored.

Cooling her nerves, she watched as he shrugged of the black leather jacket, and revealed his fine torso as the last piece of clothing, his white wife-beater, was removed. Damn…she could feel her pulse pick up, her breath hitch, and her head spin. _This_, was one sexy, half naked, god. His chest and arms were so well defined, if she didn't deal with this kind of thing before, she would have pushed him against the wall and raped the fuck out of him.

Tala was secretly disappointed that he didn't get a reaction out of her. She seemed to be fine even though his top half was fully exposed to her. "So what do you think?" he asked suggestively, trying to get a rise out of her.

"You look like shit." She replied as she grabbed the cotton swab, already drenched in alcohol and started to clean his cuts. Smirking innocently as he glared at her after he finished wincing in pain. She was regarding his wounds.

-Kenny and Kirby-

"Kenneth! Please! It's not what you think!" she shouted heart breakingly as she ran after him. To her, seeing his turned back, walking/running away from her, she felt like her world had been torn apart. She hadn't known Kenny for long, and they just started to go out but she cared for him a great deal. So much that it even scared her.

He finally stopped, ending up in the other side of the manor, in some furnished room that was no importance. Kirby had stopped a few steps behind him, scared and not knowing what to do. She could see he was mad with his clenched fist and rigid back.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, her voice no higher than a whisper. It was the highest she could get out without breaking down completely. She had to make him understand that it wasn't what he was thinking. She couldn't lose him. They didn't go on their first date yet! They didn't do the things that Destiny, Lily, and Blaire said boyfriends and girlfriends do.

"Look Nina," Kenny said, his tone hard, he turned around and immediately his brown eyes softened. His angel, stood before him. Her long brown hair out and tangled in a big mess, her pajama bottoms covered in food, her light pink tank top dirty and one strap falling off her smooth skinned shoulder. But what disturbed him was her tears. They made him angry. Closing the last few steps that separated them, he slipped his arms around her slim waist, hooking them upwards, he buried his hands into the mass of silky brown tresses. Hugging her body tightly to his.

Kirby felt his secure arms surround her like a blanket. And she knew, this is where she wanted to always be. Wrapping her arms around him, she returned the embrace and cried into the crook of his neck.

"I-I-I'mm-m s-o-s-s-orr-y." she cried brokenly.

"Nina, it's okay. Everything's okay. Please stop crying. It hurts me to see you cry." He whispered into her hair by her ear. He led her to a nearby couch, sat down, and hugged her as she sat on his lap, both legs off to one side.

"Don't cry my angel, we still need to plan for our first date tomorrow." He smiled softly as he felt her nod meekly against his neck.

-Back in the Common Area-

"So Lily just drove off!" Enrique found this quite amusing as he laughed with Tyson, they were sprawled out on the plush carpet. Destiny had finished telling everyone what had happened. And Robert, being the most mature and head of the group, asked Deadly Blades politely if they would like to join them for a late breakfast since they were here anyways.

"Yeah, we're not going to be doing anything today anyway, just chilling around the house, go swimming and just laze around. You guys should hang out here today!" Blaire said enthusiastically, conveniently forgetting about the brawl early between Ozuma and Spencer. She was sitting on the couch beside her little brother a big pillow in her lap since she still was in her white bikini. She had a feeling that Spencer liked her and Ozuma was just fighting back due to pride but she didn't know how to react. Does she like him back? She didn't know. So she didn't want to think about it.

"Yea! We can play Marco Polo in the pool!" Max said happily.

"Yosh! I'm in!" Tyson declared anxiously, he hadn't hanged out with a big group of people except his crew in awhile, most people were scared of them. It's npt like they were going to kill them if they were approached…okay…maybe if they go up to Kai.

"That'll be cool." Rei said as he took a sip of his coffee. He looked over at Kai, and since he didn't respond, probably meant that it was okay to stay.

"What was the deal with you attacking me!" Ozuma burst out, pointing an accusing finger at Spencer that had been sitting silently in a recliner. Everyone in the room groaned, some mentally.

"Way to kill the civil atmosphere." Ian muttered darkly towards the spiky haired guy.

"Shut up shorty! I wanna know!"

"Alright, Alright, how about everyone go get clean up! I'll start on breakfast." Destiny suggested loudly, jumping in front of the seething liberty spiked teen.

"Hey hey, Ian calm down." Rei grabbed hold of the little one as he lunged for Ozuma.

"Lemme at him Rei, I'll break his FACE." Ian hissed out as he flared uselessly in Rei's hold.

"Oi! Anwer-" Ozuma was about to shout out again at Spencer but he was jumped by Enrique and Max.

"You need more coffee dude!" Enrique mumbled as they dragged him upstairs to go shower and clean the food out of their hair.

"Here." Blaire looked at the black piece of material, to the healthy pale skin covering the muscles of strong hands, to the lean toned arms, to a chiseled face with locks of light blonde hair.

"Thanks." she said in a small voice, she could feel heat rising to her cheeks but she forced it down. Slipping the leather jacket on, the sleeves went pass her hands and it ended just above her knees. Spencer smirked, he defiantly like her in his clothes.

"Want to watch the Beyblade tournament on DVD?" Robert asked as he grabbed a controller on the side of the couch and pressed a button. Watching as the wall opened up, revealing a large screen tv.

"Make yourselves at home." Robert spoke up, noting that it was the end to this little 'meeting.' He nodded to all the 'thank yous' giving from the other crew. In the end, it was just him and Kai still sitting on the couches. Everyone had spread out into different areas, the occupants of this home were showing their guest around.

"Which one? I have Austria one at home." Kai said as he sat up, interested. At least there was _one _sane person in the whole lot of them.

"Africa's." Robert went to the right disc and pressed play.

"Nice." Kai commented distractedly as he was soon engrossed into the battles.

Review please, ja!

-PinkOopa-


	19. Chapter 19

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Sorry for the delay. Read and Review.

**Warnings:** Swearing and adult situations. Parental advisory.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

**Chapter 19:**

It was decided to just hang out at Roberts place for the day. New Breeds and Deadly Blades did not exist here, not for today. They were just a big group of friends that had found common ground and now they're just doing what ordinary teenagers are suppose to do. Nothing but loft. Tala had come down after being bandaged up by Lily and joined the others. Kirby and Kenny also joined them, holding hands, and looking quite content. It was around 10 am and their weekend was just beginning. The guys were sent home to change into something more comfortable and to freshen up a bit. The plan was to hang out by the pool and large patio out back, fry up the grill, and kick it back in the warm sun.

Destiny, Lily, Kirby, and Blaire are currently in Kirby's room since she had the sky light roof put up, it was the room that let in the most sunlight so the girls always found themselves here during the days when they need some 'girl-time.' Her room was painted in light shades of blue and her furniture was set about for the more spacious modern look.

"So, you and Kenny good now?" asked Blaire from Kirby's four poster princess bed, she was busy tying up her long blonde hair into a high ponytail, and started the task of braiding it. The molten eyed girl wore a short pale green skirt with a white halter top, her deep red bikini straps could be seen under the halter.

Destiny just stepped out of the brown haired girl's bathroom after using her shower. Destiny wore a pair of low rising light material black pants that had a cord at the end of each pant leg, there she pulled on the cord so the pants ended at mid-calf. She also wore a tight white Applebottom tee that hugged her midriff and slim arms. She walked over and sat on the big comfy couch in front of the tv and started to towel dry her hair, she was still close enough to join in on the conversation.

"Yea me and him are good, it was just really scary. Our first fight…" the kind girl was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, Lily above her, brushing and tying her hair up in buns once again. The grey eyed girl wore a pale pink tank top with pair of comfy jeans but they weren't too loose.

"It won't be your last either." Destiny added in as she walked over to her friend's vanity mirror and started to brush her hair as well. Deciding to just twist her hair up and in a big clip, her hair formed an arch on either side of the black hair piece.

"But if he hurts you, then he'll have to deal with a lot of pain in the future." Lily said lightly but there was a defiant promise and all the girls agreed. Lily wore a black skirt that was a few inches above her knees, and a red wife beater that hugged her figure perfectly.

"So what about you and red?" Destiny asked as she finished with her hair and hopped on the bed to help Blaire finish braiding her hair. None of the girls or guys wore their fingerless gloves, they were just normal teens today. Blaire, even though she won't be flicking it, still had her zippo in her bra.

Lily flushed noticeably and glared at the violet eyed girl like she just punched her. "There's nothing goin' on between me and TALA! What makes you think that!"

"Yea sure, okay! Like we didn't notice the sexual tension between you two!" Blaire said sarcastically and 'props' with Destiny as they touched fists and shared a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking bout? Are you both on crack? Kirby, you agree with me that these two are krazie right!" Lily asked frantically as she blushed a million shades.

"I even felt it Lil, you like Tala. It's okay, we'll support you." Kirby said softly, unsure why Blaire and Destiny were laughing or why Lily was pulling her hair out like a krzie women.

"Kirby! Not you too!" The idea of her and Tala just embarrassed her like no tomorrow. All her friends had seemed to accept it, except her.

"Stop," Destiny slapped the jade eyed girl's hand away from further abusing her poor red hair as she started to re-brush it soothingly.

"Lil, I know you're scared to let yourself be vulnerable to other person but he doesn't seem so bad, he just needs to be tamed, just like you. I'm not saying you should go out with him cuz if you don't feel it then by all means don't even look back. But if you do feel something for him, and aren't acting on those feelings cuz you're scared, just know that we'll be here for you. Don't be scared to follow your heart, your sisters will be here to pick up the pieces in case it doesn't work out." Destiny, despite the way she may act and look, was, even though not by age, was most wises one of them all. She has this deep wisdom and understanding in those violet orbs that one can't even come close to comprehend.

"I love you girls." said Lily as she looked at her sisters, they all said the same and the four girls shared a heart warming embrace.

"Sisters forever." Blaire said as she hopped off the bed and hooked arms with Kirby.

"You girls mean the world to me, thanks for always looking out for me." Kirby said as she smiled a watery smile at the girls, she was on the verge of tears.

"Aw, you'll always be our little sister, and Destiny will always be our oldest." Lily said warmly.

"Heh! Excuse me but I'm the youngest from all of you." Destiny said smugly as they started down the hall.

"Yea but you act like an old woman." Blaire teased and let out a yelp as she dashed down the stairs.

"Come here and say that to my face, blondie!" as the raven teen took after the fleeing youth.

Once the girls made it outside to the back yard, ALL the guys were already there. And the sight that greeted them was a real shocker. Kai, Ian, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Tyson, Kenny, Rei, Ozuma, Oliver, Robert, Max, Enrique. All dressed in something casual and comfy, mostly tees and jeans. They were all sitting around on lawn chairs and such, just talking and joking around like their old friends, even Robert and Kai seemed to having a good time. The four girls walked in and was greeted quite loudly and they smiled, this was what it was all about.

"Okay! I need someone to go over to the store with Blaire and Lily to go pick up some groceries since we need food to actually cook." Destiny stated as she went and sat on Rei's lap. He just smiled and continued to text on his cell phone. They were pretty comfortable around each other now which was totally cool cuz Rei never had any close girls that were just his friends.

"I'll go." Bryan volunteered casually, "ohh, wait I said I would help Robert and Kai bring the sound system out and hook it up, Spencer you go." Bryan had never said that many words in a whole sentence before but he wanted his best buddy to be happy. Spencer's eyes had widened considerably and the left one twitched in an annoyed fashion. 'Bryan is the worst bullshiter ever, I'll kill you!' the buff blonde thought evilly.

"uh, ah…sure. I'll go…grocery…shopping." he said not very sure of himself. Spencer couldn't live this down anytime soon, him in a grocery store…Bryan was going to die by his hands!

"I'll go." Said Tala but Ozuma cut in.

"I don't think so red, they only need guys to come with them to carry the bags," a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the last time they took him shopping, he still had nightmares, "you're in no condition to lift things. The way Blaire shops, you'll need a crane."

"Say what! I'm not that bad! You're just a pansy and can't handle a couple of bags!" Blaire shouted from her seat beside Lily as they both sat on a lawn chair.

"The number of bags you had was in the triple digits!" Ozuma yelled back as the others tried to contain their laughter.

"Anyways! Maxie and Tyson you guys go alright?" Destiny ordered.

"Sure! I'll go." Maxie said happily.

"Yosh!" Tyson replied. The group headed towards to door. Tala watched Lily smirk at him teasingly and walked with a little more 'sway' in the hips than necessary. Tala pouted depressingly.

"Take the minivan in the garage." Said Robert and nodded to Spencer. He wasn't going to let some one like Tyson drive anything that belonged to him.

"Okay now that that's done, Robby, Kai and Bryan are doing the music right?" Destiny looked at the 3 guys as they gave their affirmation but Kai held her eyes for a few seconds too many. Clearing her throat, "So I'm gonna need some to set out the patio with a couple tables and more chairs."

"I'll help with that." Ozuma said with a sigh, it seemed like the less work out of them all.

"Me too." Rei pitched in.

"I'll-" Tala opened his mouth but was cut short…again. You could just see the vein in his forehead.

"Nah Tala, you can help me in the kitchen." Destiny said offhandedly.

"WHA!" the guys cracked up, Kirby giggled, and Destiny smirked, "I'm not that crippled! I can help with chairs and tables."

"No you can't. You can help me peel potatoes." she said dryly and regarded the icy blue eyed boy coolly. Tala currently fell animatedly off the chair he was sitting on. "See, you can't even sit up properly."

"Yea okay, I'll help do tables." Enrique added in as he noticed everyone was looking at him, he was planning on not doing anything at all but meh tables didn't seem too hard.

"Good, everyone else will help in the kitchen." Destiny said with a final tone, and everyone dispersed to go do what they were assigned.

Destiny, Kenny, Ian, Oliver, Tala, and Kirby were left in the kitchen. There were veggies to be washed which Kenny was doing, and Kirby was beside him cutting up the veggies for the salad. Oliver was a master chef so he was starting on the seasoning with a couple of steaks they had in the fridge. Tala was peeling potatoes on the kitchen island with a face clearing saying 'how the hell can some one with a half a million dollar car been reduced to peeling potatoes!' kind of face. Destiny and Ian were left to do the shish-kabobs by the other corner. They had to wrap bacon around shrimp and stick them threw the wooden sticks.

"You're unusually quiet today." Destiny commented casually as she glanced at the boy beside her, quietly wrapping shrimp. He just seemed so out of it, so un-Ian like.

"Huh? Am I?" the short navy haired boy looked down at his hands and continued to work.

"Are you alright? I know we don't know each other very well but…if you want to talk about it we can." Destiny offered, the short devil wasn't so much the devil, he was just misunderstood often.

"It's nothing…it's just…I guess I like how things are right now, and don't want to ruin it with my mouth." There was a blush staining across his nose and cheeks.

"ehehehehe….awwwwwwww!" Destiny couldn't help but giggle and hug the boy. That was just too adorable! He looked so innocent!

"Oi! Oi!" Ian tried to push her off, feeling very embarrassed. What the fuck was that? Tala was shouting that he wanted to know what was going on but Destiny just stuck her tongue out at him and told him to keep peeling. Tala called her a bitch under his breath and reached for another potato.

"Don't worry about it! Just say whatever, but even you know your limits. Be yourself and just have fun. Whatever, it's not like the other guys don't have a mouth." said the raven girl warmly and smiled at the boy. Ian wasn't so bad after all.

The group that was sent to get more meats and essentials for a bbq came back in half hour and the guys were buried under loads of groceries, they barely made it to the kitchen before collapsing.

"The-The Blonde girl! She isn't normal!" panted Tyson as he tried to catch his breath on the cool tile floor.

"Lily isn't much better." A slightly disgruntled Spencer commented as he dropped his load on the ground a little more gentle than Tyson. Max looked like he was about to cry. Poor baby. Blaire and Lily walked in, hands free, and grinning like mad.

"Wow! That was so much fun, we should do it again sometime!" Lily said enthusiastically. They laughed as Max, Spencer, and Tyson yelled in protest. Scarred for life.

"I'm gonna go help the guys with the sound system." Spencer said, but it seemed more to Blaire as she was leaning against the counter by Kirby and the veggies.

"Okay, I'll be out in a bit." Said the molten eyed girl with a nod and to everyone's surprise they leaned in and shared a chaste kiss before the big light brown eyed boy slid the door open and stepped out to the back yard.

"WHOA!" Destiny shouted as her shock wore off.

"When did this happen!" Lily shouted happily, her sister finally found someone that makes her happy.

"he he, well…." Blaire said as she blushed lightly…"It all started out with going to the grocery store…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ripple effect-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group of five climbed out of the navy blue minivan and started towards Michael Angelo's Grocery. Entering the place, the two girls; Lily and Blaire, grabbed a shopping cart each.

"Okay so we need burgers-" Lily looked around slightly, "where the fuck is Tyson and Max?"

"There they are! Their going towards the candy section I bet." Blaire stated while rolling her eyes.

"Damn kids, okay I'll go collect the youngsters and pick up buns, dips, and soda. You can get the burgers and anything else we may need." Lily ordered as she pushed her cart towards the hyper, now sugar high teen boys.

"Okay! Shall we?" She looked up at her silent companion for this shopping adventure, taking a second to take in his appearance. Dark baggy jeans, with black runners, and just a sleeveless white shirt, he also wore a silver dog tag that had Deadly Blades engraved. The shirt showed off his big arms, all muscle, and they were so defined you could see by the deep indents where one muscle ended and the other started. She noticed he had on one of those silver bracelets on his left arm which looked amazingly sexy on guys. His face, she had to look up since he was taller than her, held such a masculine-sexy to it. His chiseled jaw under slightly tanned smooth skin, firm but soft looking lips, to his light brown eyes…that was currently watching her watch him! Blaire turned away quickly with a blush around her cheeks and nose, god that was embarrassing! He caught me checking him out!

Spencer smirked as he followed slightly behind the little beauty, enjoying the view of her nice figure. This girl had it all, from nice long slim legs, a cute little ass, and a fully developed chest to a carefree attitude, but can get mean when necessary, and all around loving kind of person. He had to stop himself from fidgeting from nervousness when she was 'profiling' him. He had to make his move soon, since they were alone. She was slightly bent over from pushing the cart with her elbows on the rail, and her short little green skirt was just under her ass cheeks. Spencer noticed some guys checking her out and he snarled at them possessively.

"What was that?" she asked as she turned around, her molten eyes searching around and then to his.

"Nothing, burgers." he commented quietly and motioned with his head to the burgers in the glass refrigerators, holding dozens of different kinds of burgers.

They were in the frozen section. After both grabbing about a half dozen boxes of burgers they continued on. Spencer noticed she was getting goose bumps from the chilly air, and was bending lower and lower as she hugged herself. There were also a couple of the guys that they passed by earlier following them and kept staring at Blaire. Spencer couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something or he was going to end up killing someone. So he took a couple of quick steps and was right behind her, he then placed each elbow on the other side of her, resting his elbows on the rail handle as well. Her back was flush against his. Every time she took a step her ass would lightly brush up against his growing arousal but not enough to feel it since he was bent over slightly as well. His arms covered hers and kept her warm. His head was by her right ear and he felt her shiver as he breathe warm air slowly by it.

"S-Spencer what are you…doing?" she breathed out slowly, trying to get the blush off her face. She felt good here, it was nice having him around her, it felt…safe. But what did she want, a relationship? Maybe. But what did he want? She was getting confused and mixed feelings. They continued to walk slowly, both pondering what this was going to lead to.

"Warming you up." His voice was deep and she felt the rumble as he spoke shoot down her spine.

"Don't play with my feelings. What do you want from me?" Blaire had to ask it. She just had to know where she was going with all this.

Spencer was taken aback by the direct question. What did he want from her? He already knew since the day he first met her. "I want you. All of you." It was such simple words but they held so much meaning, so much at stake. Will she want him?

Blaire's breath hitched in her throat and they stopped walking, same position just not moving. He wanted her? All of her…all of her mistakes, dreams, and goals? She turned around in his arms so they were face to face. She searched his eyes. Spencer felt like she was in his soul.

"I want to share your moments of happiness, hold you in your sadness, and protect you from any harm. Will you accept me?" Never had he spoken such words with so much emotion but she seemed like someone that was for him. And he was going to fight for her dammit!

"_-you're scared to let yourself be vulnerable to other person but he doesn't seem so bad, he just needs to be tamed, just like you. I'm not saying you should go out with him cuz if you don't feel it then by all means don't even look back. But if you do feel something for him, and aren't acting on those feelings cuz you're scared, just know that we'll be here for you. Don't be scared to follow your heart, your sisters will be here to pick up the pieces in case it doesn't work out."_

'I guess all of us took Destiny's little speech to heart.' thought the blonde haired girl.

"I-I…yes." she nodded furiously, not being able to speak at the moment, and hugged him. Hugged him for all she was worth. She felt complete and happy and was glad she didn't back down to tell him. Spencer held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was his and he was hers. She looked up, still in his arms, and smiled. Spencer felt this dark cloud disappear, _after the rain the sun will come_, and he dipped his head down, until his lips gently caressed hers. It was a soft first kiss in their new relationship.

-.-.-.-.-.-end ripple effect-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay so she left some stuff out since she didn't think that Spencer would appreciate Tala and Ian knowing he was all mushy sounding so she would tell all the details to her girls later.

"Aww that was so cute!" Kirby ran over and hugged her sister, as the other sisters came and did the same.

"Congratulations Blaire, Spencer's a really good guy." Tala said to the girl with honest sincerity.

"Thanks, Tala."

"What are you talking about Tal, Spencer caught more than he can handle, look at this hottie, now if you want a _real_ man-" Ian started but was whacked in the head with a potato.

"I'm happy for you sis." Oliver came by and kissed his sister's cheek and gave her a hug.

"Thanks lil'bro."

"Oh my God! Do you know what Bee has?" Lily said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my gosh! She has a _maaaaaaaaaaan!" _All four girls said it together and giggled madly. The guys were just freaked out. What the hell was that?

"Let's finish up and start cooking so we can eat." said Destiny as she picked Ian off the floor and into a stool beside Tala at the island to peel potatoes.

Outside – Kai, Robert, Bryan, Spencer

"I'm proud of you man!" Bryan said with his gruff voice. Spencer had told the guys what happened and that he was now dating Blaire Reveene.

"Blaire's a good girl, hurt her and I'll kill you." Robert promised, it was like tradition; he had to threaten all guys that date his four girls, just to let them know where they stood with him. When he first told Kenny, the boy cried.

Kai just nodded his head in approval and smirked slightly.

End.

I see this story ending soon, a couple of more chapters and I'm done. I'm getting tired of this story and want to move on. Thanks for the reviews.

-PinkOopa-


	20. Chapter 20

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** Our common link, this story, will come to an end soon. Let's not grieve for the natural course of life.

**Warnings:** Swearing and adult situations. Parental advisory.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

**  
Chapter 20:**

The sun was bright, a clear day, not to hot and yet it was still very warm with the sun beating down on them. All the food had been prepared and the only thing left to do was just chill by the pool and patio. The guys got some club mix with R&B and reggae music poppin' and everyone stripped down to their swim wear. Oliver as always, self appointed himself as chef, not that anyone else minded, his cooking was mind blowing.

"Let's play war!" shouted Tyson from in the large peanut shaped pool.

"Okay!" Max shouted, the two seem inseparable, and climbed on to his friends shoulders.

"Ian, I hear a challenge" Oliver said as he nodded towards the said boy.

"Oliver, let's kick their asses!" and the short navy hair boy jumped onto the green haired boy's shoulders.

"Babe, let's beat these kids!" Blaire excitedly squealed as she was lifted effortlessly, Spencer silently doing what she wanted with a smirk. He couldn't wait to be between her legs with his face the other way. Maybe on their second date. Blaire felt like she was on top of the world, as she was set on the dirty blonde's shoulders.

"I wanna play!" yelled Lily and pouted at Tala. "You picked a sucky time to get hurt!" she pointed an accusing finger at the bewildered red head.

"It's not my fault!" he yelled in his only defense.

But she wasn't listening anymore as she skipped over to Bryan, "Bryan," she started sweetly, her jade eyes big and teary, "will you play War with me?"

"-sigh- let's go." the purple haired boy, more than twice her size, jumped into the pool and waited for the smirking girl to climb on to his shoulders. She better be strong cuz he wasn't going to lose against any of them!

"Robby let's go," Destiny said and looked over at her cousin, he was sitting on a lawn chair with a Corona in his hand.

"Sorry tiny, pulled a muscle while lifting the speakers." He grinned lopsidedly at her, standing in a white 2 piece bikini, delicate hands on her slim waist. "Hiwatari, be her partner." he ordered and mentally laughed at her expression.

"No! I'll go ask Ozzy." Her violet eyes were huge and she had a panicked face as she started to back away and towards the liberty haired youth.

"Let's go shorty," Kai was beside her, in his half naked glory, just wearing a pair of black swim trunks. His body was just….drool. And before she could protest, he had her up on his strong shoulders like she weighed nothing. He walked across the paved surface and fluidly jumped in. This caused her to tighten the hold she had around his neck, squeezing her thighs together, water splashed up but she was still up.

"yo, Dee I think you need to lighten up your hold, he's turning blue." Blaire said with amusement as she sat comfortably on her boyfriend. They were patiently waiting for the game to start. To occupy her, she started to run her fingers through wet hair, feeling a purr rake his body. He in return stroked her legs that were beneath the water, the water was up to his armpit.

"Huh?" the raven girl looked down and his face was turning a funny shade of purple, "oh jeez!" and loosened her iron grip.

"Bloodly fucken hell woman! I almost passed out." he hissed out as the slate haired youth tried to catch up on breathing.

"Shut up! You shouldn't have jumped in so suddenly!" she yelled back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What? Like this?" and with a smirk he jumped up in his spot causing her to squeal.

"Bastard!" she cursed as she hugged his head for dear life.

"Dude let's beat these losers in their own game." Enrique said as him and Rei propped and jumped in. Enrique on top since he was smaller than the Chinese boy.

"Kirby, you go have fun, I'm gonna sit this one out with Tala and Robert." Kenny said as he pushed his girlfriend towards the pool.

"No Kenny, I'll sit out too. That wouldn't be fair." Kirby protested but was further encouraged, "Okay…if you're sure. Ozzy, wanna be my partner?"

"Sure Kirbs." the other teen gracefully hopped in and waited patiently for the kind natured girl to climb on. He was sure that she was too nice to try to push people off but hey it was fun either way.

"Ready, set, go!" Tala yelled out and everyone started to waddle towards anyone near them, it's hard to walk in the water. Blaire, already taken down her brother and Ian, was facing off towards Bryan and Lily. Watching as Lily pushed off a screaming Tyson as he hit water.

"You're goin down!" Lily snarled as she and Blaire grabbed each others arms and tried to tilt the other off. Bryan and Spencer held on to their legs to keep them from falling off and they both threw insults at each other. Saying that they were going to win and such.

"Jeez this is getting pretty nasty." commented Kenny as he watched the brutal game with Tala, on the other hand the red was having a ball, laughing his ass off. Robert smirked amusedly as his little cousin worked together with her 'rival.'

Destiny faced off against Rei and Enrique, "ahhh, Enni! No nails!" she shouted as they held each others arms. "Hiwatari, push forward!" Kai doing what she ordered, walked steadily forward, causing Rei to try and push against his strength. Bottom went forward and the top went back, Enrique and Rei split into two like a split banana and met water.

"Yay!" Destiny bounced on top the crimson eyed boy's shoulder.

"Oi! Stop jumping, who do you want to go after next?" he asked in a cool and smooth voice, he was having a good time. He smirked as he watched Lily and Bryan go down, Blaire and Spencer made a good team.

"Bingo." Destiny said as she noticed who her partner was looking at. "Let's go for the last pair."

"Dee." Blaire stated as she glared over at the opponent.

"Bee." Destiny returned the favor. Both boy's rolled their eyes at their corniness. The others sat on the outside of the pool watching the match.

They grabbed arms and started yanking and pulling each other. Both trying to find a weak spot and expose it. Blaire is bigger than Destiny so she did have a bit of an advantage but Kai was stronger than Spencer so that evened things out. Below water, both boys were kick each other and trying to trip the other.

"Go down!" yelled the blonde haired girl as she yanked hard, the same time Kai kicked Spencer causing the boy to step back a few steps.

"After you!" Destiny shouted as she twisted and Blaire twisted along with her, causing Spencer to slip to the side and the pair when crashing down.

Out of no where, Kirby tapped her on the shoulder and as Destiny turned to her, Kirby pushed her lightly on her forehead. Surprised, Destiny loosed her hold on Kai and slipped back and into the water.

"And the winner is Kirby and Ozuma!" announced Tala, everyone around the pool cheered and clapped.

"Ahh!" Destiny surfaced, "Kirby! That was harsh!" but smiled at her friend. Couldn't have been a better winner.

"ehehehe, sorry Des!" the grey eyed girl didn't even get wet as she climbed off Ozuma and back on the paved ground. She giggled and launched herself into her boyfriend's awaiting arms. They played more games and ate more food, talked and joked around until late into the afternoon. It was around 7 and they group decided to put in one of the DVD's and snuggled up in the common area. The tables were pushed to the side and more couches were brought in to accommodate the number of teens. They were asked by Robert if they wanted to crash for the night and they had agreed.

Everyone was in the common area except Lily, Destiny, Oliver, and Rei, they were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Oliver, Rei, you guys go in and watch the movie. Especially you, Oliver, you've done enough today! Rei, you go in too." Destiny chided the two and shooed them into the other room. Once the two guys left, it was down to her and Lily.

"Today was fun." Lily admitted with a smile. They had done most of the dishes and Lily was wiping down the counters as Destiny finished off the last few.

"It was. It was pretty cool that everything was put aside and we just had fun." Destiny agreed with her friend by adding her own two-cents.

"You and Kai…" Lily said suggestively.

"No, I don't think so." Destiny gave a warning look to the green eyed girl.

"You should listen to your own advice and take a chance. He seems like a pretty intense guy but in a good way." Lily said, she never did pay any attention to Destiny's warnings, they didn't effect her anymore.

"Yea right…but he's always been an ass to me. Smug bastard." Destiny angrily scrubbed a plate.

"hey, easy on the harmless dishes. Boy's are mean to girls when they like them. But remember when he stuck up for you when that creep Gibson tried to get fresh with you at your locker? Or how he just always seems to be there every time you need something? Like the time at lunch, you need a drink cuz you ate one of Ozuma's chilli pepper, he just walked by and gave you a bottle of water and walked off? Or that time when he-" Lily could have gone on but Tala just walked through the doors. More like hobbled in.

"Whatchu want?" Lily asked as she looked at him, he looked good in his black t-shirt and blue jeans. The black brought out the blueness of his eyes and redness of his hair. His skin was also really pale but healthy.

He smiled charmingly, "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for a walk with me in the garden." He walked over to the red hellion and grasped her hand lightly in his, "if it's okay with you, Destiny? Can I steal her away for a bit?" Destiny shrugged indifferently.

"Sure. But are you sure you can keep up?" Lily asked teasingly as she tossed the wash cloth on the counter and washed her hands. Whispering so Tala couldn't hear, "just remember that us sisters will be there when one falls." And with that she left out the back door with Tala.

Destiny continued to wash in silence, contemplating what had just been talked about. What did she feel for the opposing leader? Did she even know enough about him to even 'like' him? She couldn't take relationships as lightly as her friends. Yea, they would learn and grow together as one. But can she trust him to not hurt her? Speak of the devil.

What a half assed job of a chapter. I hope life's been treating everyone well ne? Ja ne.

-PinkOopa-


	21. Chapter 21

**High School Rivals**

**Authors note:** I have not been motivated to do this story anymore. I'm sorry, I felt that this story had gone sour. I haven't put forth the effort for the plot that I wanted. So I'm ending it, maybe temporally or permanently, who knows. The ending was rushed. The story is crap. My bad.

**Warnings:** Swearing and adult situations. Parental advisory.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine

**The Final Chapter**

Chapter 21:

"Do you need something?" she asked as she started scrubbing a pot.

"Drink." he stated simply and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a sprite. Opening it, he took a sip and walked on the other side to lean on the counter that was connected to the sink. They're now face to face.

"Need help?" he offered uncharacteristically. He had on a white semi-tight tee and black jeans.

"You and dishes? The world must be ending." she said sarcastically.

"Fine, suit yourself." he said and shrugged carelessly. He stood there as she slaved herself with dishes!

"Hiwatari, get over here and help!" she snarled and pouted at him. He smirked, placed his soda down, and went over beside her. He started to rinse and placed them in the drainer. They worked in silence and were soon finished.

"Thanks." Destiny as she made her way towards the set of stairs.

"Where're you goin? You're not going to watch the movie?" Kai asked curiously as he followed her.

"Nah, it's almost sunset." was her simple reply as she kept climbing the stairs.

"Yea so?" Kai asked distractedly as he watched her hips sway.

Destiny smiled at what was to come, and in a soft voice she said, "just wait and see." Something in her facial expression made him follow her. It was so serene…she was truly at peace in her home. Her long black hair was in a high pony tail that swayed at she continued to climb the stairs. She wore a pair of simple gray sweat pants and a white tank top. He didn't know what he was feeling, he just wanted to be close to her.

Going to the third floor, she led Kai to a room on the other side of the house and into a room that seemed like a game room, with a pool table and some arcade games. Going over to a set of windows, Destiny opened them and climbed out and on to the roof. Kai followed her without question. They settled down beside each other, waiting for the sun to slowly set. They sat in silence, just simply waiting…

"Why are you here?" she asked, just to fill the silence, it was driving her nuts.

He remained unfazed and replied in a smooth voice, "I wanna see what's so good about this sunset." His voice held a deep kind of sensual tone, it caused a shutter to run down her spine.

"Are you cold?" he asked all of a sudden, slightly startling the violet eyed girl. The nights were getting colder and colder as winter was right around the corner.

"Yeah, a little bit I guess." This was too weird. They were having a normal conversation. 'I guess the world is ending soon,' she thought. 'huh? There are arms around me!' she thought alarmed.

"Hiwatari, what are you doing!" she shouted as she narrowed her orbs up at him. He had moved behind her and sat with one leg on either side of her hips, allowing her to lay back into his chest.

"You were cold." Was his simple answer and she felt him tighten his strong arms that went on top of her arms she had folded across her chest.

"You're so small." he added in randomly as he looked down at the petite girl in his arms. He felt a smile tug its way to his lips. He felt alive yet peaceful inside. This felt right to him.

"Shut up, you're just too big." She countered as she let her head fall back on his shoulder. Why was she letting this happen? Why isn't she? Why deny yourself something that you want?

"If you look at the world that way, then everything's 'too big.'" his voice was low and casual.

"Yup, I get everything I want super-sized." she smirked at him, and unconsciously laced her fingers with his.

"What is it that you want then?" he asked as he looked down at her. He felt her shrug carelessly. He wasn't going to get an answer from her, he thought. "You know what I want?" he started. She looked up at him with shocked eyes; he could read them like a book. They said; why are you telling me? There was uncertainty in her eyes and a dash was want. He was sure in his crimson eyes, she could see the same.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"A lot of things, I want to finish high school and go to University. Becoming a good CEO of my grandfathers company that had been in-trusted to me." He said as he looked up to the sky.

"I want to be a lawyer of criminal justice." she added in as they shared a smile together.

"You would be a good lawyer, you certainly have a fast mouth." he teased her lightly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What else do you want?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…a family…I really big family." He lowered his head down to the crook of her neck and rested there.

"You and kids? Seriously?" she asked shocked, but he knew she was just joking.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked.

"I think that's what I wanted all along. Family." There was a long silence. They just sat there together, not knowing where to take this next.

Kai was about to say something else but Destiny beat him to it. "You know about what happened to me in the past right? Fabling City and my family."

He didn't know what to say, he could lie and say no, but it didn't feel right to lie to her right now. "Yea I know what happened on the surface."

He felt her nod. "I won't go into it then but that's all I really wanted. Family, I guess." He tightened his hold on her. Then and there. He vowed to himself that he wanted this girl, and would protect her. A Hiwatari's promise is one of the most solid ones.

"Look, the sun set." He said as the sun slowly lowered down to the horizon. The sight was truly breathtaking.

"Look at the sun set and stop staring at me Kai." She jabbed him with her elbow.

1 Year later…

Deadly Blades.

New Breeds…

…have dismantled.

They went to different Universities. They left the gang life behind. Not without a struggle though, but with the help of Quan, who had waken up miraculously, all was cleared off. Quan had disowned his parents, moved down with Destiny and took along with him the family business. Even though everyone is every where, trying to find their place in the world. Every summer and winter break, everyone would be down at Robert's manor, which have become everyone's home, and catch up with each other's lives. They know that they have a place to return to. This was their family. This is what everyone wanted in the beginning.

This was home.

End of High School Rivals.

Sorry guys, thanks for the support and all that jazz. Let's move on shall we? I hope everyone is well and make the right decisions in life. Or learned from past mistakes. I have.

-PinkOopa-


End file.
